Contest - 5 : Vacances
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Juillet/Août, l'été, la liberté… Il fait beau, il fait chaud… Une envie d'évasion... Racontez-nous les vacances de nos personnages préférés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vacances**_

 _ **\- LTC -**_

Juillet/Août, l'été, la liberté…

Il fait beau, il fait chaud… Et si nous partions en vacances ?

Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Avec qui ? à vous de choisir…

Le soleil, la mer et ses plages de sable fin, la montagne et ses glaciers enneigés, la campagne et ses champs à perte de vue…

Hôtel de luxe, Camping, Maison d'hôte, Auberge de jeunesse, dans la famille ou chez des amis…

Tourisme, détente ou même job d'été au allure de vacances... le choix est vaste…

Partirez-vous en amoureux ? Ferez-vous une belle rencontre ? Tomberez-vous sous le charme du (de la) voisin(e) discret(e)... un amour de vacances…

Des vacances idéales… ou alors des vacances qui tournent au cauchemars...

Racontez-nous les vacances de nos personnages préférés.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME** , par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non.**

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest :**_

 **-1ere contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum **3 500 mots** (hors titre et en-tête).

 **-2eme Contrainte** : Les mots imposés

Pour changer un peu… on a pas choisi des mots "au hasard"... on a été piocher dans la table des matière de Tentation pour y prendre les titres des chapitres (et de l'épilogue).

Comme nous sommes (un peu) gentilles, nous ne vous en demandons que 15 sur les 25 suivants :

\- Une fête

\- Quelques points de suture

\- La fin

\- Le réveil

\- La triche

\- Amitié

\- Répétition

\- Adrénaline

\- La chandelle

\- La clairière

\- La secte

\- Le visiteur

\- Tueur

\- Une faille

\- Pression

\- Pâris (le personnage… ou au moins le prénom… pas la ville ou un dériver de parier)

\- Retrouvailles

\- L'enterrement

\- La course

\- Volterra

\- Le verdict

\- Vol de nuit

\- Vérité

\- Le vote

\- Le traité

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation.**

(Vous retrouvez la liste des mots en review afin de pouvoir la copier depuis FF)

 **3ème contrainte :** la durée

Juillet/Août… vos personnages doivent être rentrés en septembre pour reprendre le travail ou retourner en cours.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement. (La mise en page pourra éventuellement être modifiée pour ne pas démasquer l'auteure)

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

 _ **/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

 **Présentation** : Vacances **(Le Twilight Contest)**

 **Titre** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

" **Couple"** **:**

 **Le Rating** **:** le rating de votre OS (Nous publierons sous rating M)

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (** _ **chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_ **), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours** **"** **Vacances** **"** _ **.**_

(Vous retrouvez l'entête en review afin de pouvoir la copier depuis FF)

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Ouverture des envois des participations :** Mercredi 1er juillet

 **Fermeture des envois des participations :** Mardi 15 septembre - 20h59

 **Ouverture des votes :** Mardi 15 septembre - 21h00 (en fonction de l'arrivée du dernier OS)

 **Fermeture des votes :** Mercredi 30 septembre - 20h59

 **Résultats :** Mercredi 30 Septembre 21h00

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

\- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

\- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

\- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

 _ **\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

 **Lisa, Déb** **orah**


	2. La liste des OS participants

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

 _En voici la liste :_

 **OS-1 :** Et Alors ?

\- LTC -

 **OS-2 :** L'Italie et moi.

\- LTC -

 **OS-3 :** Le mariage

\- LTC -

 **OS-4 :** La dernière Framboise

\- LTC -

 **OS-5 :** On n'aime qu'une fois

\- LTC -

 **OS-6 :** Je te l'avais dis.

\- LTC -

 **OS-7 :** Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas

\- LTC -

 **OS-8 :** Vacances en famille

\- LTC-

 _Nous compléterons la liste des OS au fur et à mesure de leur publication. Nous rajouterons les pseudos des auteur(e)s à l'annonce des résultats._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture..._

 _Le staff : Le Twilight Contest_

 _ **Lisa, Debby**_


	3. OS1 - Et Alors ?

**Présentation :** Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)  
 **Titre :** Et Alors ?  
 **"** **Couple" :** Bella et Edward  
 **Le Rating :** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances".

* * *

 **Et Alors ?**

 **POV Bella**

Los Angeles... me voilà sous le soleil de la Californie pour deux mois de vacances. Dire que j'étais ravie d'être ici serait mentir. J'en voulais beaucoup à mes parents de m'avoir envoyé dans un centre de vacances pour handicapée. C'est mon père qui m'avait accompagné pour le trajet Seattle/L.A, il m'avait ensuite conduit jusqu'au centre en me essayant de trouver des arguments positif sur mon séjour ici.

Pour l'heure j'étais dans ce qui serait ma chambre pour deux mois. Mon père avait fini d'installer mes affaires et discutait avec je ne sais qui sur je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais pas intéressée, je boudai. Je préférai revivre mon année scolaire plutôt que d'être ici. J'avais l'impression qu'à cause de mon handicape, toutes mes vacances seraient obligatoirement avec des gens « comme moi ». je me sentais exclu du reste du monde.

\- Bella ? Je vais y aller ma chérie, je dois reprendre l'avion, ta mère m'a pris un **vol de nuit**.

\- Ok.

\- Ne nous en veux pas, ça va te plaire j'en suis certain.

\- Ouais.

\- Ma chérie...

\- Je souhaite que maman et toi passiez deux très bon mois de vacances sans votre boulet de fille en fauteuil !

\- Isabella !

Je lui tournai le dos, refusant de le voir. J'étais persuadée que mes parents voulait juste se débarrasser de moi. Je sentis mon père embrasser le haut de ma tête.

\- Je t'aime Isabella, ta mère aussi. Essaye de t'amuser ma chérie.

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais trop blessée.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte fâché ma princesse.

\- Bon retour papa.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce après un dernier « Je t'aime ». Une fois seule j'allais sur le lit et je pleurai.

Je ne rouvris les yeux que lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me secouer doucement dans le but de me réveiller. C'était une fille, une jolie blonde, les yeux bleu, une sourire éclatant... le genre de fille très populaire dans mon lycée. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil vers le réveil sur la petite table de nuit. Il était 20h.

\- Bonsoir... je suis Rosalie. Une des animatrices. Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais c'est l'heure du dîner.

\- Ok.

\- On t'a montré le centre ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la cantine et on te fera visité ensuite. Tu es arrivée quand ?

\- Vers 18h.

\- Ok. Je te laisse te préparer et on y va ?

\- Ouais.

En prenant mon temps et en montrant une nonchalance évidente, je me rassis sur mon fauteuil. Rosalie m'attendit patiemment puis me guida jusqu'à la cantine.

\- Voilà nous y sommes, la table des animateurs est là bas, quand tu as fini viens nous voir pour qu'on te fasse faire un tour rapide des lieux.

\- Ok. Merci.

Elle sourit et je m'éloignai vers le buffet. Je me servis sans faire attention aux autres autour de moi et pris soins de m'installer à la table la plus en retrait et vide de la pièce. C'est uniquement à ce moment là que j'observai les lieux. Il y avait de tout, des gens en fauteuil, comme moi, d'autre avec juste des béquilles, d'autres avec un bras ou une main en moins, des aveugles, des sourd muet... un véritable musée des horreurs ! Allez, mettons tous les reclus de la société dans le même centre, ils se soutiendront entre désespérés. Je secouai la tête et grignotai dans mon assiette, je n'avais pas faim, je ne voulais pas être là... je pensai même que j'aurais préféré être tuée le jour de mon accident que d'être paralysée. Pourquoi je vivais si c'était pour vivre comme ça ?

Après mon très léger repas j'allais, comme Rosalie me l'avait demandé, à la table des animateurs. Et comme la situation n'était pas encore assez déprimante, il fallait que j'y trouve Edward Cullen, LE garçon populaire de mon lycée à Seattle. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Quand il me vit, ses yeux se firent surpris mais il ne dit rien. On se connaît ou pas ? De toute façon, nous n'avions jamais rien partagé d'autre qu'une table en cours de littérature. Ce crétin à deux neurones avait prit **Pâris** de « Roméo et Juliette » pour Paris Hilton et selon lui, les deux amants avait vécu à **Volterra** et non à Vérone. Une catastrophe.

Rosalie me reconnue et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah Bella c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. J'ai fini, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je voulais juste prévenir. Merci

\- Non, attend... on va te raccompagner. Je te présente Emmett, Sam, Tanya, Mike, Angela et Edward. Si tu as besoin d'un truc, ils sont là pour t'aider.

\- Ok.

\- Edward tu raccompagnes Bella s'il te plaît ? Chambre 1901. Ton secteur.

Rosalie lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « T'as pas le choix ». Résigné, il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je saluais les autres avant de le suivre. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ? Que fais-tu chez les invalides ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais pas à Tanya, la blonde que tu veux te faire, que tu es censé avoir une copine à Seattle... tu sais... Irina.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée à votre table tes yeux étaient plongées dans son décolleté.

\- Ah.

Oui, ah. Je suis loin d'être bête. Je fis un demi sourire avant de reprendre ma route. Il me suivit en silence jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Voilà. Tu y es. Je suis responsable de ce couloir, ma chambre et au bout.

\- Cool.

\- Demain le levé et à 8h, il y a une réunion à 9h. Emmett va parler du séjour bref.

\- Super les vacances ! Levé à 8h ! Je vais adorer mes deux mois ici... bon bonne nuit.

\- Ouais.

Il ouvrit ma porte et me laissa là toute seule. J'entrais dans la chambre, aller prendre une douche et me mit au lit. C'était l'enfer ici ! Je mit longtemps à m'endormir, j'en voulais à la terre entière, et en plus il fallait que je sois ici avec Edward Cullen. Hey Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?

Le lendemain matin je me levai à 8h comme Edward l'avait demandé. Je fis ma toilette, m'habillai et allai dans la salle du petit déjeuner. J'y trouvais quelques... pensionnaires. Je ne fis attention à personne. Je me servis et allai manger à une table en retrait. J'avais presque fini de manger quand Edward arriva au coté de Tanya... OK il est rapide !

Il était 9h10 quand Emmett demanda le silence, tout le monde était là, nous devions être une trentaine. Quand Emmett obtenue le silence, il se mit à nous expliquer qu'il était heureux de nous accueillir ici, que toute l'équipe était à notre disposition, que nous allions pouvoir nous inscrire au divers activités proposées, renouvelables chaque semaines. Si rien ne nous intéressait, nous pouvions ne rien faire. Je vais faire ça !

Il nous parla aussi des règles, pas de levé après 10h, repas entre 12h et 13h30 et dîner entre 19h et 20h30. Couché pas plus tard que 23h. Nous avions accès à tout le centre, téléphone et ordinateur autorisé, heureusement ! Il termina son discours en nous remerciant et en nous demandant de ne pas hésiter si nous avions des questions. Durant tout le discours d'Emmett, Rosalie avait traduit ce qu'il disait en langue des signe. C'était une chouette organisation.

Le brouhaha reprit, quelques-uns allaient déjà s'inscrire aux activités. Moi j'allai ranger mon plateau repas et repartie en direction de ma chambre ou je passai le reste de ma matinée ou à déprimer. A midi je sortis dans le but d'aller grignoter quelque choses. J'étais tranquillement attablée quand une petite brune et un grand arrivèrent vers moi. Il était sourd et elle en fauteuil comme moi.

\- Salut, on peut venir là ? Il n'y a plus table ailleurs.

\- Ouais, moi j'ai fini de toute façon.

\- Je m'appelle Alice et lui c'est Jasper, mon copain. Et toi ?

\- Bella. Je vous laisse bon appétit.

\- Oh tu peux rester. On fera connaissance ! C'est ton premier été ici ? Jazz et moi c'est la deuxième fois. On c'est rencontré ici d'ailleurs. Depuis on est ensemble. Qui l'aurait crus hein ? Bref. Tu verras c'est cool et l'ambiance est chouette. Emmett Rose et Edward sont sympa, les autres sont nouveaux.

\- Edward était là l'année dernière ?

Là elle m'intéressait !

\- Oui, c'est le frère d'Emmett. Qui lui est marié à Rosalie. Edward donne toujours un coup de main pendant l'été. Il te plaît ? C'est vrai qu'il est canon ! Aie !

Son copain venait de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Il avait du lire sur ses lèvres. Je souris et poursuivis.

\- Non, mais je le connais, on vient du même endroit, du même lycée...

\- Ah ! Et alors ?

\- C'est pas mon ami, c'est un crétin trop riche pour se soucier des autres.

\- Ont doit pas parler du même Edward...

\- Double face. Bref, à plus tard peut-être, je dois y aller.

\- Ok. À plus tard.

Jasper me fit un signe de la main et je les quittai pour retourner dans ma chambre. J'allai à ma fenêtre, je pouvais voir la mer. J'adorais aller me baigner, mettre les pieds dans le sable chaud, le sentir crisser sous mes pas, courir au grès des vagues pour les éviter, comme les enfants, plonger dans les vagues... Jamais je ne pourrais refaire ça... Je pleurais, ma vie était vraiment fichu.

\- Bella ?

Après avoir frappé, Edward entra dans ma chambre sans avoir attendu ma réponse. Rapidement je m'essuyais les joues mais ne me tournais pas vers lui.

\- Euh, on a vu que tu n'étais inscrite nul part. Faut le faire maintenant, les activités commence demain.

\- Je veux rien faire.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non. Mes yeux sont juste pas habitué à tant de soleil !

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- Laisse moi. On se connaît pas.

\- Et alors ? Je suis là pour aider, qu'on se connaisse ou pas ? Tu préfères voir Emmett ou Rose ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Vas t-en.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu me vire à coup de pied au cul ? Vas-y j'attends de voir !

Même si mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, même si mes joues étaient encore humide de mes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui avec un regard assassin. Il me défia, ses yeux était noir, il ne lâcherait pas. Agacée, je détournai le regard la première, je voulais juste qu'il me laisse.

\- Ok Bella, on va juste remettre les choses dans l'ordre. T'es pas contente d'être là, ok j'ai pigé. Pour je ne sais quelle raison tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai compris depuis plusieurs mois. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, à par copier sur toi en littérature. Je pense pas que tu en aies vraiment après moi, je pense que tu en veux à la terre entière.

\- Tu es psy maintenant ?

\- Je suis ici comme animateur, c'est ma 3eme années. Ici je suis responsable de toi et des autres. Tu me dois un minimum de respect Bella. Moi je te respecte, je ne te juge pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait si ?

J'allai répliquer mais il avait raison. Jamais il ne s'était moqué ou regarder de travers, il avait toujours été indifférent. Qu'il ait raison m'énerva encore plus. Tout ce que j'avais à reprocher à Edward c'est qu'il était nul en littérature, très attirant et trop populaire au lycée.

\- Écoute Bella, on va reprendre du début. Je suis Edward Cullen, je suis animateur ici. Mon frère c'est Emmett, le directeur et fondateur du centre. Je bosse ici chaque été depuis 3 ans. Je suis diplômé pour ça et à la fin de mes études, je viendrai ici à plein temps, je m'associerai avec Emmett et Rose, sa femme. Je ne suis pas un sale type.

\- Pourquoi tu veux travailler avec des infirmes ? Sérieusement tu nous as vu tous à la cantine ? On dirait un hôpital de rescapés et blessés de guerre !

Il se tut un moment en me regardant avant de croiser les bras.

\- T'es prête à signer le traité de paix avec moi ?

Tout en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main, je souris avant de répondre.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On se tolère, on crée une sorte... d'amitié. Arrête de me voir comme le Edward du lycée. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi au lycée ?

\- Tu as faillie marié Juliette à Paris Hilton à Volterra.

\- J'avais... fait la fête la veille. Viens, on va faire un tour. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce dont j'ai besoin ?

\- Allez... roule ! Je vais te montrer un truc.

J'étais curieuse... alors je le suivis. Il me tint la porte et avança en silence dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Dehors nous croisions Tanya qui se rua sur Edward.

\- Salut beau gosse ! On va se baigner ? J'ai rien à faire pendant 1h.

\- Je suis occupé moi. T'as qu'à aller voir si tout le monde est bien inscrit aux activités. Sauf Isabella Swan, je m'en occupe. Donne tout à Emmett après. Merci.

Clairement Tanya bouda, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je continuais à suivre Edward. Plus ça allait, plus nous nous éloignâmes du centre pour arriver dans un espèce de petit bois ou se trouvait une petite **clairière.**

\- C'est beau ici.

\- Oui, j'aime bien venir là. C'est hors limite du centre normalement.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- On sera tranquille, personne ne viendra.

\- Tu vas me violer ?

Il explosa de rire et m'aida à avancer dans l'herbe. Toujours avec son aide, je descendis de mon fauteuil pour m'asseoir par terre.

\- Voilà Bella, on fait un pacte. Tout ce qui se dit ici, reste ici ok ?

\- Même pas là bas au centre ?

\- Juste ici.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je te connais... on est au lycée ensemble, je t'ai vu avant et après... Je sais pas pourquoi on est pas ami mais j'ai rien contre toi, tu as toujours était assez sympa... sauf depuis...

\- Mes jambes.

\- Ouais. Alors ? J'attends le verdict.

\- OK. Ici et nul par ailleurs. Commence. Pourquoi tu aides la secte des handicapées ?

Tranquillement il s'assit en tailleurs face à moi et parla.

\- I ans mon frère a eu un accident de moto. Il avait bu et il a perdu le contrôle. Résultat ils ont dut l'amputer de la jambe droite... enfin jusqu'au genoux. Il y a eut la déprime, l'acceptation, la rééducation et maintenant l'envie d'aider les autres. Il a rencontré Rosalie qui à un frère sourd, elle connaît la langue des signes. Ensembles, ils ont décidé de créer ce centre. Moi, j'ai vu comment était mon frère, je connais le frère de Rosalie, j'ai vu d'autres personnes dans leurs cas... même pire. J'ai vu comment les choses n'étaient pas adaptées alors... moi aussi j'ai envie d'aider du mieux possible.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour Emmett.

\- Il a dépassé ça. Ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre... et même de faire de la moto. Ma mère frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il monte dessus.

Il eut un sourire, perdu dans un souvenir qu'il était le seul à partager. Il finit par soupirer et me regarder avec sérieux.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour toi ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre, ce souvenir était encore douloureux mais je lui devais d'être honnête avec lui, après tout il m'avait dit la vérité pour lui.

\- Après une fête... Tu sais celle de Charlotte Ryann ?

\- Ouais, j'y suis pas aller parce que... je sais plus d'ailleurs. Continue.

\- Je suis partie à 4h30 du matin, à pied, j'habite pas loin. Sauf qu'un type a grillé un feu alors que je traverser. Et voilà...

\- Tu as eu de la chance dans un sens. Tu aurais pu mourir... ou devenir un légume.

\- Je pense que j'aurais préférer mourir.

Edward sembla choqué et secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Edward ! Ok ton frère et tout mais... c'est pas toi qui est privé de tes jambes... Emmett marche ! Je voulais... je voulais... partir en sport étude après le lycée. J'adorais la course ! J'étais la meilleure...

Je pleurais de nouveau. Tout mes rêves étaient réduis à néant à cause de cet accident. Je m'étais rêvée championne olympique, grande athlète... dorénavant j'étais clouée sur quatre roues. Edward ne me prit pas dans ses bras, il saisit seulement ma main, que je serrais et continuai de parler entre deux sanglots.

\- Tout le monde me regarde... avec... de la pitié, de la curiosité... comme une bête de foire ! Le pire c'est... mes parents. Je vois dans leur yeux la peine et la tristesse... et là... en m'envoyant ici... J'ai le sentiment qu'ils... se débarrassent de moi. Que je suis... un poids pour eux...

\- Ils veulent t'aider Bella. J'en suis sûr... mais peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas comment bien s'y prendre. Je pense que tu te montes la tête.

\- Pourquoi ils m'abandonnent ici alors ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont pensé qu'en étant avec d'autres personnes... dans ton cas, ça te ferai voir que vivre n'est pas impossible. Vous êtes autonomes dans le centre. Vous ne vivez pas comme des assistés.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être ranger dans une case où tout m'est impossible justement.

\- Non Bella. Tien, tu voudrais quoi là maintenant ?

Je haussais les épaules et secouais la tête tout en reniflant.

\- Aller Bella. Dis moi. On est à L.A. Loin de Seattle... Hollywood boulevard ? Beverly hills ? Les maisons des stars ?

\- La plage... je voudrais me baigner et aller sur le sable.

\- Ok. Je te promet que dans la semaine, ou ce week end, on ira à la plage. Je vais organiser ça. Ah attend, je reviens...

Son portable s'était mis à sonner, je l'entendis saluer son frère avant qu'il ne s'éloigne quelques minutes avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Emmett veux que je fasse un truc pour lui. Tu es prête à rentrer ?

\- J'ai pas trop le choix.

\- On peut attendre quelque minutes tu sais.

\- Non ça va. Mais je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui. Je repasserais pour les activités.

\- Laisse moi la liste, je vais regarder ça.

\- Ok.

Il me remit dans mon fauteuil et nous retournâmes au centre puis dans ma chambre. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, Edward me laissa et je regardai la liste des activité proposé dans la semaine. En fait il y avait plein de choses chouettes... en fait, je voulais tout faire. Des sorties cinéma, des concerts, même des avant-premières de film ! Il y avait aussi le circuit touristique de la ville, visite des studios de cinéma, le walk of fame, les collines d'Hollywood... des sorties dans des musée, des expositions, des après-midi shoppings... avec enthousiasme nouveau pour moi, je mis mon nom partout où c'était possible.

Deux semaines après mon arrivée au centre, j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais fait plein de choses intéressantes et j'avais même des amis. Alice et Jasper étant les principaux. Je m'amusais plutôt bien, j'avais pris des cours de dessin et de guitare. Avec Edward, nous étions amis je crois, je parlais bien avec lui. De mon état, du lycée, du centre... Il passait toujours me voir le soir dans ma chambre, nous parlions de notre journée quand nous nous étions pas vu. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques petits moments de faiblesse où je pleurais de ma condition mais Edward, toujours lui, était là pour me remonter le morale.

\- Eh !

Jasper venait de se manifester afin de me sortir de mes pensées et parce que c'était à mon tour de jouer à notre partie de carte.

\- Ah pardon Jasper.

J'aimais bien Jasper, il avait beaucoup d'humour, très farceur, toujours souriant. C'était un beau garçon également, il fallait le dire. Il était sourd mais pas muet, il lisait impeccablement sur les lèvres si bien que nous avions quelques conversations.

\- Salut vous deux !

C'était Edward, je lui souris tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de moi. Très poliment il salua Jasper en signant et ils partirent dans une conversation muette. J'ignorais qu'Edward savait fait ça.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu signais ! Comment tu as appris ?

Edward regarda Jasper avec amusement avant de lui dire quelque chose que je ne pouvais comprendre, en tous cas, Jasper se marrait.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ?

\- Je connais Jasper depuis très longtemps... enfin depuis 6 ans qu'Emmett et Rose sont marié.

\- Han ! Je le savais ! Je t'ai posé dix mille fois la question et tu as toujours dis non ! Menteur !

Jasper était mort de rire et Edward avait un large sourire.

\- Bon après cette grande révélation, il est temps d'y aller Swan !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Surprise. À plus Jazz !

Jasper nous salua et je suivis Edward dehors. Normalement je n'avais rien de prévu cette après-midi. Nous étions samedi et nous étions tous libre de faire ce que nous voulions. Arrivé dehors il chaussa des rollers et mis un sac sur son dos, j'aurais pensé que nous allions à la clairière...

\- Edward...?

\- On y va, accroche toi !

Sur-ce il me poussa en roulant sur ses rollers jusqu'à sortir du centre. Nous prîmes ensuite une piste cyclable qui nous conduirait jusqu'à la plage. Il m'emmenait à la plage !

\- On va à la plage ?

\- Oui ! Plus vite ?

\- Donne tout ce que tu as !

Il sourit et accéléra. L'adrénaline grandissait en moi, le vent sur mon visage, l'odeur de la mer toute proche, la vitesse... tous ça était grisant et sans raison apparente je levais les bras en l'air avant d'éclater de rire. J'étais juste heureuse. Arrivée devant la plage, Edward enleva ses rollers et bus un coup tandis que moi je regardais béate l'étendu d'eau qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. C'était magnifique.

\- Première impression ?

\- C'est superbe Edward.

\- Tu te mets sur le banc là ? Je vais aller déposer nos affaires et je reviens te chercher.

\- Tu as des affaires pour moi ?

\- Alice s'en est chargée.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour que je porte un maillot de bain ! Je vois...

\- On t'a eu. Je reviens.

\- J'espère...

Il fit donc l'aller retour entre le sable et moi pour déposer mon fauteuil et son sac avant de revenir me prendre dans ses bras et aller jusqu'à la serviette. Sur le trajet je calai ma tête sur son épaule, il sentait bon, sa peau était douce, ses bras étaient ferme, il ne tremblait pas.

\- Merci Edward...

Sans réfléchir j'embrassais sa joue. Pendant une seconde sa mâchoire se serra mais il tourna la tête vers moi et embrassa à son tour ma joue.

\- De rien.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec Irina ? Ou même Tanya ici ? Et pourquoi tu sembles vouloir être absolument populaire ?

\- Je... ne sais pas trop pour le côté populaire. Je le cherche pas et je m'en sers pas non plus. Tu trouves que j'en abuse ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais tu es toujours entouré de plein de monde... de fille.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant d'attention. Et puis, si on est pas copain avec Edward Cullen, on rate sa vie.

\- Je ne cherche pas ça, je m'en fiche même.

Il me posa sur la serviette qu'il avait préparé pour moi.

\- Et pour Irina ?

\- Si tu avais ouvert un peu les yeux tu aurais vu que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis au moins 4 mois. Et je ne sors pas avec Tanya et je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

\- Oh.

\- Oui oh. Allez, t'es sur la plage, mets toi en maillot qu'on aille dans l'eau.

Je souris et me déshabillai tout en regardant discrètement Edward faire la même chose. Il était absolument... wah ! On dirait un mannequin pour des sous-vêtements. J'avais envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser... je rougis à cette pensées et détournai le regard. Une fois prêt, Edward me reprit dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à l'eau.

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Elle est bonne, pas froide du tout.

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je me baigne ? Je savais nager, je suppose que je peux toujours le faire mais... jamais dans la mer. En tout cas c'est magnifique ! Mais il y a beaucoup de vague, ne me lâche pas.

\- Je te tiens. Prête ?

\- Oui !

Edward avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, mes pieds y étaient déjà mais je ne pouvais rien sentir. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que tout mon corps soit submergés dans l'eau je poussai un petit cri de surprise, elle n'était pas froide, un peu fraîche mais bonne. Je m'accrochai fermement au cou d'Edward et me laissai flotter dans l'eau.

Pendant un long moment je restai contre lui, à m'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations puis petit à petit je me détachai de lui jusqu'à ne le tenir que par les mains. J'étais si heureuse, je me sentai normal, comme avant.

\- Alors contente ?

\- Merci pour tout Edward ! Je flotte, mes jambes ne sont plus juste un poids mort ! J'adore ! On met la tête sous l'eau ?

\- Si tu veux, rapproche toi.

À la force de mes bras je revins dans les siens et il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Prête ?

Je bouchai mon nez tout en remplissant d'air mes poumons puis Edward nous plongea dans l'eau. Quand nous revînmes à la surface, j'éclatai de rire en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière. Nous allâmes ensuite au bord de l'eau où je m'installai face à la mer, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Je papotai de tout et de rien avec Edward jusqu'à demander de retourner plus loin dans la mer.

Edward me demanda de lui faire confiance, chose que je lui accordai. Avec précaution il m'allongea à la surface de l'eau, il me fit faire la planche. J'étais calme, apaisée, mes oreilles étaient dans l'eau, me plongeant dans un silence relaxant. Je fermai même les yeux, m'abandonnant à cette sensation de plénitude totale jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'eau sur mon visage, les bras d'Edward ne me soutenaient plus du tout, j'ouvris les yeux en essayant de rester à la surface mais une vague m'engloutit et je sombrai. J'avais peur, l'eau salée brûla ma gorge quand je bus la tasse, je n'arrivai à remonter à la surface.

J'étais en train de manquer d'air quand on me tira par la taille pour me sortir de l'eau. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de tousser. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, je pleurai et je m'accrochai désespérément à Edward qui me serrait contre lui en murmurant qu'il me tenait et qu'il était désolé. Furtivement je vis Tanya à nos côtés.

\- Je suis désolé princesse... Tanya m'a tiré en arrière... Je te tiens maintenant. On va retourner sur le sable...

Je hochais la tête en restant accrocher à lui, je tremblai encore. Tanya s'approcha de nous et tendit le bras vers Edward mais celui-ci lui lança un regard de tueur.

\- Edward je suis...

\- Toi, ta gueule et me ne me touche pas ! Fous moi la paix merde ! Tu me casses les couilles à être aussi conne putain ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es là ! Elle aurait pu se noyer ! Tu peux pas faire attention putain !

\- Je voulais juste...

\- J'arrête pas de te dire de me lâcher ! J'en ai ras le bol de te voir me tourner autour toute la journée !

\- Mais tu me plais et je...

\- Juste dégage et lâche moi !

Edward sortit de l'eau et alla jusqu'à nos serviettes. Je n'étais pas prête à le lâcher, les muscles de mes bras étaient tétanisés. Il s'assit sur sa serviette, me gardant sur ses cuisses et il passa autour de mes épaules ma propre serviette et me frictionna le dos et les bras pour me séchertandis que je sanglotais toujours à moitié dans son cou.

\- Bella je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai rien vu venir, elle m'a attrapé par derrière...

Je me relevai enfin de le regarder. Peut-être à cause de la peur que je venais d'avoir et que je n'avais pas toute ma tête, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que je me recule choquée par mon geste. J'étais horriblement gênée.

\- Je suis... pardon... c'est... le contre coup... je... oh merde pardon ! Je vais... enfin on...

\- Non, non, non Swan.

Un de ses bras se glissa autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui et son autre main s'empara de ma nuque et il m'embrassa. Cette fois c'était moi qui était surprise, mais je me laissai faire, je le voulais, je répondis même à son baiser et nos langues se rencontrèrent jusqu'à ce que nos souffles soient coupés.

\- Edward...

\- J'en crève d'envie depuis des jours !

\- C'est pas contre le règlement ?

\- Je connais bien le directeur, il ne dira rien... Tout en restant un minimum discret.

\- Tu veux sortir avec une estropié ? Sérieusement ? Et à Seattle ?

\- On y est pas encore, vivons au jour le jour. Et tu n'es pas une estropiée...

Je sondais son regard, il avait l'air sincère. Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Je suis en vacance, on fait des folies,, les amours d'été en font parti !

\- Edward...

\- Ouais. ?

\- Tu sais que je les sens mes fesses ? Il n'y a que mes jambes et mes pieds qui sont insensible...

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Je ris et me serrais contre lui. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi nous restâmes à la plage, Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous, nous nous comportions comme avant, sauf que par moment il m'embrassait ou je le faisais. De retour au centre nous fûmes accueilli par Emmett.

\- Ah salut. Alors la plage Bella ?

\- Super ! Ma première fois à la mer.

Edward intervint en s'adressant à son frère.

\- Mise à part que Tanya à faillie la noyer ! Pourquoi tu l'as engagé cette conne ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Edward expliqua alors ce qui c'était passé et Emmett secoua la tête avec une mine désolée.

\- Je suis navré Bella.

\- Tout va bien. Mon après-midi a été vraiment géniale.

\- Elle ne fera pas les deux mois.

Edward soupira de soulagement.

\- Bonne nouvelle, bon je ramène Bella dans sa chambre. Au fait Emmett, je te préviens... Bella et moi on est ensemble...

\- Ed...

\- Mais je te rassure, pas la peine de me mettre la pression, on sera discret et je la mettrai pas enceinte... le sexe dans le centre c'est interdit et c'est mal... Je voulais juste te le dire ! Allez à plus frangin !

Edward s'éloigna en me poussant sous le regard amusé de son frère.

-LTC-

\- N'importe quoi ! Cette série est nulle ! Tuer le personnage principal comme ça ? C'est du délire ! Je regarde plus je m'en fous !

\- Je suis d'accord. Ils avaient besoin de lui faire ça ? C'est ridicule ! La série est morte sans lui !

\- Carrément !

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posais sur le bureau. Alice et moi venions de regarder l'épisode d'une des nos séries favorites. Nous étions dégoûtés par la mort scandaleuse de notre personnage préféré. C'était notre dernière semaine ici au centre, les vacances se terminaient. J'étais triste, je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais pas partir. J'avais des amis, j'avais fait et vu plein de chose. J'avais profité du soleil et appris que mon handicape n'était pas une fatalité.

\- Comment je trop dégoûtée. Je vais pas dormir de la nuit !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont pas juste fait partir...

J'étais sonnée, tout comme Alice. Nous sursautâmes même quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. C'était Edward. Entre lui et moi tout allait bien, je pense que j'étais amoureuse mais je ne le lui avais pas dit, il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. De toute façon, la semaine prochaine, c'était la rentrée, on risquait de reprendre chacun notre vie.

\- Vous en faite des têtes les filles ! Quelqu'un est mort !

\- Oui, justement ! C'est la fin du monde ! J'en reviens pas ! Je déteste les scénaristes, c'est complètement débile !

Edward leva un sourcil en ma direction. Je souris en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok... bon les filles, au lit, extinction des feux dans 5 minutes.

\- La vie est nulle ! Bonne nuit Bella, à demain.

\- A demain Alice.

Edward laissa Alice passer et il me sourit.

\- Je reviens ma puce, je termine mon rôle de shérif.

\- Fait régner l'ordre Cowboy !

Il rit et sortit de ma chambre. Tranquillement je me mis au lit après avoir fait ma toilette. Une fois les lumières éteintes, annonçant l'heure du couché obligatoire Edward revint dans ma chambre.

\- Alors qui est mort ?

\- Dans une série. C'est pas bien grave... sauf pour les fans... En fait si c'est grave. Bref.

\- Ok.

Il se fit un place dans mon lit et me serra contre son torse.

\- Edward... je ne veux pas que l'été se termine.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus. C'est les meilleurs vacances de ma vie...

\- Pareil. Notre bulle va exploser.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin...

\- C'est que le début c'est ça ? Les jolies phrases toutes faite !

\- Pessimiste Swan.

Je souris et me relevai afin de cédé à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il me rendit bien évidement mon baiser. Très vite nous nous enflammâmes. Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour, j'avoue avoir un peu freiner les ardeurs d'Edward mais je me sentais prête maintenant, j'en avais envie. Mes mains s'aventurèrent sans trop d'hésitation sur le corps de mon petit ami, mes baisers étaient plus fougueux, je pense que le message était clair.

\- Bella... tu es sûre ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok. Mais pas ici.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras avant de nous amener dans sa propre chambre. L'isolation était meilleur et le lit plus grand. Il me posa alors sur le matelas et me surplomba. Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon visage, mon cou... ses mains caressaient mon ventre, mes hanches et mes seins. Ma respiration était plus rapide, chacun de ses baisers et de ses caresses me crispait le ventre.

Un peu tremblante, j'essayai d'enlever le t-shirt d'Edward, mais j'étais stressée, excitée, pressée... Edward ne fit aucune remarque sur ma gaucherie mais il se déshabilla tout seul, puis en fit autant avec moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais vu nu et le spectacle qu'il m'offrait me plaisait énormément. Quand à lui ses yeux brillaient, il me regardait avec... fascination, admiration... Je crois que je lui plaisais aussi.

\- Tu es magnifique Bella. Écoute chérie, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu ressens... ou pas d'ailleurs. Je veux... que tu sois à l'aise.

\- D'accord.

Il revint vers moi en s'allongeant à mes côtés. Tournés l'un vers l'autre nous reprîmes nos baisers et nos caresses. Dès qu'Edward s'aventurait sur des zones, insensible chez moi, je me faisais un plaisir de le remettre sur la bonne voie. Quand nos corps furent stimulés à leur maximum, Edward enfila un préservatif et s'installa entre mes jambes. Doucement il les plaça autour de sa taille. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il poussa brusquement et violemment en moi.

\- Edward ! Doucement...

Je savais que lors de la première fois ont pouvait avoir mal, mais là... brutus !

\- Désolé, j'ai pensé qu'en y allant...vite... ça serai mieux.

\- Attend s'il te plaît... ne bouge plus...

\- Pardon pardon...

J'essayais de me détendre, rejetant la douleur ne me concentrant que sur le désir et l'envie que j'avais de lui. Afin de m'aider, Edward embrassait mon visage tendrement. Quand je fus un peu plus à l'aise je le lui signalai et il bougea très lentement en moi. La douleur ne disparut pas totalement, mais le coté agréable me dominait tout de même. Par ses gestes, par sa tendresse, Edward arriva à me faire oublier le côté désagréable du début.

Rapidement je pris de l'assurance, mes mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de mon petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une place confortable sur ses fesses. Nos lèvres ne se quittèrent que rarement, le plaisir montaient petit à petit, mon ventre se crispait, je gémissai, haletai sous les assauts de plus en plus rapide d'Edward.

Finalement mon corps se tendit, je perdis pied. Une explosion de plaisir me submergea, me rendant tremblante et heureuse. Je sentis Edward être en proie de son propre orgasme alors que moi je redescendais doucement sur terre. Quand il se retira, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer et de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Pardon ça va ?

\- Oui. C'était plutôt chouette.

\- Chouette ?

Je souris et il se leva du lit pour disparaître. Zut, j'avais peur de l'avoir vexé.

\- Je voulais pas te vexer... c'était très bien... je...

\- Je ne suis pas vexé.

Il réapparut en boxer et avec un gant de toilette à la main. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ma salle de bain n'est pas équipé... j'ai pas envie que tu ailles dans la tienne, alors je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je l'observais me nettoyer les cuisses et sursautais légèrement quand il passa sur mon intimité encore sensible. Il avait l'air perdus dans ses pensées, presque un peu grognon même. J'eus soudainement peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, peut-être que mon handicape me desservait encore une fois.

\- Edward ça va ? Je suis désolée si j'ai été nulle...

\- Nulle ? Non ! C'était très..chouette !

\- Alors pourquoi on dirait que tu vas à l'enterrement de toute ta famille ?

\- Je ne... je m'en veux t'avoir était si brusque au début... rien à voir avec ta performance ma puce.

Je me redressais sur les coudes tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais eu mal vu la taille de... ton membre. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. C'était ma première fois... il paraît que ça fait toujours un peu mal. Maintenant je suis tranquille !

\- J'aurai pus... être plus délicat mais... c'était ma première fois aussi.

\- Non ?! Je te crois pas !

\- Je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Irina. Je ne me sentais pas prêt.

\- Mais elle disait à tout le monde que tu étais un super coup !

\- Elle mentait. Enfin, elle ne le sait pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu nue et elle non plus ne m'a pas vu. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée comme je te touche Isabella.

Je réprimais un frissons quand il prit en coupe l'un de mes seins et qu'il caressa de son pouce mon téton. Son regard était fixé sur son geste, le mien était fixé sur son visage. J'étais réellement surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait été vierge jusqu'ici.

\- Alors je trouve que nous nous en sommes bien sorti pour deux novices !

Il sourit et je me redressais pour l'embrasser..

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête Swan ?

\- Il nous faut de l'entraînement. Nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine de vacance !

Il rit et nous repartîmes dans la découverte du plaisir charnelle. Le lendemain c'est la sonnerie du réveil qui me réveilla, nous réveilla puisque Edward dormait toujours à mes côtés. Il n'était que 8h. Nous étions dimanche, je pouvais donc dormir jusqu'à 10h au moins. Edward éteignit le réveille et pris son portable pour appeler sans doute son frère.

\- Ouais... B'soin de moi ?... fatigué... Ferme là... Ok.

\- On peut dormir encore ?

\- Toi oui, moi non. Y a des dépars qui commence aujourd'hui. Faut que j'aille aider.

\- D'accord... Viens me réveiller à 10h.

\- Promis.

Il m'embrassa avant de se lever, puis je me rendormi presque aussitôt. Lors de mon second réveille, je fus tiré des bras de Morphée par la bouche audacieuse de mon petit ami. Quelle agréable façon d'être réveillée ! Remise de mon orgasme matinal Edward me ramena dans ma chambre où il me laissa me préparer pour la journée.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le centre se vidait, je fis mes au-revoirs à mes amies mais heureusement Alice et Jasper partaient le même jour que moi, leur dire au revoir à eux, allai me déchirer le cœur. Toutes les nuits de la semaine, j'avais dormi avec Edward. Je ne savais pas du tout comment notre retour et notre vie à Seattle sera. J'avais peur de le perdre.

Quand mes parents arrivèrent pour venir me chercher, ce fut un moment confus pour moi. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, ils m'avaient manqué, mais je savais qu'il allait falloir faire mes adieux à ma vie ici. Je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer. Après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires, je réussis à dire au revoir à Alice et Jasper entre deux sanglots, puis je saluai l'équipe d'animateur et enfin Edward. Il revenait à Seattle dans deux jours, la veille de la rentrée. Nos au-revoirs furent pudiques, pas de baiser ou de mots doux. Il me serra juste contre lui en me disant « à très vite ». Peut-être que la présence de mes parents l'intimidait, où alors il avait déjà tourné la page. Pourtant hier il m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais encore, puis nous avions pleuré en silence tous les deux.

Le trajet du retour fut long et triste. Je discutai tout de même avec mes parents mais mon cœur était en Californie. Le temps à Seattle était gris, les vacances étaient bel et bien terminée. Tout comme mon histoire avec Edward. Rien depuis mon départ, pas le moindre signe. J'avais le cœur brisé.

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Tout le monde semblait être heureux de se retrouver, l'ambiance était légère, le sujet principal était « Alors tes vacances ? » moi je m'isolai, je ne parlai à personne et quand de loin je voyais Edward entouré de toute sa cour je l'évitai. Je souffrais.

Il était midi. La première matinée s'était bien passé. J'avais un bon emploi de temps, des profs sympa et plutôt bon. Après avoir fait le queue pour obtenir un plateau repas, j'allai m'installer à une table en retrait et toute seule. J'avais l'impression de revivre mes premiers jours au centre. Perdue dans mes souvenir je ne vis pas Edward arriver et s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Salut.

\- Salut...

Je ne le regardai pas, je restai concentré sur mon assiette. Je ne voulais pas craquer en plein milieux de la cantine.

\- Bella je suis désolé mais...

\- Je sais... c'était inévitable. Je m'y attendai en fait. Mais je comprends. C'est bien aussi... ça n'aura pas duré longtemps... je n'ai pas eu le temps de tomber véritablement amoureuse...

\- Who who who ! Du calme ! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu romps avec moi...

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi m'ignore depuis trois jours ?

\- Tu as mon numéro ?

Je relevai la tête en réfléchissant. Non... c'est vrai je n'avais pas le numéro d'Edward...

\- Euh non...

\- Et moi j'ai pas le tien. J'ai bien regardé dans ton dossier au centre, mais il n'y avait que le téléphone de ton père. J'ai pas osé appeler.

Quelle conne ! Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu m'appeler ! Au centre, à aucun moment nous n'avions eu besoin de joindre l'autre et nous n'avions pas du tout pensé à échanger nos portables le jour de mon départ.

\- Ouais Swan... on s'y est prit comme des manches sur ce coup là.

\- Je déprime depuis trois jours...

\- Je suis désolé ma puce.

\- On a été nul.

J'attrapai mon portable et avec un certain amusement et un évident soulagement, j'enregistrai le numéro d'Edward avant de lui envoyer un message pour qu'il ait le mien.

\- Alors t'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

\- Euh... en fait si... je suis très amoureuse en réalité.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre... Je suis fou amoureux de toi moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Wah. De triste et déprimée, je passais à la fille la plus heureuse sur terre. Il m'aimait !

\- Je t'aime et je veux qu'on continu de sortir ensemble. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oh Edward oui ! Oui ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Seigneur j'ai eu si peur !

\- C'était un mal entendu. Approche...

Il tira mon fauteuil vers lui et il m'embrassa. Folle de bonheur je répondis à son baiser jusqu'à me sentir gênée des regards que je sentais sur notre couple plutôt insolite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le monde nous regarde...

Edward regarda rapidement autour de nous avant de sourire et de relever mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ouais... et alors ?

Je souris à mon tour avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il avait raison. Et alors ?


	4. OS2 - L'Italie et moi

**Présentation :** Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)

 **Titre :** L'Italie et moi

" **Couple" :** Renesmée x Demetri

 **Le Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances".**

 **L'Italie et moi**

Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis. Mes parents sont trop protecteurs envers moi, simplement parce que je suis différente des autres. La famille de mon père tente de me soutenir mais eux-aussi ont peur pour moi, à un point tel que j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant d'espérer partir en vacances. J'ai fini par faire céder tout le monde autour de moi et me voilà en route pour l'Italie, plus particulièrement pour Volterra. Je sais que ma destination ne plaît à personne, pas même à Jacob, mon petit-ami, mais j'ai besoin de me rendre sur les lieux où beaucoup de choses ont changé pour ma famille. Ici, mon père a failli trouver la mort, ma mère est venue le sauver et ils ont rencontré la famille la plus influente, les Volturi. J'ai de rares souvenirs de ces vampires aux yeux rouges mais ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'ils souhaitaient ma mort. Pourtant, je ne le leur reproche rien, j'ai bien compris que seul le respect des lois compte pour eux et qu'ils ont cru que je n'étais qu'une nouvelle-née, comme d'autres avant moi et sûrement d'autres après.

Tranquillement assise sur mon lit dans la chambre que j'ai réservée pour mes deux mois de vacances, je feuillette un guide touristique, essayant de ne pas penser à mon téléphone qui vibre sur la couverture. Le nom de Jacob y est affiché en lettres majuscules mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre maintenant alors que je suis arrivée depuis quelques heures seulement. Ses sentiments me touchent mais je n'éprouve rien pour lui en ce moment, je suis bien trop préoccupée par mes études et par la récente trahison de ma meilleure amie. A croire que l'amitié n'est plus rien pour elle depuis qu'elle est tombée amoureuse, comme si je ne représentais plus que le passé. Je peux facilement l'oublier, je sais que j'en suis capable et que, de toute manière, je risque de perdre ceux qui me sont proches dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain. Le fait d'être hybride n'a pas que de bons côtés, malheureusement, mais je ne peux pas reprocher à mes parents d'avoir tout fait pour me garder malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient au moment de ma naissance. Après tout, j'ai eu leur amour et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Lançant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre me permet de voir que la nuit commence à tomber. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je me lève enfin, me débarrassant de mon peignoir avant d'enfiler une petite robe rouge recommandée par ma tante Alice qui a vu mon avenir. Grâce aux conseils d'une amie et par un grand coup de pouce de sa part, j'ai été invitée à **une fête** et je compte bien en profiter, surtout sans mes parents. Je sors de la chambre, referme la porte puis descend dans le hall de l'hôtel avant de me retrouver dehors, inspirant l'air de la ville. La plupart des bâtiments sont anciens mais je les trouve à mon goût. Plusieurs touristes se baladent dans les rues et j'aperçois des couples qui se tiennent la main, des enfants qui rient en courant ou des inconnus qui photographient les différents monuments avec les lueurs des lampadaires ouvragés. J'entends une musique au loin et je me décide à me promener un peu avant de rejoindre le lieu de la fête. Je sais qu'il me reste un peu de temps pour être à l'heure alors autant en profiter un petit peu pour me détendre au grand air.

Au détour d'une rue, je tombe sur un groupe de musiciens qui attirent l'attention de tous les passants. La musique est envoûtante et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le ciel s'assombrit encore plus que je remarque que je suis en retard. **La course** commence contre les secondes qui s'égrainent et je maudis ma curiosité de m'avoir menée vers l'origine de la musique. Mon carton d'invitation à la main, je tente de me retrouver dans les rues de **Volterra** mais elles sont nombreuses à se ressembler et je n'arrive pas à deviner où je suis. Je prends une grande inspiration, déchiffrant le nom de la rue sur le panneau jusqu'à l'instant où je me rappelle que je n'ai aucune plan sur moi. La panique me gagne alors et je m'arrête, le cœur battant. Je ne devrais pas être perturbée, ma nature me protège des humains mais je crains plutôt de rencontrer un vampire, ce qui ne jouerait pas en ma faveur. L' **adrénaline** se met à couler dans mes veines à la pensée de croiser un Volturi et je dois respirer plusieurs fois à petits coups pour me calmer. Remettant mes idées en place, je décide de rejoindre les rues les plus peuplées de Volterra

Un mauvais pressentiment me saisit quand une silhouette surgit devant moi. Je ne vois que sa taille et son ombre mais je cherche déjà **une faille** dans sa position. Je devine qu'il s'agit d'un homme, rien de plus et je recule légèrement quand il s'avance d'une démarche trop souple pour être humaine. Comme si sur toutes les personnes qui peuplent Volterra, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur autre chose qu'un vampire ? Je serre les poings en le défiant du regard pendant qu'il s'approche encore, me laissant voir son visage. J'ai beau savoir que je dois m'attendre à quelqu'un de magnifique, comme tous les vampires, je reste surprise face à son charisme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de **la triche** , que les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'être sublimes en plus d'avoir des sens plus développés que les humains. Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu se posent sur moi, me toisant, m'évaluant. Je me tends imperceptiblement en comprenant qu'il a soif et que seul le sang pourra le rassasier. Comme premier jour de vacances, j'ai connu bien mieux mais je n'ai pas peur, étrangement. Pourtant, cet instant pourrait marquer **la fin** de mon existence mais je me contente de sourire.

\- Vous devriez vous en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour vous nourrir.

Je suis surprise par mon propre courage et il faut croire que l'inconnu partage le même avis. Après une courte **hésitation** , il finit par plisser les yeux, s'attendant sûrement à me voir rire et dire que je plaisante. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je reste bien droite à l'observer, remarquant sa chevelure corbeau, sa peau pâle et surtout le collier qui pend à son cou avec la marque des Volturi bien visible.

\- Tu es Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et Isabella Cullen.

Ce n'est pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Cet étranger me tutoie sans me demander mon avis et il s'exprime dans un américain impeccable. Les rouages de mon cerveau se sont mis en marche, je sais son nom, je le devine à ses paroles car ce n'est pas mon apparence qui lui dit qui je suis mais plutôt mon odeur. Je me fige complètement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent encore une fois.

\- Vous êtes Demetri, le traqueur. Êtes-vous là pour me tuer ?

\- Notre rencontre n'est que le fruit du hasard, je cherchais une autre proie, un individu qui parcourt les rues de Volterra en créant de nouveaux vampires.

Le dégoût transparaît dans chacun de ses mots. Lui, comme tous les autres, tient à respecter la loi imposée par ses maîtres. La création de nouveau-nés, ici-même, sous le nez d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus, est une injure faite aux trois chefs des Volturi. Demetri ne s'éloigne pas pour autant, continuant de m'observer. Son regard est moins assoiffé, il est plus doux et presque compréhensif. Ses yeux se posent brièvement sur le carton d'invitation et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- L'heure d'entrée est passée, ironise-t-il.

\- Je me suis perdue.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend d'avouer ça à un vampire qui m'est inconnu mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Secouant la tête avec un air consterné, le traqueur est à mes côtés en quelques secondes, m'attrapant par le bras pour me ramener en plein cœur de la foule. Il ne me lâche pas pour autant, continuant de marcher, finissant par me rendre ma liberté de mouvement lorsque nous arrivons devant le bâtiment où se tient la fête. Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier Demetri, il a déjà disparu. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps dehors pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. A l'intérieur, la fête est bien commencée et les **retrouvailles** avec mes amis ne se passent pas comme je l'imaginais. Nous n'échangeons que quelques mots et je fais la connaissance d'autres personnes, des italiens pour la plupart. Certains portent des masques pour s'amuser, en proclamant qu'ils font partie de **la secte** la plus populaire d'Italie. Je les écoute à peine, me rendant au buffet où je prends un verre de cocktail avec alcool. Je n'ose pas penser à ce que mes parents pourraient me dire car si je suis ici, c'est surtout pour profiter de mes vacances. Alors je continue à boire, tenant mieux l'alcool que les autres, tous des humains.

 **-LTC-**

 **Le réveil** est dur, je ne me souviens plus de la manière dont je suis rentrée à l'hôtel. M'asseyant, je porte une main à ma tête où j'ai la forte impression de ressentir des coups de marteau. Je pensais qu'être hybride me permettrait de boire autant que je le souhaitais mais j'ai fait fausse route. Je remarque, sans surprise, que je porte toujours ma robe rouge et je soupire. Jacob me ferait sans doute la morale pour mon comportement mais je préfère ne pas songer à lui. Dénouant mes muscles, je me lève pour récupérer des affaires dans la penderie, m'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'en ressors avec un sourire puis je m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils après avoir récupéré le guide touristique. La **fascination** que la ville exerce sur moi me surprend car je ne croyais pas qu'elle serait aussi belle. Je tourne les pages du guide, me perdant dans les photos de Volterra. Mon téléphone portable se met à sonner et je grogne inconsciemment, ayant déjà compris qui cherche à me joindre. Je hausse les épaules en continuant ma lecture tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il me faudra recontacter ma famille à un moment ou à un autre.

Irritée par la sonnerie de mon portable, je le récupère et décroche. Jacob me parle longuement, me rappelant à quel point il m'aime. Il dit aussi que je lui manque beaucoup puis il cède la place à mes parents. Mon père est plus calme qu'avant mon départ et je devine que tante Alice n'y est pas étrangère. Si elle a vu que tout se passait bien alors mes parents seront tous les deux rassurés. Nous discutons encore quelques minutes puis je raccroche avant de retourner m'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu auras ta famille à tes côtés pour l'éternité ?

Je sursaute et pose mon regard sur le fauteuil qui me fait face **le visiteur** qui s'est invité dans ma chambre. Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer, ni entendu, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu franchir la porte sans les clefs mais je ne me questionne pas plus.

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- Disons simplement que je suis curieux. Rares sont les vampires qui peuvent s'enorgueillir d'être nés et de continuer à vivre avec leurs parents biologiques.

\- Je ne suis pas vampire, mais plutôt hybride. Je mange et bois comme n'importe quel humain.

\- Mais tu vivras éternellement, comme n'importe quel vampire. Je t'envie d'être entourée de tant d'être aimés.

Je suis troublée par ses paroles et pas seulement parce qu'il est un Volturi. Sa transformation en vampire n'a pas dû être évidente et je doute qu'il considère les autres vampires comme une seconde famille, même s'il leur est fidèle. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, remarquant que ses yeux ne sont plus noirs comme hier mais d'un rouge flamboyant qui est un rappel constant de sa condition de vampire non végétarien. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à lui confier ce que je pense sur ma vie, sur ma famille et sur mon avenir. J'aime mes parents et tous les autres Cullen mais je veux plus de liberté. Sans compter Jacob qui ne cesse de me surveiller comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. J'ai tout appris sur les modificateurs, sur l'imprégnation mais je ne me sens pas prête à me lier à Jacob. Demetri m'écoute sans faire le moindre commentaire et, quand j'ai fini de lui raconter la **vérité** sur mes pensées, il sourit doucement, me réchauffant le cœur.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais autant de choses sur le cœur. A croire que le fait d'être hybride ne t'épargne pas.

\- J'ai quand même une meilleure existence que les vampires, je ne dépends pas du sang.

\- Mais tu as un don, ce qui fait de toi une future proie pour Aro.

Il me révèle ça sans la moindre émotion et je frissonne. Il ne devrait pas me parler ainsi d'Aro et de ses plans, pourtant, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à me faire cette **révélation**. Sans raison, je pense aux dons de mes parents et d'autres vampires, me posant une question qui n'est pourtant pas importante.

\- Les vampires ont-ils toujours eu des dons ?

Demetri me regarde avec un étonnement croissant, comme s'il sentait que j'étais complètement folle. Il me répond malgré tout, ce qui me surprend.

\- Connais-tu le mythe qui est à l'origine de la guerre de Troie ?

\- La pomme de la discorde, non ? Celle qui a été envoyée à Zeus et qui devait être donnée à « la plus belle ».

\- Selon la légende, Zeus a confié cette tâche à **Pâris** et ce pauvre berger a dû choisir entre Athéna, Héra et Aphrodite. Les Dieux et Déesses n'existent pas mais, à l'époque, les vampires étaient considérés comme tels.

\- Ça signifie donc que les trois « Déesses » n'étaient pas humaines, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Des trois, Aphrodite avait un don, celui de convaincre n'importe qui par de simples mots. Elle a été la première à posséder d'étranges capacités et on voit où ça a mené Pâris. **Le vote** fait, il a enlevé Hélène, déclenchant ainsi la guerre de Troie.

Qui pourrait croire que d'aussi anciens mythes sont liés aux vampires ? Au moins, j'ai ma réponse sur les dons et je trouve ça très fascinant d'en apprendre autant, surtout de la part de Demetri. Lui, le traqueur, le **tueur** , vient de me faire une leçon sur un mythe datant de l'Antiquité. Au loin, une horloge se met à sonner midi, pile au moment où mon estomac se met à gronder. Je n'ai pas déjeuné, je n'avais pas faim, mais maintenant, les bons plats de l'hôtel se rappellent à moi. Je me lève en même temps que Demetri et nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Le traqueur semble tendu et il répond à mon interrogation muette en déclarant que ses maîtres l'attendent. Nous sortons de ma chambre en même temps et j'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'il n'est déjà plus là. Il pourra facilement se fondre dans la foule au-dehors, le soleil n'est pas présent et je doute qu'il fera meilleur dans l'après-midi. J'arrive au restaurant de l'hôtel, m'installe à une table et observe les nuages qui s'accumulent dans le ciel. Hormis pour le paysage, je suis venue ici pour profiter du beau temps de l'Italie. Sans doute aurai-je plus de chances dans les jours prochains.

 **-LTC-**

Un mois est passé depuis mon arrivée à Volterra et je croise souvent Demetri dans les rues de la ville italienne. Nous discutons longtemps tous les deux, à tel point qu'il est parfois en danger vis-à-vis des siens. Je ne pense pas qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus seraient heureux d'apprendre que leur meilleur traqueur passe son temps avec la fille d'Edward et Bella. Demetri a eu de la chance de ne pas être en contact avec le don d'Aro mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Après tout, même si nous faisons connaissance, ce n'est pas du tout la personne avec qui j'aurais pu penser passer mes vacances. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce sont les meilleures parmi celles dont je me souviens et je ne souhaite pas qu'elles s'arrêtent. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans un petit bistrot de Volterra, là où personne ne vient poser de questions dérangeantes, là où la vie privée de tout le monde est respectée. Je sirote un cocktail, sans alcool cette fois-ci, tandis que Demetri patiente, aux aguets. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tranquille et c'est dommage de se rendre compte qu'il est toujours tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à apercevoir d'autres Volturi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur tes gardes ?

Au final, le tutoiement est venu plus vite que ce que je croyais. Il est le seul avec qui je peux parler depuis que je suis là. J'ai tenté de retrouver mes amis mais celle qui m'a invitée n'est plus célibataire, elle a un petit-ami et je n'avais pas envie de tenir **la chandelle** entre eux. Avec Demetri, tout est plus facile, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher qui je suis et nous nous comprenons. Le plus dur est de résister à la **tentation** de nouer avec lui un lien plus fort que celui d'une simple **amitié**.

\- Que feras-tu après tes vacances ? me demande le traqueur avec curiosité.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études et j'hésite entre plusieurs universités. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, si je ne vais pas dans l'une cette fois-ci, j'aurai tout le temps de m'y rendre plus tard. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de reprendre des études ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, je lis dans ses yeux beaucoup de tristesse.

\- La seule fois où j'ai essayé, quand j'appartenais à un ancien clan, je n'ai pas su me retenir. L' **enterrement** de l'un de mes camarades a suffi à me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fait pour me fondre dans la masse des humains.

J'ignore quoi dire et je me sens ridicule d'avoir lancé le sujet. Je finis mon cocktail puis vais payer avant de sortir en compagnie de Demetri. Parfois, je m'interroge sur ce que voit tante Alice, si elle a appris à mes parents que je côtoie le meilleur des traqueurs. Nous retournons à l'hôtel en discutant, comme à notre habitude. Demetri m'a fait visiter tous les coins de Volterra et j'ai pris assez de photos pour convaincre mes parents comme quoi je me suis bien comportée, comme n'importe quel touriste en vacances.

-LTC-

Avec des gestes désespérés, je tente de fermer ma valise sans comprendre comment tante Alice a pu faire entrer tant de vêtements dedans. Dès ce soir, je repars de Volterra, ce qui ne me met pas de bonne humeur. Dans moins d'une semaine, je commence l'université mais partir d'ici signifie quitter Demetri et son amitié. J'admets que j'ai parfois été en danger, j'ai même fait une chute qui m'a valu **quelques points de suture** mais, dans l'ensemble, c'était parfait.

\- Crois-tu que tu reviendras ?

Je ne sursaute plus, j'ai pris l'habitude de le voir surgir n'importe quand de n'importe où. Mais c'est la première fois que j'entends de la tension dans sa voix. Je boucle enfin ma valise puis me tourne vers lui. Ses iris sont rouges, il vient juste de se nourrir, garantissant ainsi la survie du personnel de l'hôtel. Je n'arrive pas trouver mes mots, je ne me sens pas capable de lui dire ce que je pense.

\- J'ignore si mes parents me laisseront revenir un jour. Et puis, d'ici-là, tu auras reçu de nouveaux ordres de tes maîtres.

J'ai toujours l'impression de parler d'un animal mais Demetri se moque bien de la manière dont il est considéré par Aro et ses deux frères.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je ressens, réplique-t-il en s'avançant. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, Renesmée.

J'aime sa manière de prononcer mon prénom en entier comme s'il goûtait chacun des syllabes. Il est si proche que je sens son odeur et, sans même réfléchir à mon geste, je tends une main vers son visage. Il m'arrête en attrapant mon poignet puis, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il m'attire contre lui avant de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont glacées contre les miennes et, pourtant, une intense chaleur se répand dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Je me presse contre lui en accentuant le baiser, cherchant à y trouver une vérité que je connais déjà. Depuis le premier regard échangé, je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé et que je n'y peux rien. J'ai développé des sentiments pour Demetri, quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'amitié, ce qui n'est pas évident à avouer. Je me détache de lui brusquement, secouant la tête négativement. Je repars ce soir, je vais étudier plusieurs années, Jacob sera toujours là à mes côtés car il s'est imprégné de moi. Je ne veux voir souffrir personne et, pourtant, j'ai déjà l'impression de faire du mal autour de moi.

\- Je t'attendrai, Renesmée. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes.

Et il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de s'éclipser. J'imagine déjà les questions de mes parents sur mes vacances et sur ma vie sentimentale. Devrai-je leur dire que je me suis attachée à quelqu'un ou est-ce que je dois considérer Demetri comme une idylle de vacances ? Tout ceci n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment car j'ai un avion à prendre, un **vol de nuit** qui me permettra de me remettre les idées en place. Famille Cullen, me revoilà !


	5. OS3 - Le mariage

**Présentation :** Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)  
 **Titre :** Le mariage  
 **"Couple"** : Bella-Jasper  
 **Le Rating :** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances".

* * *

\- LTC -

Enfin en vacances ! Bella avait raccroché sa blouse et ne devrait pas retourner à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines complètes. Deux semaines ! Elle qui n'avait pas pris de réelles vacances depuis des années, c'était incroyable.

Bon, pour dire la **vérité,** elle aurait préféré partir dans d'autres circonstances, mais bon. Son frère allait se marier et même si sa futur Belle-sœur, où futur ex-Belle-sœur, comme Bella aimait l'appeler dans l'intimité de sa tête, n'était pas vraiment sa meilleure amie, il lui faudrait l'accepter. Enfin, pour les quinze prochains jours du moins, après, ils ne se verraient qu'occasionnellement, lors des **fête** s de fin d'année et encore. Bella avait été proche de son frère avant, mais avec son départ pour l'armée, la guerre et ses études à elle qui l'avaient éloigné de l'état de Washington où vivaient leurs parents, ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent. Alors quand elle avait reçu l'invitation, l' **hésitation** avait été de courte durée… Quinze jours à Hawaï tout frais payé, ça ne se refuse pas !

Emmett était Major dans l'armée de terre Américaine quand il avait finalement quitté la vie militaire après l **'enterrement** de son meilleur ami et collègue. Depuis, il était devenu agent de sécurité dans le privée et était tombé sous le charme de la ravissante et glaçante riche héritière Rosalie Hale. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la **tentation** et quelques mois après le début de sa mission auprès d'elle, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter et maintenant, ils allaient se marier.

Bella secoua la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, une vielle Chevrolet rouillée dont elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer. Elle mit le contact et roula rapidement en direction de son appartement. Son petit trou à rat, comme elle aimait bien l'appeler. Étant en deuxième année de résidence en chirurgie au Bellevue Hospital de New-York, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à passer ici de toute façon, alors à quoi bon investir dans un logement plus confortable.

Elle attrapa la valise qu'elle avait commencé à préparer la veille et continua à y placer des vêtements au hasard. Quinze jours à Hawaï et elle n'avait qu'un seul maillot de bain… Tant pis, elle irait faire les boutiques la bas ! Cela ferait plaisir à leur mère. Renée serait outrée si elle voyait le contenu de sa garde-robe !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, annonçant l'arrivée de son taxi. Elle attrapa sa petite valise, ferma la porte à clef et descendit dans la rue. Le taxi jaune était garé en double file et elle se dépêcha de grimper à l'arrière, plaçant sa valise à côté d'elle.

Son **vol de nuit** New-York-Honolulu durait plus de 10 heures et elle ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir une fois l'avion stabilisé après le décollage. Après une garde de trente-six heures, elle aurait pu dormir n'importe où de toute façon. Et heureusement, il n'y aurait pas d'escale.

Elle rêvait qu'elle était en train de refermer un patient par **quelques points de suture** après une intervention particulièrement difficile quand elle fut brusquement réveillée par une embardée de l'avion.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, réveillée par son bip, mais bien à 20 000 pieds dans le ciel, en direction d'un petit paradis. Elle entendit quelqu'un rire doucement derrière elle mais n'osa pas se retourner. La honte, elle avait dû hurler en se réveillant. Super…

Quelques heures plus tard, et après une autre sieste, Bella se sentait presque aussi fraîche qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente.

Après avoir récupéré sa valise elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Emmett, mais aussi sa statuesque et magnifique fiancée venus l'accueillir. Il avait un sourire gigantesque et elle ne pouvait le dénier, semblait particulièrement heureux.

\- BABY BELL Hurla-t-il en l'enserrant dans une étreinte d'ours ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois là !

Bella n'avait pas imaginé leurs **retrouvailles** ainsi, mais elle était contente de voir que son frère semblait toujours égal à lui-même et que l'argent de la belle Rosalie ne l'avait pas (encore) fait changer.

\- Bonjour Emmy… Veux-tu bien me lâcher s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas respirer.

Il la relâcha, non sans l'avoir fait tournoyer une ou deux fois avant et quand il la reposa, ils riaient tous les deux à perdre haleine !

\- Oh, je suis tellement content que tu ais lâché un peu ton hôpital pour venir ma sœurette adorée ! Tu me manques tellement !

\- Tu sais bien que je fais ce que je peux, mais la résidence demande beaucoup d'investissement.

\- Je sais bien, Baby Bell, je te taquine.

Il se retourna vers sa fiancé qui, sous ses airs de reine de glace avait un regard attendrit envers son futur mari.

\- Rosalie, tu te souviens de Bella ?

\- Bien sûr. Enchanté de te revoir Bella. Fit-elle en tendant la main vers elle.

Si Bella fût surprise par le sourire, peut-être discret, mais franc de Rosalie, elle ne laissa rien voir et serra la main de sa futur belle-sœur fermement.

\- Bella, je sais que, normalement, j'aurais dû te demander cela il y a des mois, mais, je voulais le faire en personne. Accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Demoiselle d'honneur ? Ce n'était pas normalement une tâche qui incombait à la meilleure amie de la mariée ?

\- Euh… Oui ? Répondit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée !

\- Très bien. Je te ferais parvenir ton emploi du temps pour les prochains jours alors. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à préparer.

Et merde. Les mots emploi du temps et vacances avaient une sonorité étrange mis côte à côte.

\- Bon, on y va ? J'aimerais pouvoir tester l'eau de l'océan avant ce soir. Dit-finalement Bella qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Non, nous attendons un autre **visiteur**. Il devait être sur le même vol que toi, je me demande ce qu'il fait.

\- Ah le voilà. Fit Rosalie dont le visage s'éclaira comme jamais Bella ne l'avait vu.

Elle se retourna et vit une espèce de dieu Grec s'approcher d'eux. Un grand blond, à l'allure d'un **Pâris** endimanché dans son costume trois pièces en lin. Il était beau, avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant, un visage harmonieux, le front haut, la mâchoire carré et les pommettes saillantes. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire aussi éclatant que celui de la princesse blonde et ses dents, blanches semblaient briller d'un vif éclat.

Une vraie publicité pour dentifrice ambulante, pensa Bella.

« Jazzy » Cria Rosalie en se jetant dans les bras de l'inconnu.

Bella se retourna vers son frère, interrogative.

\- C'est Jasper Hale, le frère aîné de Rose. Ah, c'était une **révélation**. Bella ne savait pas qu'elle avait un frère. Un frère aussi beau que Rosalie était belle.

Rosalie se retourna et présenta Bella.

\- Jasper, voici Bella, la sœur d'Emmett, elle vient de New-York comme toi, et a accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard de l'adonis blond qui la regardait avec une indifférence polie.

\- Enchanté Bella. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton moqueur, rigolant doucement.

\- Euh. Bella se senti rougir encore plus. Bien sûr qu'il avait été témoin de sa longue sieste et ce rire… Il ressemblait à celui de tout à l'heure ! Super première impression… Mais bon, elle n'avait rien à prouver à ces gens. Ils étaient riches, beau et alors !

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et se retourna vers son frère.

\- On y va ?

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une Jeep décapotable de location, bien dans le genre d'Emmett. Emmett et Jasper à l'avant, elle et Rosalie à l'arrière. Celle-ci ne cessa de parler d'essayages, de **répétitions** et de fleurs durantles deux heures de trajets qui les séparaient du complexe hôtelier où ils passeraient les quinze prochains jours et où le mariage aurait lieu le week-end prochain.

\- Papa et maman n'arrivent que dans deux jours Bell's. On se retrouve ce soir pour diner. En attendant, quartier libre. Ne fait pas trop de bêtise, hein ! Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé et elle rougit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux tenir la **chandelle** entre vous deux ce soir.

\- Mais si, tu viens, il y aura Jasper, les amies de collèges de Rose et quelques potes de l'armée. Je sais que Jacob est très pressé de te revoir Baby Bell.

Oh purée. Jacob Black, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Bella avait fait l'erreur de coucher avec lui avant de partir pour New-York, histoire de ne pas être la seule vierge en école de médecine et depuis, il ne cessait de la relancer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Rarement, heureusement…

\- Super ! Fit-elle sarcastique.

\- Alice sera là aussi, elle laisse les jumelles à garder, elle sera contente de te revoir.

Alice était la veuve d'Edward Cullen, le meilleur ami d'Emmett, mort au combat il y a trois ans, laissant sa femme enceinte dévastée et furieuse contre la terre entière.

Bella est Alice s'entendaient bien. Elles avaient lié cette **amitié** particulière des familles de militaires, se soutenant lors des moments difficiles et partageant les bonnes et les mauvaises nouvelles ensemble. La mort d'Edward les avait tous dévasté, Emmett avait quitté l'armé et Bella s'en était voulu d'être aussi loin et de ne pas avoir pu soutenir son amie et son frère comme il faut.

\- Ok, alors, à ce soir, j'ai hâte de revoir Alice.

\- 20 heures dans le l'entrée de l'hôtel.

\- Ok.

Elle fit un signe de tête aux deux autres et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait prévu de passer le reste de la journée à la plage et elle se dépêcha de se doucher et se changer avant de ressortir par l'arrière de l'hôtel qui donnait sur une terrasse avec piscine puis directement sur une plage de sable fin. Le paradis. Elle posa sa serviette et se tartina de crème solaire, pas la peine de se laisser brûler, avant de courir jusqu'à l'eau. Mmh, elle était bonne. Elle passa de longues minutes à se prélasser et à nager parmi les vagues, regrettant de ne pas avoir de masque pour observer les poissons multicolores qu'elle apercevait au travers de l'eau translucide.

Quand la peau de ses mains fut tellement fripée qu'elle ressemblait à une grand-mère, elle décida de sortir. Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette et aperçu un attroupement un peu plus loin, vers l'hôtel.

Hum… L'adonis en short et torse nu… Un peu pâlichon, mais appétissant tout de même… Il était entouré d'un harem de filles plus jolie les unes que les autres et qui semblaient pendues à ses lèvres comme s'il vomissait de l'or.

Bella essaya de les ignorer et se retourna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Jake ! Garrett ! Sam ! Contente de vous voir !

\- Bella ! Toujours aussi canon à ce que je vois. répondit Jacob en la serrant un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras.

\- Jake… Lâche-moi.

\- Oups, désolée Bella, mais tu sais que j'ai du mal à te résister !

Elle s'écarta de Jacob et salua les deux autres ex-collègues d'Emmett.

\- Alors, en vacances ?

\- En perm.

\- Vous êtes là pour les quinze jours ?

\- Non, jusqu'au mariage.

Malgré tout, elle était ravie de revoir les trois soldats en bonne santé. Ils étaient tous les trois solidement bâtis bien sûr et la vue était plus que plaisante. On avait beau dire, mais les docteurs étaient beaucoup moins sexy que ne le laissait croire les séries télé et la vie de résidente beaucoup moins palpitante que dans Grey's Anatomy…

\- On te retrouve ce soir miss ?

\- Bien sur les gars. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me préparer. A +

\- A plus beauté. fit Jake avec un clin d'œil.

A 20 heures précise, Bella était dans le lobby de l'hôtel. Elle était restée en tenue décontracté mais avait quand même fait un effort et revêtue l'une de ses seules robes d'été. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille faire du shopping le lendemain.

La seule personne présente était Jasper. Il était très beau dans son short en jean et sa chemise blanche à col mao. Il lui faisait face et l'accueilli avec un sourire froid et un hochement de tête.

Super, je ne suis pas transparente au moins.

Cet homme avait beau être l'un des plus beaux spécimens de mâle qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé, il avait le don de lui glacer le sang… Tel frère, tel sœur.

Finalement, les autres arrivèrent rapidement et mirent fin au silence tendu entre les deux jeunes gens.

Bella retrouva Alice et toutes les deux passèrent la soirée à reprendre contact et à se raconter leur vie. Alice avait l'air heureuse. Elle avait fait son deuil et élevait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses deux miss, Elizabeth et Margaret ou Lizzy et Maguy, pour les intimes, qui avaient un peu plus de deux ans et semblaient être deux vraies tornades. Bella avait hâte de les rencontrer.

Bella ignora les avances de Jacob le plus gentiment possible et fut soulager de voir qu'à **la fin** de la soirée, il avait lâché son dévolu sur une amie de Rosalie.

Les jours suivant, elle les passa avec Alice, ses filles et Renée, entre plage et shopping. Parfois, Emmett les rejoignait où ils faisaient une sortie avec les autres. Rosalie la traina aussi aux essayages pour sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et elle fût agréablement surprise d'apprécier la tenue. La robe était simple, courte et bien ajustée. Elle était rose pâle avec de grand motifs floraux dans des tons roses un peu plus soutenu. Les chaussures étaient de simples sandales blanches à semelle compensée. Pas de talon aiguille, le mariage aurait lieu sur la plage.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ce mariage était une erreur. Leurs familles étaient si mal assorties, le Hales, si riches, si parfaits et les Swans normaux, travailleurs, simples mortels.

Le jour de la **répétition** du mariage, elle était face à Jasper, chacun d'un côté de l'autel, Jasper étant le garçon d'honneur d'Emmett. Il la fixait avec ses yeux bleus et froids. Un regard de **tueur**. Tout au long de la « cérémonie » elle sentit qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. D'abord, il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis leur arrivée et maintenant, il la fixait comme si il cherchait à l'effrayer. Elle allait mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Non mais. Elle était Bella Swan et si elle était capable d'ouvrir le ventre de quelqu'un, elle serait capable de dire ses quatre vérités à Jasper Hale. Qu'il soit beau, riche et l'un des avocats les plus en vue de New-York à peine trente ans ne l'intimiderait pas.

Au dîner, Bella était assise entre son frère et le père de Rosalie, qui ne lui adressa à peine la parole pendant les deux heures que durèrent les festivités. Elle-même ne dit pas grand-chose. Son frère était dans sa bulle et ne remarquait pas les coups d'œil désapprobateurs qu'il recevait de son futur beau-père. Jasper, de l'autre côté, semblait lui aussi silencieux. Heureusement que Garrett, Sam et Jacob faisaient l'animation en faisant rougir toute la gente féminine en flirtant ouvertement avec tout ce qui portait plus qu'un 90B…

Après avoir avalé le dessert, Bella se leva, essayant de se libérer discrètement. Malheureusement, se fût peine perdue. Rosalie l'attrapa par la main.

\- Bella, n'oublie, demain matin, rendez-vous à 8 heure au SPA de l'hôtel. Ok ?

Huit heures. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier…

\- Je serai là. Je vais me coucher tôt… Et tu devrais en faire de même. Tu sais, sommeil réparateur et tout ça…

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Rosalie était resplendissante. Elle n'avait rien de la mariée stressée et insupportable. Non, elle gérait le tout d'une main de maître, bien secondée par Alice, qui était en fait devenu l'organisatrice officielle du mariage. Mais Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'une fille pareille faisait avec son rustaud de frère…

Elle réussit enfin à quitter la pièce et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait absolument parler à Jasper et avait décidé de l'attendre devant sa chambre, qui était juste au-dessus de la sienne. Pourvu qu'elle ne le surprenne pas avec l'une des probablement nombreuses conquêtes…

Elle était là depuis quelques minutes seulement quand elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Jasper était seul et sembla surpris de la voir ici pendant une seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bella. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Il avait plaqué à nouveau un masque d'indifférence poli sur son beau visage.

Satané avocat…

\- Nous devons parler Jasper. Elle aussi savait y faire… Non mais.

\- Pas ici. Fit-il en l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Que veux-tu ? Continua-t-il en la regardant froidement.

Bella, elle était sous le choc. Le contact de la main de Jasper sur son bras nu était indescriptible. Une brûlure ou une décharge électrique plutôt. Elle regardait avec **fascination** là où les doigts de Jasper exerçaient toujours une légère **pression** sur sa peau maintenant légèrement tannée par le soleil.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard légèrement agrandit de Jasper. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle et lâcha son bras rapidement.

\- Que veux-tu ? répéta-t-il finalement, sans réussir à reprendre son attitude froide et détachée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? Fini par demander Bella, incapable de trouver une autre façon d'exposer son problème.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Pourquoi détestes-tu ma famille ?

\- Je ne déteste pas ta famille, je ne vous connais pas.

\- Alors c'est pareil. Je ne te déteste pas, je ne te connais pas.

Ils s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre et se regardaient fixement. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, s'emplissaient de colère et plutôt que d'être effrayée, Bella était… Excitée… Oui, Excitée. L' **adrénaline** pulsait dans ses veines et elle perdait le contrôle…

Merde…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigner de la présence magnétique du jeune avocat, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange.

Il l'embrassa.

Et pas un petit baiser, simple effleurement de lèvres. Non, un baiser passionné, qu'elle rendit coup pour coup. Un baiser où les lèvres entrent en collision, où les dents s'entrechoquent, où les langues se battent pour dominer. Un baiser qui chauffe les corps et nourrit le désir.

Bientôt, à court d'air ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et sans se quitter des yeux, commencèrent à se déshabiller.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ils étaient adultes et avait envie de baiser. Point. L'électricité entre eux était maintenant palpable. Et ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la froideur depuis des jours était peut-être bien autre chose…

Maintenant nue devant lui, elle le dévora du regard, il était vraiment beau. Ses muscles étaient bien définis, des poils blonds couvraient son torse de façon très masculine et son ventre était plat et ferme. Le V de ses muscles entraînait le regard vers sa queue fièrement dressée. Pour elle.

Lui aussi la parcourait des yeux et vu l'imposante érection qu'il portait, semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau et drainé l'un vers l'autre ils s'enlacèrent. Leur bouche s'explorant, leurs mains se caressant, explorant la peau de l'autre sans retenue.

Il finit par empoigner ses fesses et la soulever. D'instinct, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le sentit là où elle le désirait. Palpitant contre son centre. Il l'emporta vers son lit et sans attendre prit un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et plongea en elle en un seul mouvement fluide.

Ils gémirent ensemble à la sensation d'être joint et quand Bella ouvrit les yeux elle fut happé par le regard brûlant, urgent que lui lançait Jasper.

Elle commença à onduler son bassin contre lui, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir bouger en elle.

Comprenant son geste, il se recula pour plonger en elle de plus belle… La force de ses pénétrations était incroyable, elle se sentait étirée, remplie, de la plus jouissive des façons. Son pubis claquait contre son clitoris à chaque poussée et elle sentait déjà les muscles de son ventre se resserrer… Elle ne durerait pas longtemps.

\- Oh Putain… Oui… Haleta-t-elle comme l'aurait fait une actrice porno.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché des yeux et quand Jasper se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser et avaler les cris de son orgasme maintenant imminent, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'instant extrêmement intime.

Brutalement ses muscles se tendirent et une explosion de plaisir comme jamais elle n'avait ressenti pris place dans tout son corps.

Quelques poussées plus tard, elle sentit le membre de jasper palpiter et se déverser dans le préservatif tandis qu'il poussait un râle de plaisir la tête caché dans le creux de son cou.

Finalement, il se détacha d'elle, et elle ressenti comme un vide désagréable. Il se leva débarrassa du préservatif dans la salle de bain et revint vers elle.

Bon, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant. Ils devaient toujours parler… Et maintenant qu'ils avaient baisé… Bella était vraiment perdue…

Elle leva la tête et vit que lui aussi semblait un peu paumé. Elle décida d'agir. Se redressa et, en évitant son regard, partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et, après avoir enfilé sa deuxième sandale, elle se retourna vers lui.

Il était toujours là, nu, la regardant avec intensité.

\- Je… Je vais y aller… A demain, bonne nuit…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous la douche, elle se mit à pleurer, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle se sentait étrange… Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment mais quelque chose au fond de son ventre n'allait pas… Et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Elle avait couché avec son futur beau-frère… Il lui faudrait passer la journée de demain et ensuite, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas à le recroiser, Emmett lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester après le mariage et qu'il repartait dès le surlendemain à New-York...

Elle se mit au lit, dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait tant à l'autre… Elle régla **le réveil** pour le lendemain, bien trop tôt à son goût, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant de longues heures, revivant en boucle les événements de la soirée. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mains, de sa bouche… De son sexe… Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle aussi… Satisfaisante… Et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait faire pour lui faire face le lendemain, au mariage…

A peine avait-elle réussi à enfin fermer les yeux qu'elle dû se lever pour passer la matinée au Spa, à se faire papouiller, masser et torturer pendant des heures en compagnie de la non moins glaçante Rosalie. Heureusement Alice et sa mère serait là.

Comme prévu, la matinée sembla s'éterniser, Bella n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, même entre les mains de Pam, sa fabuleuse masseuse. Elle fit de son mieux pour maintenir une façade enjouée, mais, en voyant les regards réprobateurs que lui lançait Renée, elle ne devait pas être très efficace. Rosalie était égale à elle-même. Parfaite, calme et composée.

Après un déjeuner léger qu'elles avaient prises toutes ensembles dans la suite qu'occupait Rosalie, elles se firent coiffer et maquiller chacune à leur tour. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'effort qu'avait fait la famille Hale pour les inclure, elle et sa mère, dans la noce. Alice et Rosalie semblait très proche et Bella ressentait comme une pointe de jalousie devant leurs échanges amicaux tandis qu'elle sentait Rosalie se tendre dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Toujours très poliment somme toute…

Finalement, à 14h30, le père de Rosalie fit son entrée dans la chambre et il fut temps de rejoindre la noce. Bella devait faire son entrée au bras de Jasper et elle eut du mal à garder un visage impassible devant la vision de son amant d'un soir en costume. Il était tout simplement fabuleux. Lui aussi semblait éviter soigneusement son regard et quand il prit son bras, il murmura un simple bonjour accompagné d'une timide sourire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux.

Ils marchèrent lentement, au rythme de la musique et se séparèrent comme convenu au bout de l'allée. Elle ne put que sentir un vide et un pincement au cœur quand il s'éloigna d'elle. Et, sans qu'elle ne compris pourquoi, elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Elle fixa son regard sur Emmett qui semblait radieux, le regard perdu au bout de l'allée, où il attendait l'arrivée de sa fiancée. Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner, quand elle vit les yeux d'Emmett s'élargir et un sourire Béat éclairer son visage, elle sût que la mariée était là.

La cérémonie fut rapide et les vœux échangés classiques, mais le tout était très beau, surréaliste sur cette plage de sable blanc où ils étaient bercés par la murmure de l'océan et la brise marine. L'intensité entre les deux époux était tellement forte que Bella se sentait comme intruse, incapable de les lâcher du regard. Ils semblaient tellement heureux, tellement amoureux. Quand ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche elle réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux qui se portèrent involontairement sur sa gauche et furent capté par le regard bleu cobalt du garçon d'honneur qui la fixait sans retenue.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard et applaudit le jeune couple avec les autres. Ça y est, Emmett et Rosalie étaient mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Rosalie était une Swan et Bella devrait l'accepter et se faire une raison. L'amour entre son frère et elle était pur, Bella s'était trompé, elle avait jugé trop vite.

Plus tard, après avoir dîné à la table du couple où elle avait été particulièrement silencieuse, après avoir prononcé un discours simple où elle avait mis Rosalie en garde contre les manières bourrues de son frère, faisant sourire tout le monde et après être passée de bras en bras sur la piste de danse, Bella se laissa tomber sans cérémonie dans un sofa placé contre un mur.

Elle était épuisée. Et triste. Triste de s'être trompée, d'avoir pris l'amour de son frère pour Rosalie pour de l'éblouissement et malheureuse de se savoir si loin de tout le monde, loin de sa famille. Dans une semaine elle repartirait à New-York et ne reverrait plus son frère ni ses parents pendant des mois. L'éloignement qui lui avait semblé si facile jusqu'alors lui pesait maintenant terriblement.

Elle sentait ses yeux commencer à piquer quand elle le sofa bougea à côté d'elle et qu'une main chaude couvrit son épaule.

\- Ils sont si beau tous les deux… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, fit la voix chaude et basse prêt de son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.»

\- Je sais.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper et pris sa main.

\- Merci.

Il la regarda surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que je me suis comportée comme une idiote cette semaine, et… Merci, d'être là… c'est tout.

Il la regarda, et pour la première fois, Bella distingua une grande douceur dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Viens danser avec moi.

Ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent. Elle posa la tête contre son torse et se laissa aller, portée par son partenaire et la musique qui emplissait la pièce. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentait bien, à sa place.

Elle aperçut son frère qui la regardait avec un grand sourire et croisa le regard de Rosalie qui semblait elle aussi apprécier ce qu'elle voyait, surprenant Bella encore un peu plus.

Ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Faisant l'amour doucement, tendrement et s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla toujours contre lui. Il avait les yeux ouvert et caressait son épaule avec douceur.

\- Bonjour Bella

\- Bonjour Jasper

\- Bien dormi ? »

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis des mois.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour puis repris, plus sérieux :

\- Je dois repartir tout à l'heure. Mon avion est à 15 heures.

\- Je sais.

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on se revoit ? A New-York ?

Il semblait réservé et nerveux tout à coup et Bella se redressa légèrement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'en serait ravi, répondit-elle en se penchant pour sceller sa promesse avec un long baisé.

Et c'est ainsi, alors que l'on s'y attend le moins, que les plus belles histoires commencent, prenant le cœur par surprise mais le marquant à jamais.


	6. OS4 - La dernière framboise

**Présentation :** Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)  
 **Titre :** La dernière framboise  
 **"Couple" :** Bella/Edward  
 **Le Rating :** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances".

* * *

Les cailloux crépitèrent sous les roues de la Mercedes de Rosalie. Nous voilà arrivées au camping ''The pacific'', un camping situé à Los Angeles. Si l'idée de dormir sous une tente quatre nuits d'affilées ne m'avait pas tout de suite intéressée, je pouvais à présent voir que ça n'allait pas être si désagréable même si Rosalie attendait de moi une chose qui me paraissait impossible. Il fallait avouer que Rosalie ne m'avait pas tout de suite parler d'un camping au soleil donc j'avais pensé qu'on allait dans un camping près de Forks, là où il pleuvait 360 jours par an et où la température ne dépassait jamais les 17° en pleine journée.

C'était un camping tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste pour la ville dans laquelle il se situait. Rosalie s'arrêta devant notre emplacement et nous décidâmes de monter nos tentes respectives. Rosalie avait opté pour une grande tente grise qui comprenait deux ''pièces'' tandis que j'avais pris ma tente classique de deux places. Il y avait deux places dans le sens où l'on pouvait dormir à deux à condition de laisser nos affaires à l'extérieur et de ne pas remuer sous peine de mettre des coups à notre voisin. Heureusement, je ne frapperai que mon sac de voyage ces prochaines nuits, quoiqu'en pense Rosalie.

Notre emplacement jusqu'alors vide était sur le même côté du chemin que les autres emplacements qui eux, comportaient une ou plusieurs tentes. De l'autre côté du chemin, se trouvait une rangée de bungalow. Juste pour nous faire enrager, j'en étais sûre. Rosalie lança sa tente qui se déplia en deux secondes comme indiqué sur l'emballage tandis que moi, je devais enfiler des barres plus ou moins souples dans les ourlets prévus. C'était une vieille tente que j'avais eu quand j'étais petite. À cette époque, j'étais assez folle pour vouloir faire du camping dans le jardin de mon père et du haut de mes 19 ans, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête.

\- Salut et bienvenue, proclama une voix qui me fit arrêter tout mouvement. On peut vous aider ?

Je me tournai, la barre à moitié enfoncée dans l'ourlet tenue par mes mains et jetai un œil aux **visiteurs**. Tous les deux grands et élancés, l'un avait des cheveux dorés mi-longs, de beaux yeux bleus malicieux et un sourire bienveillant. Il avait l'air du mec type qui savait charmer la gente féminine. L'autre avait les cheveux plus courts, châtains foncés en pagaille, des yeux verts qui me fixaient sans cligner, un air impassible sur le visage. Et même avec un visage impassible, je le trouvais vraiment sexy.

\- Salut, répondit Rose avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien de l'aide pour enfoncer les piquets. Je m'appelle Rosalie, au fait.

\- Je suis Jasper, répondit celui qui nous avait proposé de l'aide.

\- Edward, se présenta le second en tournant enfin son visage vers mon amie, toujours sans émotion.

Je me tournai vers ma tente pour continuer à enfoncer la barre dans l'ourlet sans prendre part aux présentations. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les étrangers, ni même avec les personnes que je connaissais sommairement. Trop timide, trop peur d'être jugée. Mes années collèges où j'avais subi multitudes de moqueries de la part de mes camarades restaient coincées dans mon esprit, le surnom de ''squeletor le squelette'' m'avait suivie durant ces quatre années. J'étais brune, mes cheveux arrivaient aux omoplates et mes yeux étaient d'un marron banal et je n'avais pris que quelques kilos depuis le collège, j'étais toujours maigre avec un petit 85B et des petites fesses. Plus inintéressante, tu meurs.

J'osai tout de même jeter un œil rapide vers les deux inconnus et constatai qu'à présent, Edward me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Je commençais à stresser et il me fut plus difficile d'en découdre avec cette barre alors que je me savais observer.

\- Elle, c'est Bella, elle n'est pas mal élevée, juste très timide.

Je lançai un regard noir à la blonde sulfureuse qui était la seule avec qui je m'étais liée d' **amitié** et qui me le faisait regretter chaque jour. Puis tournai mon regard vers Jasper, essayant d'ignorer l'autre.

\- Bonjour, dis-je, finalement.

Je retournai à mon occupation et finis par réussir à mener la barre jusqu'à l'autre bout. Jasper aida Rose avec ses piquets tandis que je devais m'y mettre, moi aussi. Je devais juste tendre les fils et enfoncer les piquets avec le maillet mais je devais attendre que Jasper ait fini avec ceux de Rose. Edward s'en alla et entra dans le bungalow qui nous faisait face. Ils étaient donc nos voisins. Il ressortit finalement avec un autre maillet dans les mains. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, je tendis ma main puisque je supposai qu'il voulait me le prêter mais au lieu de ça, il me dépassa et récupéra un piquet au sol. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, pour le coup.

\- Je peux le faire, contestai-je doucement.

Il m'ignora et enfonça les piquets un par un avec autant de facilité que Jasper et quand la tente orange fut sécurisée, il se releva avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas un robot.

\- Merci, marmonnai-je.

-« Je t'en prie, me répondit-il.

Il n'était pas si méchant que ça, finalement.

\- Bien, on va vous laisser vous installer, lança Jasper. À plus tard.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, à plus, les remercia Rose.

Rosalie sortit mon sac de couchage de sa voiture et me le tendit, j'installai le tout du côté gauche de ma tente et la refermai ensuite.

Tu veux faire quelque-chose, maintenant ? Me demanda Rose.

\- Je prendrais bien une douche, acquiesçai-je. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps en me réveillant comme une furie ce matin.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu as oublié de régler ton **réveil** , s'offusqua-t-elle.

Je lui fis une grimace et prit mes affaires pour prendre une douche bien chaude. La douche, les toilettes et les éviers pour faire la vaisselle se trouvaient au centre du camping, chaque chemin formaient une étoile autour du bâtiment qui abritaient ces équipements. J'entrai dans la partie du bâtiment où se trouvaient les douches.

Quand je revins à notre emplacement, Rose était allongée sur une serviette de plage qu'elle avait posée sur l'herbe, les écouteurs de son mp3 dans les oreilles. Vu qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence. En face, il y avait un autre gars accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse qui la matait sans vergogne. Il avait une carrure de boxeur, brun aux cheveux courts, il souriait comme un idiot, faisant apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues. Quand Rose se redressa, elle le remarqua et il lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel Rosalie ne répondit pas. Ce qui était curieux puisque Rosalie était la fille la plus sociable que je connaissais.

\- Viens, on va visiter la ville, proclama-t-elle en se levant.

Nous avions visiter une partie de la ville, avions déjeuner à '' **La chandelle** de **Pâris** '' et nous ne rentrâmes que le soir. Edward, Jasper, le baraqué et une jeune fille fluette dînaient sur la table de leur terrasse. Le baraqué nous remarqua en premier, il fit un autre signe de la main, tout sourire auquel Rose ne répondit toujours pas. Aussi, me sentis-je obligée de répondre par un petit signe hésitant même si je savais que ça ne m'était pas vraiment destiné. Edward sourit comme s'il se moquait de moi, la jeune femme nous regarda et lança un regard soupçonneux vers Edward. Je décidai d'ignorer le groupe au complet. C'était mieux pour mon esprit craintif.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure, le soleil n'était pas encore levé aussi décidai-je d'aller prendre ma douche. Il n'y aurait personne, je serai tranquille. Alors que je venais d'arrêter l'eau pour me savonner, tongs aux pieds pour ne pas choper de saloperies, j'entendis des pas dans l'allée qui menait aux douches.

\- T'es un putain d'extraterrestre, putain, grogna une voix grave.

\- Ne soit pas une mauviette.

Merde, c'était la voix d'Edward. Il était là. Je ne voulais pas avoir à le croiser ni qu'il sache que j'étais là. Je devais avouer qu'il me faisait un peu flipper.

\- Je vais te montrer qui est la mauviette, gringalet, renchérit le type.

Je souris, on dirait des frères qui se disputent.

-Ça suffit, intervint celle de Jasper. Vous allez réveiller tout le camping.

\- Ta gueule, Jazz, lancèrent les deux voix, parfaitement synchronisées.

\- Emmett, Edward, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs potes que je ne vais pas vous botter le cul.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire cette putain de randonnée à cette putain d'heure ?

\- Parce qu'on veut être rentré avant midi, trancha Edward.

\- Au fait, Eddy, ne croit pas qu'on ait pas remarqué ton petit jeu, lança Jasper.

\- Et quel petit jeu as-tu remarqué ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, intervint Emmett. Petite, brune, fluette, et timide.

\- Si on est dans ce camping, loin de ton environnement habituel, c'est justement pour que tu oublies cette partie de toi que tu ne contrôle pas, ajouta Jasper.

Le silence tomba un instant.

\- Vous avez raison, admit Edward. Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous me laissiez seul avec elle.

\- Voilà qui est raisonnable, fit Emmett.

\- Attends, c'est trop facile, l'arrêta Jasper. C'est Rosalie que tu veux.

\- Putain ! Grogna Emmett.

Il semblerait que cet Emmett n'ait que ce mot à la bouche. Edward ne répondit pas et j'entendis une porte se claquer violemment. Il venait visiblement de s'enfermer dans une cabine.

\- Tu fais chier, Ed, râla Emmett.

Deux portes claquèrent doucement l'une après l'autre. J'attendis que leur douche s'allume pour allumer la mienne et pouvoir me rincer.

\- Il fallait que tu t'intéresse à la blonde, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à la brune, se marra Edward.

Et une brune de vexée, une. Je me dépêchai de me sécher et de m'habiller et retournai me cacher au fond de ma tente.

Nous étions en train de piquer-niquer devant nos tentes quand les trois amis revinrent de leur randonnée. Jasper avait l'air épuisé tandis que les deux autres semblaient rentrer d'une simple promenade.

\- Salut les filles, fit Jasper.

\- Salut, répondit Rose. Vous voulez manger avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Les trois s'assirent les jambes croisées autour de notre nappe où étaient disposées différents toasts que Rosalie et moi avions fait. J'en étais rendue à la moitié de mon dessert qui se constituait d'une barquette de framboises et amenai les fruits empalés sur mes doigts les unes après les autres à ma bouche. Dès qu'il y avait des framboises, je ne pouvais pas résister à la **tentation** , aussi, j'avais vite avaler quelques toasts pour ne pas manquer de temps et pour éviter que Rosalie ne m'en pique. Elle connaissait mon addiction aux framboises et avait l'habitude de ma façon de les manger aussi, elle ne dit rien sur le fait que je ne comptais pas les partager avec elle ni avec les autres.

\- On organise **une fête** demain soir, ça vous dit de venir ? Lança Emmett. Vous voyez le petit bois pas très loin, c'est là-bas.

\- Je suis partante, sourit Rose. Bella ?

Je jetai un œil vers Edward qui me fixait étrangement alors que j'enlevai mon doigt de ma bouche, laissant la framboise fondre sur ma langue.

\- Euh... moi, non, je...

\- Elle est partante aussi, me coupa Rose.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène mais elle me sourit effrontément. Ravis, nous mangeâmes en silence. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une framboise dans la barquette, une main vint la piquer juste avant que je ne l'attrape et Edward la mit dans sa bouche, me lançant un regard moqueur. Je lui fis un regard noir, digne d'un **tueur** en série, avant de le détourner pour le fixer sur le pot de rillettes désormais vide. Je n'aimais pas partager mes framboises et je détestais qu'on m'en pique mais s'il y avait une chose que je détestais encore plus, c'était qu'on me pique la _dernière_ framboise.

-LTC-

\- Pourquoi je suis obligée d'y aller ? Me plaignis-je.

Rose et moi étions en route pour la soirée organisée par nos voisins et j'y allais vraiment à reculons.

\- Et bien parce qu'il faut que tu sortes de ta zone de confort. Je fais ça pour ton bien et je suis certaine qu'il y en a un qui veut que tu y sois.

\- N'importe quoi, personne ne veux que j'y sois à part toi, boudai-je. Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie !

\- C'est parce que je suis ta meilleure amie que je fais ça. C'est pour ton bien. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regarde.

\- Personne ne me regarde... à part Edward.

\- C'est de lui dont je parlais, Bellie-Shy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sous le surnom que Rose m'affublait depuis des années à cause de ma timidité extrême.

\- Il me regarde pour se moquer de moi, rétorquai-je.

\- Il te dévore des yeux, je n'avais jamais vu une telle **fascination**. On dirait qu'il veut faire de toi sa chose. Tu devrais être excitée à propos de lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

\- Je suis douée pour repérer ce genre de truc et il n'est pas très discret.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut, je le sais, je l'ai entendu dire. Et tu plais à Emmett aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu vois, tu ne remarques pas tout.

Rose rit à gorge déployée.

\- J'ai remarqué que je plaisais à Emmett, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne lui montre pas d'intérêt ? C'est mon arme fatale pour les faire tomber. Edward ne s'intéresse pas à moi de près ou de loin mais il est clair qu'il veut s'emboîter avec toi.

\- Rose ! Fis-je outrée.

\- Fin de la discussion. Amuse-toi, Bella, on est en vacances, en camping d'autant plus. Le camping, c'est fait pour ça. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai traînée jusque ici. Mon seul regret, c'est que cinq jours sont trop court pour que tu te fasses dépuceler par un beau spécimen.

Rose était très directe et trop explicite à mon goût. Beaucoup trop.

\- S'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus ? Demandai-je consternée.

\- On va déjà commencer avec un, s'amusa-t-elle. On ne partira pas d'ici tant que tu n'as pas au moins rouler une pelle à quelqu'un.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

\- Je te signale que le délai est trop court pour quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de te trouver un mec, Edward ou un autre, tant qu'il te plaît, et hop, hop, hop, tu lui sautes dessus.

\- Rose, soufflai-je.

\- Fin de la discussion, trancha-t-elle.

Nous avions traversé une partie du bois et nous nous retrouvâmes dans **la** **clairière** où la soirée se déroulait. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde et je fus soulagée de ne pas trouver Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face avec la discussion que je venais d'avoir. Une musique entraînante était jouée par un ordinateur portable auquel on avait ajouté des enceintes et quelques jeunes dansaient. Je décidai de laisser Rosalie partir à la recherche d'Emmett et me calait dans un coin.

\- Salut, fis une voix à mes côtés.

J'étais tellement partie dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le type arriver.

\- Salut, répondis-je timidement.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'es pas très danse, à ce que je vois, entama-t-il la discussion.

C'était un jeune homme charmant avec ses yeux marrons. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts et coiffés en pointes avec du gel.

\- Je m'appelle Mike, je suis arrivé ce matin, continua-t-il en voyant que je ne parlais pas.

\- Bella et non, je n'aime pas danser. Je n'aime pas les trucs de groupe en général.

Il sourit. Nous discutâmes tout le long de la soirée. Je vis Edward qu'une seule fois, de loin. Il m'avait jeté un regard mécontent et je n'avais plus cherché à quitter des yeux le tronc coupé qui trônait à quelques pas devant Mike et moi.

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Mike à la piscine du camping. Il me l'avait proposé la veille et je devais avouer que c'était facile de parler avec lui. Bien sûr, j'avais eu une **hésitation** avant d'accepter son invitation, je n'aimais pas me retrouver en maillot de bain mais on s'était bien amusé à s'éclabousser et à faire des bombes près de l'autre pour l'arroser encore plus.

L'après-midi, alors que je pensais que Rose et moi allions nous balader en ville, elle m'apprit que nous allions à la plage avec Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, la petite-amie de Jasper mais aussi la sœur d'Emmett et d'Edward. Ce qui me rebuta parce qu'il y avait trop de monde. Et Edward.

J'étais attirée par lui et depuis que j'avais eu cette discussion avec Rose, je me demandais s'il était vraiment intéressé par moi. Je voudrais ne pas la croire pour ne pas me retrouver dans une situation humiliante où il me dirait : Moi, attiré par toi ? Cette bonne blague ! Mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et moi, je n'arrêtais pas de détourner le regard à chaque fois que je le prenais sur le fait. Lui, ne détournait jamais le regard, même quand j'osai vérifié. Toujours un regard franc. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de résoudre une énigme, comme s'il allait avoir une **révélation** à force.

Nous allâmes à la plage ensemble et je fus la première à étendre ma serviette sur le sable. Une serviette s'étendit à côté de la mienne et je vis que c'était celle d'Edward. Je sentis mes joues rougirent et m'assis sur ma serviette pour regarder la mer. Tous les autres s'étaient installés de l'autre côté d'Edward en une rangée parfaite. Je me demandais s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès de me laisser pratiquement seule avec lui. Rosalie se retrouvait à l'autre extrémité si bien que je ne pouvais pas me servir d'elle pour esquiver la moindre approche d'Edward. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais j'étais tellement peu sûre de moi que j'avais peur de mal interpréter ses paroles ou ses gestes.

Il sortit une crème solaire du sac d'Alice et s'en tartina bien qu'il était déjà bronzé et qu'il ne risquait plus de coup de soleil. J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à ses gestes mais le voir étaler la crème sur son torse était terriblement sexy. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui puisque quand je relevai les yeux sur son visage, il me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il me mit le tube dans les mains et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il voulait que je lui tartine le dos ? Ou il me le prêtait pour que je m'en mette ?

\- Euh ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'attrape un coup de soleil, mh ? Me lança-t-il.

Alice qui s'était installée à ses côtés fronça les sourcils en nous regardant tour à tour.

\- Edward ? L'interpella-t-elle menaçante.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes en tournant la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Je vais demander à Rosalie, s'enjoua-t-il.

Et bien voilà, il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à moi pour avoir Rosalie. Il utilisait la même arme que Rosalie pour la faire tomber dans ses filets.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, céda Alice.

Edward se réinstalla, attendant que je me décide. Je me plaçai à genou à ses côtés et me mis de la crème sur mes mains, les frottaient l'une contre l'autre pour la réchauffer un peu et entrepris de lui en mettre d'abord dans le haut du dos. Il avait une peau parfaite, les lignes des muscles de son dos étaient aussi bien dessinées que celle de son torse. Il avait un corps entretenu mais sans excès. Contrairement à Emmett dont les muscles dépassaient de partout, ce qui était aussi très sexy, je n'allai pas mentir mais je trouvais sa carrure trop intimidante. Jasper lui était juste mince, comme moi. C'était plutôt excitant de glisser mes mains sur le dos d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais touché un mec avant, de quelque façon que ce soit. C'était le truc le plus sexuel que j'avais fait dans ma vie, c'était pour dire et j'inclue également tous les trucs qu'on faisait en solo. Et peut-être que je le caressai un peu trop au lieu de simplement étaler la crème. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tortiller alors que mes mains passaient tour à tour à la limite de son short, si près de ses fesses. Je retirai mes mains aussitôt que j'avais fini et me réinstallai assise sur ma serviette, me mordant la lèvre inférieur en regardant la mer. Les hormones ne m'aidaient vraiment pas à être à l'aise.

\- Voilà, fis-je tout de même pour lui signifier que j'avais bien fait mon travail.

\- Mets-toi de la crème, m'invectiva-t-il, tu es si pâle que tu vas griller dans trois minutes.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et commençai par mes jambes. Je sentais son regard sur moi durant tout le processus et ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Je remarquai un mouvement à ma gauche et vit Mike venir vers nous.

\- Salut Bella, je peux me mettre avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, acceptai-je.

Il s'installa près de moi. Je regardai à mes côtés pour voir si ça ne dérangeait personne d'autre mais aucun n'y prêta attention sauf Edward qui semblait furieux. Je mis de la crème sur mon ventre en maudissant Rosalie de m'avoir forcée à acheter ce maillot de bain deux pièces. C'était soit celui-là soit un bikini très fin et j'avais opté pour le moindre des deux maux. On avait une sorte de marché, elle et moi qu'on appelait **le traité** Rosella entre nous et elle l'avait brandi haut et fort, ce jour-là. À chaque fois que je refusais obstinément quelque-chose, Rose invoquait le traité Rosella qui l'obligeait à me proposer d'autres options et ce traité m'obligeait à choisir l'une de ces options sans possibilité de refus. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par m'y résoudre et elle était de moins en moins obligée de m'y contraindre.

Je finis l'étalement de crème par mon visage et fus prête à me tortiller pour atteindre mon dos.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Me proposa Mike.

\- Je m'en occupe, asséna Edward en m'arrachant le tube des mains.

Je lui lançai un regard questionneur.

\- La moindre des choses, sourit-il.

Je reportai mon regard sur la fine ligne de sable qui séparait nos serviettes, cherchant un moyen de refuser poliment. Je n'allais pas supporter ses mains sur moi pas avec mes hormones en ébullition.

\- Sur le ventre, bébé.

Mes yeux remontèrent vers lui, peut-être un peu trop écarquillés. Il attendait que j'obéisse sans rien ajouter et je décidai de ne pas relever le surnom. Aussitôt que je fus sur le ventre, je sursautai quand sa main pleine de crème se posa au centre de mon dos. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la réchauffer. Il commença à doucement me l'étaler, comme si j'étais une chose fragile et j'étais en train de fondre sous ses caresses. J'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter de ce massage et ne pas laisser mon imagination... s'imaginer des trucs.

Quand il eut fini, il se réinstalla sur sa serviette, allongé sur le dos, il regardait le ciel. Je lui marmonnai un petit merci et décidai de rester dans cette position, la tête tournée vers Mike pour ne pas montrer que ça avait eu un certain effet sur moi.

Après peut-être une demi-heure à lézarder au soleil, Emmett se releva prestement et claqua ses mains ensemble.

\- Une partie de Beach volley, ça vous dit ? Lança-t-il, joyeux.

Rosalie hésita puis acquiesça, Alice, Jasper et Edward acceptèrent enthousiastes.

\- Bella ? Me demanda Rose.

\- Non, je vais rendre ma peau moins blanche, refusai-je.

Hors de question que je me ridiculise.

\- Je vais rester alors, fis Mike.

Alice fronçait les sourcils vers Edward qui reluquait Rosalie. Je soupirai malgré moi. Rosalie avait de la chance d'être elle. Le groupe s'en alla vers un terrain de volley libre. Jasper resta au bord du terrain tandis que des équipes deux contre deux s'étaient placés d'un côté et de l'autre du filet. Alice avait dépassé Rosalie pour se mettre avec Edward, obligeant Rosalie à changer de trajectoire pour se mettre avec Emmett.

Mike et moi décidâmes finalement d'aller nous baigner. Nous descendîmes vers la mer, longeant le terrain ou le reste du groupe s'amusait. Edward manqua la balle tandis qu'il nous suivait du regard, les sourcils froncés. Je reportai le mien à nouveau devant moi avant de rougir comme une tomate.

\- On fait **la course**? Lança Mike, taquin alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques pas de l'océan.

\- Ok.

\- Le premier complètement submergé gagne un baiser, s'enjoua-t-il. À l'endroit que le gagnant décide.

Je le regardai surprise, ma bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement.

\- Prête ? 1, 2, 3, partez !

Nous courions à toute allure vers la mer. Ralentis par celle-ci, j'essayai de bondir pour garder de la vitesse, malheureusement, ce fourbe de Mike plongea la tête la première alors que le niveau de l'eau n'était pas très haut et il gagna donc la course. Je plongeai un peu plus loin, là où la profondeur me paraissait acceptable parce que je pouvais trouver le moyen de me briser le crâne dans cette histoire. Il s'approcha de moi d'une allure de vainqueur et je lui envoyai une bourrasque d'eau dans la figure. Il commença à courir comme il le put dans cet océan et je fis de même pour m'échapper en riant. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me cacha l'horizon.

\- Et mon gain, alors ? S'amusa-t-il.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon et c'est Edward qui me plaisait aussi, j'espérai qu'il ne me demande pas de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Euh... où je dois te le faire, euh... ce bisou ?

\- Pas un bisou, Bella, un baiser, corrigea-t-il. Ici, si t'es d'accord.

Il pointa ses lèvres de son index. J'hésitai. Je l'aimais bien mais il ne me plaisait pas comme ça et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais intéressée. Cependant, je devais rentrer à Forks avec au moins un baiser, Rosalie n'en démordrait pas. Mike était mignon et au moins, avec lui, je ne regretterai pas de devoir le quitter. Alors qu'Edward, ça serait **la fin** de tout. Je pensai ça comme si c'était possible, c'était Rosalie qu'il voulait. Devais-je ou non embrasser Mike ? Je mis les pour et les contre de chaque côté et après **le vote** je décidai que c'était les vacances et advienne que pourra.

Je m'approchai de lui sans toutefois le toucher et approchai mes lèvres des siennes qui étaient à la même hauteur puisque nous faisions sensiblement la même taille. Quand je sentis des mains sur ma taille me soulever et me projeter en l'air sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'atterris sans grâce un peu plus loin, buvant la tasse en essayant de remonter à la surface. Un bras entoura mon dos et me souleva jusqu'à l'air et je me retrouvai à tousser contre le torse d'Edward.

\- Je voulais te surprendre mais pas à ce point, s'amusa-t-il.

Son regard et son sourire malicieux retint le ''T'es vraiment con'' que je voulais lui lancer. Il m'avait foutu la trouille de ma vie.

\- J'espère que je n'interromps rien, ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux.

Je le regardai un instant et je sus qu'il savait ce que j'allais faire et j'avais l'impression que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il se tourna vers Mike, s'éloignant légèrement de moi mais gardant son bras dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Il manque un arbitre, tu devrais y aller, lui jeta-t-il.

Mike allait protester mais Edward ajouta :

\- Je m'occupe de distraire Bella.

Le ton était sans appel aussi Mike ne dit rien et alla retrouver les autres. Edward me prit la main et nous marchâmes un moment en silence. Je n'osai pas dire quoique ce soit et il n'était pas décidé à briser le silence. Nous arrivâmes près d'un bateau qui flottait sur l'eau calme. Il était noir et rouge avec **Volterra** écrit en lettres dorées sur la partie noire de la coque. Edward m'y adossa, posa ses mains autour de ma tête, m'emprisonnant entre le bateau et son corps. Il me regardait encore avec son regard qui lui était propre. Son regard était tellement troublant que je ne pourrais pas vraiment résister si l'envie lui prenait de me prendre, là, maintenant, devant les quelques nageurs qui pouvaient nous voir. C'était quand même de **la triche** , ce regard. Et ce sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres n'était pas mieux.

Il couvrit le peu de distance qui nous séparait et ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, s'imposant à elles. Il en força la barrière avec sa langue, caressa ma langue de la sienne avant de la retirer pour tirer sur ma lèvre inférieur avec ses dents puis ses lèvres et sa langue revinrent à la charge avant de mettre fin au baiser. Me laissant pantelante et rouge comme une tomate.

\- Mais... euh... Rosalie ? Le questionnai-je, perdue.

\- Je pensais que tu savais que c'est toi que je voulais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'étais dans la douche quand tu as parlé avec Emmett et Jasper, lui appris-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as dis que...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, me coupa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu y étais. J'ai tout de suite admis qu'ils ne devaient pas me laisser seul avec toi, ça, c'était la **vérité**. Et je savais qu'en l'admettant si rapidement, Jazz me soupçonnerait de cacher mes véritables intentions. C'était facile de leur faire croire que j'en avais après Rosalie. Bien qu'Alice me connaisse bien et a bien failli tout foutre par terre.

Je ne pouvais plus réellement penser. Il me voulait. Moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Bam-bam, bam-bam...

\- Pourquoi leur faire croire ça ? Demandai-je sous son regard hypnotisant.

Il sourit, pas comme un sourire amusé. Plutôt un sourire diabolique.

\- Parce qu'il m'aurait empêcher d'être seul avec toi.

C'était bizarre, cette histoire de ne pas le laisser seul avec moi. Nous remontâmes parce que je commençais à grelotter. Il fit comme si de rien n'était devant les autres et donc, je me calquai à son attitude. Il avait installé une certaine distance entre nous et ça ne me plaisait pas mais je respectais.

Le soir, tous décidèrent d'aller au cinéma voir le dernier Avengers. N'aimant pas ce genre de film, je décidai de rester pour me reposer dans ma tente. Je m'étais endormie rapidement en pensant au baiser qu'Edward m'avait administrée. Au cours de la nuit, je rêvais de douces caresses sur mon corps tantôt avec une main tantôt avec une bouche sur ma peau. Je mis un temps avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un peu déroutée, espérant que c'était bien celui auquel je pensais et non un psychopathe, je me mis sur le côté, cherchai la petite lampe de camping et l'allumai. La moitié du visage d'Edward apparut et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est un bon réveil, admis-je. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque 21h30, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser. Je me suis échappé de la salle dès que le film a commencé.

\- Ah.

Je pensais avoir dormi bien plus longtemps que trois-quart d'heure. Edward retira la couverture de mon corps et me contempla sous la faible lumière. Je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt et mon shorty. Il claqua ma fesse bruyamment avant de dire :

\- Viens avec moi.

Il s'extirpa de ma tente et je cherchai mon pantalon avant de sortir à mon tour.

\- Sors de là, s'impatienta-t-il. Il n'y a personne, pas besoin de mettre des vêtements inutiles, tu es déjà trop habillée.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'étais pas du tout trop habillée mais je sortis quand même en jetant des regards un peu partout. Le soleil était déjà couché mais ce n'était pas encore le noir complet. Edward me prit la main et se dirigea vers le bungalow sans prendre la peine de savoir si j'étais prête à le suivre. Il me fit entrer et poussa la porte d'une chambre, porte qu'il referma tout aussitôt.

J'étais excitée mais aussi pétrifiée. Je n'allais jamais faire les choses correctement.

\- Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je relevai donc mes yeux vers les siens. Il caressa ma joue avec sa main puis ma mâchoire avec le dos de ses doigts.

\- J'aime que tu m'obéisses, bébé, murmura-t-il. Et nous allons voir à quel point tu aimes m'obéir.

J'avalai le peu de salive qui me restait dans la bouche.

\- Je vais te prendre, m'annonça-t-il. Beaucoup te diront que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que tu sois là, seule avec moi.

D'accord, ça me faisait un petit peu flipper.

\- Mais crois-moi, ça va être une bonne chose. Tu me fais confiance ?

Je hochai la tête puis baissai les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, m'invectiva-t-il.

Il sourit quand je lui obéis. Ok, c'était son truc. Genre... obsessionnel du contrôle ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Parfait. Combien de mec avant moi, bébé ?

Un pli s'insinua sur son front en attendant ma réponse.

\- Aucun, répondis-je avec une voix si faible que je crus qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

\- Bien, on va commencer doucement, alors.

Il resta silencieux et j'essayai de ne pas baisser les yeux.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok, glapis-je.

\- Bien, fit-il en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

Puis ses lèvres furent à nouveau sur les miennes et ses mains semblaient ne pas vouloir laisser une parcelle de ma peau dénudée sans leur trace. Il retira son tee-shirt, m'enleva le mien et partit à l'assaut de ma gorge avec sa bouche. Il embrassait et mordillait cette zone sensible. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes mains, j'en avais posée une sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Puis il me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit me retira mon shorty puis se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements.

\- Touche-moi, m'ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il me surplombait de son corps.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, sur son torse, ses pectoraux, ses abdos. Oserai-je aller plus bas ? Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse de son membre dressé entre nous mais allais-je faire ça correctement ? Je mis mon appréhension de côté et pris son sexe dans ma main droite, entamant un léger va-et-vient tandis qu'il empoignait mon intimité, faisant tourner l'un de ses doigts, je ne saurais dire lequel avec précision, autour de mon entrée puis sa main s'éloigna pour laisser son doigt remonter un peu plus haut. Les sensations étaient au-delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Serre un peu plus fort, me conseilla-t-il alors que je n'osai pas trop serré de peur de lui faire mal.

Il passa de longues minutes à littéralement adorer mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne et sorte du lit pour chercher quelque-chose dans son sac. Une fois la chose trouvée, il revint et déchira le paquet du préservatif avec ses dents. Il posa son genou entre mes cuisses pour les éloigner puisque j'avais étendue mes jambes l'une contre l'autre, les écartant de ce fait de la largeur de son genou. Il enfila le préservatif sur son sexe et me mit une claque sur la cuisse que je pris pour une demande d'écarter mes jambes davantage. J'obéis le rouge aux joues. Je voudrais pouvoir éteindre la lumière pour cacher mon embarras.

\- On peut arrêter là, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec moi.

Il me laissait une porte de sortie.

\- Euh... non... non, c'est bon.

\- Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait chier, admit-il.

Je souris et le perdit en le sentant entrer doucement en moi. C'était désagréable dans un premier temps mais il allait si doucement que j'avais le temps de m'habituer à lui à cet endroit. Une fois que je n'eus plus qu'une légère gêne, il commença à accélérer la cadence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se retira de moi et se laissa retomber sur le matelas à mes côtés, après avoir jouis et être rester un petit moment sans bouger toujours encastrer en moi que je réalisai que je n'étais plus vierge. Rosalie allait être fière de moi. Edward nous couvrit du drap jusqu'à nos bassins.

\- Tu souris ? J'imagine que tu as aimé.

Mon sourire se fit plus grand. Je ne répondis pas même si c'était le cas. D'après mon unique et récente expérience, Edward aimait le sexe un peu sauvage et il aimait aussi mettre des fessées lorsque les positions le permettait soit quand j'étais sur lui ou quand il était derrière moi. J'avais couché avec un mec sexy, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- Bébé ? M'interpella-t-il.

Je relevai mes yeux qui s'étaient perdus sur son torse dénudé.

\- J'aime les câlins après le sexe, fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Je souris et me calai contre lui, il m'entoura de son bras, laissa l'autre sur son ventre. Je posai ma tête sur lui ainsi qu'une de mes jambes sur les siennes pour me maintenir dans une position confortable. Mes deux bras croisés devant moi laissaient mes mains posées sur son torse.

\- Parle-moi de toi, souffla-il.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Tu vas trouver, lâcha-t-il en claquant ma hanche avec sa main libre.

Ce qui me fit pouffer. Je lui racontai donc à peu près tout ce qui me passait par là tête à propos de moi. Ma vie à Forks, mon amitié avec Rosalie, mon entrée prochaine à l'université de Seattle en littérature anglaise.

\- Et toi ? Demandai-je à la fin.

J'appris donc qu'Edward Cullen avait 25 ans, que c'était ses premières vacances depuis qu'il avait monté sa boîte. Si on pouvait parler de boîte. Il avait racheté un hôtel qu'il avait restauré et rendu plus moderne avec l'argent qu'il avait hérité de ses grand-parents quand il était petit. Il avait laissé fructifié la somme contrairement à son grand frère et sa petite sœur qui avaient tout dépensé pendant leur adolescence. Il ne lui restait plus rien de cet héritage à cause de l'hôtel mais celui-ci marchait vraiment bien et il réfléchissait à l'idée d'ouvrir un autre hôtel, ailleurs, d'ici quelques années. Emmett avait 29 ans soit 9 ans de plus que Rosalie qui allait criser parce qu'elle refusait de sortir avec des vieux. Vieux étant à partir de 6 ans de plus qu'elle, d'après elle, je n'étais pas d'accord. Alice n'était plus jeune d'Edward que d'un an, leur mère étant retombée enceinte accidentellement très rapidement. Ils avaient été élevés comme des jumeaux. Alice et Jasper qui avait 25 ans sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 5 ans et Jasper projetait de la demander en mariage mais ça, il fallait que je le garde pour moi.

\- Pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas que tu sois seul avec moi ? lui demandai-je.

Il met un temps à chercher ses mots.

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre mon comportement, j'ai besoin de contrôler et ça inclut mes partenaires sexuelles.

L'idée d'être une partenaire de plus ne m'enchantait pas mais c'était ainsi. Je savais que ça aurait plus de signification pour moi que pour lui. Il était mon premier, j'étais peut-être la numéro six.

\- S'ils ouvraient la porte et nous trouvaient comme ça, ils penseraient que je t'ai obligée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu vivais, lui fis-je remarqué en baillant.

Je voulais changer de discussion parce que je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'ils pourraient très bien nous surprendre, à poils, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas important, tu es fatiguée, dors.

J'en conclus que ce n'était ni à Forks ni à Seattle et mon cœur se pinça à l'idée que demain, j'allais devoir rentrer sur Forks et ne plus jamais le revoir. Quand bien même ça avait simplement été une histoire comme ça. Il nous restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée mais il nous fallait préparer nos affaires pour aller vivre sur le campus et nous n'avions pas vraiment les moyens de prolonger nos vacances. Il suffisait simplement de ne pas s'attacher. Facile, il ne restait même pas 24h.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à cause de quelque-chose qui me chatouillait la mâchoire. J'ouvris les yeux avec le corps d'Edward contre moi, il me caressait la mâchoire avec ses lèvres.

\- Mh, bonjour, soufflai-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, déposant des milliers de baiser le long de mon cou, en descendant vers ma poitrine puis mon ventre puis sur mon intimité. Ça, c'était un réveil que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. Je sentis le désir m'envahir puis le plaisir monter en moi mais sans vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Si toutefois, il y avait un bout. C'était peut-être ça, un orgasme. Edward me claqua l'une de mes fesses et je sus que oui, il y avait un bout et que non, ça n'avait pas encore été l'orgasme. J'explosai intérieurement, essayant de ne pas trop exprimer vocalement mon plaisir, par timidité surtout mais aussi pour ne pas que l'on m'entende de l'autre côté des murs. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce bungalow et les autres étaient forcément revenus du cinéma vu qu'il faisait jour, dehors.

Edward remonta sur moi, il voulut m'embrasser mais j'esquivai parce que l'haleine du matin existait aussi chez les filles. Edward emprisonna mon menton d'une main et me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Me demanda-t-il durement.

\- Euh... fis-je tout petite. Je ne me suis pas lavée les dents...

Il sourit, rassuré.

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir ce que je veux, bébé. Et là, je veux t'embrasser.

Ses doigts glissèrent de mon menton et il vint prendre mes lèvres en otage, poussant le vice jusqu'à insérer sa langue entre mes lèvres.

\- Tu trouves que je suis incommodé par quoique ce soit ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais te prendre à nouveau. J'en ai très envie et toi aussi.

Il dû avoir la confirmation dans mon regard puisqu'il sourit. Il était déjà prêt et je l'étais grâce à lui. Après avoir enfilé un préservatif, il dirigea son sexe vers mon intimité, je grimaçai tout de même en sentant que j'étais un peu endoloris, il le remarqua et continua à se mouvoir doucement jusqu'à ce que le plaisir dépasse cette sensation un peu désagréable.

\- Tu repars quand ? Me questionna-t-il pendant notre câlin d'après-sexe.

\- En début d'après-midi.

Il se redressa vivement, me lançant un regard mécontent.

\- Tu es obligée ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis obligée, répondis-je avec des pincettes. Ça aurait changé quoi ?

J'avais peur qu'il regrette.

\- J'aurais fait en sorte de t'avoir plus rapidement, grinça-t-il. Ce n'est clairement pas assez.

Je me redressai et déposai un bisou sur son épaule. Ravie qu'il en veuille plus.

\- Il va falloir que tu manges, ajouta-t-il, je vais te prêter des fringues.

Il me prêta une chemise, trop grande pour moi et un de ses boxers. J'attendis qu'il ait enfilé son jean pour ouvrir la porte et restai figée alors que trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi en même temps. Visiblement, aucun n'était ravi de me voir sortir de cette chambre.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, ne peux-tu pas laisser ta bite là où elle doit être ? Gronda Alice.

\- Ferme-là, elle va croire que j'enchaîne les filles, riposta-t-il sur le même ton.

C'était exactement ce que j'étais sur le point de croire. Il m'embrassa sans tenir compte du regard des autres.

\- Tu ne serais pas contre à l'idée de l'enchaîner, lança Emmett en me pointant du doigt, moqueur.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward aussi vite qu'il disparut. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Emmett qu'il avait été drôle, sans doute.

Le début d'après-midi arriva trop vite, Edward ne m'avait pas lâchée, sauf pour la douche et les autres n'avaient pas lâché Edward d'une semelle non plus malgré les propositions que Rosalie faisait pour essayer de les éloigner de nous. Celle-ci était absolument heureuse que je me sois décoincée un peu, selon ses dires. Je n'avais pas revu Mike. Edward se révélait très directif avec moi, me disant de manger, de le regarder, de répondre à ses questions. Et j'aimais assez ça, ça me mettait à l'aise avec lui, du coup.

Malheureusement, il était temps d'y aller... et de dire au revoir. Edward se montra exigeant lorsqu'il m'embrassa et il me laissa partir à contre-cœur. Dans la voiture, qui s'obstinait à m'éloigner de lui, j'essayai de ne pas pleurer.

-LTC-

Le bâtiment qui accueillait les premières et deuxièmes années de littérature anglaise se tenait fièrement devant nous. Rosalie aussi avait choisi ce cursus pour rester avec moi parce qu'elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. J'étais de mauvaise humeur depuis une semaine et demi, depuis que j'avais quitté Edward qui devait vivre sa vie de son côté. Peut-être suis-je déjà de l'histoire ancienne ? Il allait falloir que je m'endurcisse sentimentalement.

\- C'est magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle devant le bâtiment au style gothique.

\- Mouais, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir le même enthousiasme.

\- Oh, Bella, quand vas-tu arrêter de ronchonner ? Dis-toi que tu as pu coucher avec ton homme sexy alors que moi, je n'ai pas réussi à faire tomber le mien dans mes filets.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de l'ignorer, aussi, lui fis-je remarquer avec humeur.

\- C'est vrai, ça marche d'habitude. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris son numéro ?

C'était vrai. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas pris ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui, n'avait pas pris le mien. Il avait plus d'assurance et plus de facilité à prendre les choses en main. Moi, j'étais juste une fille peureuse.

\- Bouge pas, me dit-elle. J'ai vu Lauren et Jess, là-bas.

En effet, Lauren était près du stand d'accueil avec Jessica. Elles étaient amies avec Rosalie à Forks mais elles m'ignoraient complètement. Du moins, depuis l'entrée au lycée puisqu'elles faisaient partie des élèves qui me harcelaient au collège. Aussi, Rosalie faisait en sorte que je n'aie pas à les croiser plus que nécessaire.

\- Mademoiselle, m'interpella un étudiant.

\- Oui ?

Il était brun et avaient des yeux verts qui me rappelèrent ceux magnifiques d'Edward. Je décidai de détester le type qui me faisait face.

\- C'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant son paquet.

Il s'en alla prestement comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Je regardai la barquette en plastique transparent, elle était vide à l'exception d'une seule et unique framboise.

Je relevai les yeux et tombaient sur un magnifique regard vert qui me scrutait.


	7. OS5 - On n'aime qu'une fois

_Présentation : Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)  
Titre : __« On n'aime qu'une fois »_ _  
"Couple" :_ _Jella (Jasper/Bella)_ _  
Le Rating : T_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances"._

* * *

 _« Eté 2015 : Voyage à Miami. Mon index tremble en cliquant sur la souris pour ajouter l'évènement à mon profil Facebook. En tant que personne maniaque, j'inscris systématiquement les évènements de ma vie, comme les voyages ou des choses plus anodines, telles que des_ ** _retrouvailles_** _entre amis ou une_ ** _fête_** _. Même Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas d'album-photo pour faire l'étalage de tous les splendides paysages de Miami. Même si des centaines de photos m'attendent dans mon IPhone, je préfère garder pour moi-seule les souvenirs de cet été, mon jardin secret. Le pire été de ma vie, mais également le meilleur. Je suis encore sous le choc. Il n'y a que six jours que le verdict est tombé : c'était_ ** _la fin_** _des souffrances. Hier, ma mère, Renée Dwyer, ma mère et moi, sommes allées à_ ** _l'enterrement_** _de Jasper Hale. « Seulement l'amour d'un été bientôt oublié », diront certains ; mais je reste persuadée que cet homme restera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur et plus, dans mon âme. »_

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'écrire dans ce livre dans que lequel le psychologue, Jacob Black lui avait conseillé d'écrire toutes ses pensées –écrire noir sur blanc toute la **vérité** sur cet été.., Bella Swan se mit au lit. Une fois de plus, elle craignait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie, entre angoisses et hurlements.

 _ **\- « On n'aime qu'une fois » -**_

Tout avait commencé dans l'ambiance la plus médiocre avec une dispute entre le beau-père de Bella, Phil Dwyer, et sa femme au sujet des vacances d'été. Pour la énième fois, Phil voulait s'imposer sa décision –les emmener voir sa famille à Volterra – tandis que Renée n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre l'avion et partir à Miami. Le soleil. Bronzer. Avoir une peau bien mâte. Après trois ans à vivre dans le Nord des Etats Unis, dans l'humidité et sous la pluie, c'était tout ce qu'une personne pouvait désirer. En outre, la femme souhaitait s'épargner les petits pics incessants et le sarcasme de sa belle-mère. Mais ceci est une tout autre histoire.

Alors, pour la première fois chez les Dwyer, un élan de démocratie s'empara des lieux et tous décidèrent de procéder à un vote. **Le vote** se déroula sur de petits bouts de papiers repliés, la main innocente étant celle de Bella Swan. Or, les résultats furent unanimes, bien que Phil cria contre l'injustice et la **pression** sociale, **le verdict** tomba : Go Miami et basta, **Volterra**. Le quatre Juillet, toute la petite famille prit un **vol de nuit** –Phil avait expliqué que sa phobie des avions serait plus supportable la nuit, chose dont Bella doutait fortement à vrai dire – et ils se retrouvèrent à Miami au petit matin. Malgré le dégoût non feint de Phil, celui-ci n'avait tout de même pas lésiné sur le confort du séjour. Grâce à ses revenus non négligeables, il avait pu leur réserver une suite dans le luxueux Métropolitan pendant quelques jours avant de prendre place dans un autre hôtel moins classieux.

Sitôt arrivée, Bella eut à peine le temps de profiter du paysage que Phil l'envoya effectuer « sa minute de ressourcement » sur un bureau dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait. Il s'agissait du nom de code pour faire référence aux quinze minutes quotidiennes durant laquelle Bella devait écrire dans son journal ses pensées. La jeune fille, suite à une tentative de suicide due à une grosse dépression impliquant une séparation assez brusque avec un petit ami nommé Edward Cullen, s'était vue amenée de force chez un psychologue, Jacob Black. Si au début, l'adolescente avait été particulièrement réticente, jusqu'à être muette comme une carpe pendant tout le rendez-vous, le médecin avait réussi avec le temps à établir un rapport de confiance entre les deux. Cela faisait un an qu'elle suivait cette thérapie et Bella semblait plus ressourcée. Lorsque les deux parents avaient annoncé à Jacob Black qu'ils partaient tout l'été, de début Juillet à fin Août, ce dernier n'avait pu qu'approuver avec enthousiasme. Ce bol d'air frais ne pouvait que faire du bien à la jeune fille et il avait hâte d'en voir les bénéfices. Cependant, il avait insisté auprès de Phil et Renée pour que Bella remplisse un cahier tous les jours. Ce cahier était un peu le lien qui les unissait tous les deux, c'étaient leurs petites séances de psy sur papier.

 _« 5 Juillet 2015. Le trajet n'était pas si long. On est arrivé il y a peu de temps. Phil m'agace… »_

Le stylo de Bella resta en suspens au-dessus du mot pendant quelques instants. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à écrire. Se confier à Jacob Black en face-à-face était bien plus aisé que coucher toutes ses pensées sur papier. D'autant plus qu'à l'oral, elle était spontanée mais là… elle fixait son papier quasi blanc, l'air perdu.

Pendant quelques instants, Bella ferma les yeux pour imaginer une séance de psy. Que lui répondrait le psychologue par rapport à sa relation houleuse avec Phil ? Que dirait-il de son mutisme depuis leur départ à l'aéroport ? Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne vint et les questions se firent écho dans son esprit. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut son beau-père attraper sa mère par les hanches pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégout. Si elle appréciait légèrement Phil parce qu'il rendait sa mère heureuse, elle le haïssait en même temps de tout son être pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Bella restait toujours convaincu que le départ d'Edward était dû aux emportements de Phil à son égard.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serra aussitôt à la seule pensée du nom de son ex-petit ami : Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Connu au lycée, ils étaient rapidement tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. En dépit de la méprise de Phil envers son petit ami, Bella en était devenue comme droguée jusqu'au jour où, sans aucune raison, ce dernier la quitta dans plus jamais donner de nouvelles. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Les souvenirs concernant cet affreux épisode étaient flous, comme si son cerveau souhaitait éradiquer toute douleur morbide. **La clairière** , de la verdure, l'odeur de la forêt, Lui, puis le noir. Il lui avait parlé, il lui avait sans doute dit de l'oublier, il lui avait peut-être dit que c'était fini pour toujours. Peut-être...elle ne savait plus. Le docteur Black lui avait expliqué que le cerveau était comme une immense armoire, une armoire très bien rangée et comme dans la vie d'un humain, il lui arrivait de mettre dans une boîte cachée sur l'étagère la plus haute derrière de vieux magasines des souvenirs détestables dont la douleur se ravivait au moindre rappel. Son cœur la faisant souffrir, Bella ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre puis elle les rouvrit pour fixer dans un miroir, placé devant elle sur le bureau, son visage. Un visage en forme de cœur, un visage attrayant pour beaucoup avec ses petits yeux noisette et ses cheveux chocolat, un visage de poupée sans artifices. Pourtant, elle ne voyait que cette cicatrice, entre son œil gauche et l'arcade sourcilière, qui avait nécessité **quelques points de suture**. Depuis le temps, elle ne lui faisait plus mal physiquement mais intérieurement, c'était comme si Edward la poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après tout, il était à l'origine de cette blessure. Son regard se détourna rapidement du miroir puis elle reprit son stylo :

 _« Edward est toujours un spectre qui me hante. J'ai parfois envie de me déchirer le visage. Ce visage qu'il a observé. Cette bouche qu'il a embrassée. Je n'y suis pour rien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. S'il n'avait pas rencontré mon beau-père, il serait sûrement encore à mes côtés. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore à mes côtés. Mais, en même temps, je le déteste de m'avoir quitté. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas fait le deuil même si ça fait un an. Je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil car »_

Elle raya aussitôt le mot _« car »_

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une voix douce se fit entendre :

\- Tu as fini, ma chérie ?

Bella releva la tête et observa sa mère à travers le miroir ; elle remarqua alors ses yeux embués et le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Sans attendre de réponse, Renée s'approcha, referma le cahier et embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Stoïque, cette dernière l'observa froidement. Elle aimait sa mère, enfin comme toute fille ; mais depuis Lui, elle se sentait vide de sentiments.

\- Oui, j'ai fini, se contenta-t-elle de dire tandis que sa mère la prenait dans les bras. _'Un fantôme'_ , c'est ce que se disait Renée au même instant en prenant le corps de son bébé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Bella, la Bella souriante –râleuse mais souriante-, sa petite beauté qui sautillait de joie, les yeux pétillants, quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'amenait au cours de danse. Désormais, cette Bella ne faisait aucune activité extra-scolaire ; en-dehors des cours, elle passait ses journées devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à observer les feuilles se détacher des branches pour se perdre de le vent, voltiger pour s'étendre doucement sur le bitume. Bien sûr, Renée n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement qui était la cause de cette dépression, elle connaissait **le Tueur** de l'âme de sa fille, celui qui avait annihilé toute vie en elle.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

*.*.*

\- Et c'est ici que l'on raconte que **la secte** des francs-maçons aurait pris… fit le guide tout en montrant une maison au style victorien. Bella soupira et tourna la tête. Derrière eux, se trouvait la mer vaste et infinie.

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller à la plage ? Je serai juste en face…c'est juste histoire de me promener, demanda-t-elle.

Renée sursauta en entendant la voix de sa fille : que Bella s'exprime à voix haute n'était plus courant mais qu'elle demande l'autorisation de se divertir, encore moins. Dans son dos, Phil rumina ; de toute évidence, il n'approuvait pas que l'adolescente s'éloigne trop d'eux. Renée connaissait très bien son compagnon, et bien que sa fille fût persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la Bête Noire, Phil, en réalité, était le plus inquiet des deux. Depuis « l'accident » de Bella dans la forêt, il craignait que cette dernière ne réitère. Lorsqu'on l'avait amenée à l'hôpital, elle se souvenait qu'il était resté jusqu'à ce que Bella reprenne conscience. **Le réveil** s'était révélé un peu chaotique car sa fille, ne sachant où elle se trouvait, avait fait une crise. Renée se remémorait encore les jours et les nuits durant lesquelles Bella hurlait à s'égosiller la voix le nom d'Edward. Si Bella en avait profondément souffert, Phil et Renée ne furent pas épargnés. Voir un être aussi malheureuse les bouleversa, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de leur « fille ». Ils s'étaient retrouvés démunis face à son chagrin.

Ce fut donc avec un enthousiasme certain que Renée acceptât que sa fille aille à la plage : « Bien sûr, Bella, mais reviens avant vingt heures. »

\- Ce soir, nous allons au restaurant puis voir **la course** de voiliers, l'informa Phil en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Bella se contenta d'hocher la tête puis elle se retira du groupe de touristes pour rejoindre la plage. A un mètre du sable chaud, la jeune fille ôta ses sandales. Le contact avec la chaleur des grains de sable la rassura ; cela lui chatouilla légèrement la voute plantaire mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses yeux se baissèrent en direction du sol, et notamment de ses jambes, aussi blanches que du plâtre. Dans ce merveilleux paysage de couleurs chaudes, mélangeant des corps brunis et l'eau bleu foncé par l'astre couchant, elle faisait vraiment tâche. Brusquement, un gamin lui passa devant en courant et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, son corps tomba sur le sable. Une femme se précipita vers elle pour la relever tout en s'excusant :

\- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle. James ne fait pas attention aux autres, c'est un petit garçon turbulent.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, souffla Bella tout en se relevant. Le petit James était déjà bien loin, en train de courir sur les vagues, les frappant de ses petits pieds.

\- Il a besoin de se défouler. Nous sommes venus ici pour son frère qui est très malade ; le pauvre ne peut pas sortir comme tout le monde. James est jeune, il ne comprend pas…

La femme releva la tête, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle étalait sa vie devant une inconnue. Mais Bella en avait l'habitude. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus agaçante en termes d'interlocuteur ; elle écoutait attentivement les déboires d'autrui sans jamais émettre un seul commentaire. C'est ce que les gens appréciaient, qu'on les écoute. Devant elle, la femme se baissa pour ramasser un objet : c'était une sorte de bracelet scoubidou.

\- C'est à vous ? questionna la mère du petit James.

Bella acquiesça instinctivement. Puis, réalisant qu'elle venait d'approuver, la jeune fille essaya de se reprendre ; mais il était trop tard, la femme lui avait fourré le bracelet dans la main et s'était éloigné pour courir après le petit James.

Son regard se posa sur le bracelet en scoubidou enroulé dans sa paume ouverte. Toute petite, elle adorait déjà les bracelets de ce genre mais elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'en refaire. Avec ses amies, dans la cour de l'école primaire, elles passaient leurs récrés à tricoter des scoubidous pour en faire des parures toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres. Celui-ci était rouge et rose et elle se demanda quelle fille pouvait bien allier ces deux couleurs non assorties l'une à l'autre. Bella resta assise sur la plage à fixer ce bracelet qui exerçait une certaine **fascination** sur elle.

La sonnerie de son portable la prévint à dix-neuf heures quarante qu'elle devait retourner à la location. Le bracelet désormais à son poignet, Bella se hâta de rentrer avant vingt-heures. Après un repas assez rapide, un gazpacho préparé par sa mère, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la plage. Le paysage s'était métamorphosé ; les gamins qui brayaient et courraient étaient remplacés par des individus dont l'âge allait de vingt à soixante ans. D'aucuns riaient à gorge déployés, d'autres se balançaient au rythme de la sono installée sur le bord de la plage, certains observaient, passif, les voiliers qui voguaient vers le soleil couchant. La famille de Bella faisait partie de ceux-ci.

Bella était émerveillée par le paysage, observant les rayons du soleil illuminer les flots. L'eau paraissait scintiller comme un bijou. Cet océan dégageait toute la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant-même. Elle se trouvait presque en trop dans ce sublime tableau. D'une oreille, elle écoutait le bruit des vagues mourir sur le rivage ; de l'autre, la chanson Mad World de Michael Andrews, qui passait en boucle dans son écouteur droit, la plongeait dans une profonde litanie : « The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had …». C'était bien vrai. Chacune des paroles de cette chanson représentaient sa vie : « The tears are filling up their glasses, No expression, no expression, Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow. ». La jeune fille s'écarta de ses parents pour pleurer un peu plus loin près du rivage.

Les larmes aux yeux, reniflant, elle replaça ses écouteurs. Tout lui faisait penser à Edward. Peu importe où elle allait, Bella avait l'impression de le voir partout. D'un clic, elle changea de chanson pour I know You de Skylar Grey qu'elle chantonna d'une voix faible : « I believe, I believe you could love me, But you're lost on the road to misery _»_

\- Dans le coin, ce n'est pas courant de voir une fille seule après vingt-deux heures.

Bella sursauta et se tourna en retirant un écouteur :

\- Pardon ?

Face à elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long blond lui tendait la main. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, elle l'analysa plus encore : mince avec les épaules carrées, il n'en paraissait pas moins impressionnant. Sa mâchoire était assez carrée, de celles de ces hommes francs et honnêtes. Tout en lui dégageait une aura de confiance.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus et se baissa légèrement tout en gardant la main tendue :

\- Je suis Jasper Hale, et vous ?

L'adolescente sourit face au vouvoiement, cet homme était bien loin de l'image du psychopathe qui risquait de l'emmener dans un coin pour l'égorger. Elle prit sa main et il la releva.

\- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, se présenta-t-elle tout en frottant ses vêtements pour retirer le sable.

Le dénommé Jasper sourit et l'invita à le suivre pour rejoindre le groupe de personnes plus haut sur la plage.

\- Vous devriez faire attention. Une jolie fille ne devrait pas se promener seule alors que la nuit est tombée.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, souffla-t-elle, gênée. Je suis venue avec mes parents, ils sont quelque part sur la plage. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tu peux me tutoyer.

Après avoir balayé la plage du regard, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bella pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Alors, elle remarqua cette lueur dorée dans les yeux qui contrastait avec la peau pâle, d'aspect quasi maladif.

\- Dans ce cas, Bella, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit, mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux regardaient le poignet de Bella, notamment son bracelet, qu'il caressa doucement avec le pouce : Dis-moi, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Comme toute fille sensée, Bella aurait dû fuir, trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de cet homme un peu trop proche à son goût. Mais **la tentation** avait pris le dessus, elle était sous le charme de cette Apollon sorti de nulle part. Nerveusement, sa main tritura le bracelet scoubidou comme pour protéger celui-ci.

\- Sur la plage.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sourit :

\- C'est le mien.

Surprise, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa pensée : « Mais depuis quand les hommes portent des bracelets scoubidou !? »

Il y eut un silence, les deux individus se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Il y avait très longtemps que Bella n'avait pas ri et elle en eut mal aux muscles zygomatiques.

\- Bella, Bella ! c'était la voix de sa mère.

\- Je…je, balbutia Bella, gênée.

Jasper posa doucement une main sur son épaule, exerçant une légère pression pour la diriger vers sa mère.

\- Vas…tu peux garder le bracelet à une condition.

Il s'éloignait déjà en reculant. On aurait dit une vision avec la lueur des feux de camps qui faisaient briller sa peau et ressortir ses cheveux blonds, comme un rayon de soleil dans la nuit. Bella vit le jeune homme chuchoter et elle put deviner aisément ses paroles aux mouvements de ses lèvres : « …que l'on se revoit… ».

Ce soir-là, le demi-sourire et la lueur de vie dans le regard de Bella n'échappa pas à sa mère qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu changer aussi brusquement sa fille.

\- LTC -

 _« 27 Juillet 2015. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, Docteur Black. D'ailleurs, je ne pense plus avoir besoin de vos séances à la rentrée. Avec la personne que j'ai rencontrée, je me rends compte que ma relation avec Edward était malsaine. Comme une droguée attendant son stock, j'attendais beaucoup d'Edward. C'était de l'amour passion. Je vois nettement la différence avec Jasper. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mon cœur a bondi. Je crois que je l'aime. J'en suis même persuadée. C'est une personne très calme et à ses côtés, je me sens apaisée. Nous avons des projets pour l'année prochaine, je suis heureuse. »_

 _« 1er Août 2015._ ** _L'hésitation_** _m'a conduite à écrire dans ce livre. Je fais confiance à Jasper. Mais hier, il n'est pas venu. La veille, il toussait beaucoup pendant notre rendez-vous qu'il a dû écourter. Je ne sais pas où il habite, je suis inquiète, Docteur Black. Je ne le soupçonne pas car ce n'est pas la même relation qu'avec Edward. Jasper ne me ferait jamais de mal et je ne le sais. »_

Bella referma son livre assez brusquement avant d'attraper son sac à main. A grand pas, elle traversa le salon en annonçant à voix haute à Renée et Phil qu'elle sortait. Ceux-ci, heureux de voir leur fille remonter la pente, hochèrent la tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la télé, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Une fois dehors, Bella erra dans les rues sans réfléchir. Ce soir encore, toujours pas de sms de Jasper. Le vide sidéral. Les yeux hagards, elle longea les trottoirs et marcha durant des heures sans se soucier du moment où elle allait rentrer.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une maison et plissa les yeux. A travers la vitre, elle vit un jeune homme mince et blond comme Jasper. Une femme le tenait pas le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un canapé. Bella s'avança dans l'allée pour mieux regarder la scène. Jasper lui avait-il menti ? Etait-il marié ? La femme était plutôt très attirante avec ses formes rebondies et sa longue chevelure blonde qui cascadait dans son dos. La jeune femme s'approcha de la vitre et eut un hoquet de surprise : Jasper respirait à l'aide de câbles reliés à une bonbonne respiratoire. Effrayée, Bella recula.

Au moment-même, le jeune homme relevait la tête et il vit la silhouette de Bella qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La main en avant comme pour l'attraper, il parut hurler son nom. Avec difficultés, Jasper se releva. Mais c'était trop tard. Bella courrait déjà dans l'allée et la seule fois qu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec la plaque de la résidence :

« La Maison de la Dernière Chance. »

Essoufflée, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin et s'effondra en larmes. « La Maison de la Dernière Chance » était une résidence ultra chic pour les riches qui accueillait les personnes en phase terminale.

\- LTC -

 _« 2 Août 2015. Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait espérer là où il n'y a aucun espoir ? »_

 _« 3 Août 2015. Pourquoi ? Ça tourne dans ma tête, j'ai envie de me la frapper contre un mur pour ne plus réfléchir. »_

Le quinzième Août, au soir, la mère de Bella appela cette dernière qui sortit de sa chambre comme un ours de sa caverne. Son teint était blafard, sa coiffure –pouvait-on encore parler de coiffure- emmêlée. Elle était de nouveau ce fantôme qu'elle avait amené à Miami.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? grommela Bella mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Jasper, assis, aux côtés de Phil.

\- Ce jeune homme souhaiterait te parler, expliqua Phil en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme qui se mit à tousser.

Bella remarqua les fils qu'elle avait vus à La Maison de la Dernière Chance, lesquels permettaient à Jasper de respirer. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole :

\- Esmée, ma mère, revient me chercher dans trente minutes.

Bella comprit aussitôt le message. Cela signifiait qu'il voulait lui parler rapidement, lui expliquer.

\- Viens, dans ma chambre, invectiva-t-elle sèchement sans le regarder.

Ce n'étaient pas les fils qui la dégoûtaient, mais son visage poupin, sa beauté…elle avait peur de craquer à nouveau et de souffrir. Une fois dans la chambre, Jasper s'assit sur le lit, et posa le sac avec sa bonbonne sur le drap. Bella, à sa droite, pendant ce temps, faisait mine de s'ennuyer en triturant un crayon de papier.

\- J'ai une **révélation** à te faire.

Ce fut la première phrase mais la phrase de trop, Bella explosa :

\- Une révélation ? As-tu vraiment quelque chose à dire de plus que ce que j'ai vu ? Me penses-tu si idiote que je n'avais pas deviné ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais expliqué…c'est pour cela que tu sortais la nuit…pour te cacher…je suis déçue, Jasper…je suis déçue et mon cœur est brisé, tu m'as fait mal, le sais-tu ? Avec toi, tout était parfait, tu m'as fait sourire, tu m'as calmée et apaisée. Je retrouvais le calme d'autrefois. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi, Jasper ?

Le jeune homme regardait un point fixe devant lui ; après quelques secondes, il souffla quelques mots :

\- Parce que je t'aime, Bella. Parce que dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue, j'ai voulu te protéger et ne jamais te perdre. Je voulais te rendre heureuse.

La colère laissa place à l'amertume. Bella tourna la tête vers Jasper pour poursuivre ses accusations mais son cœur se déchira en voyant le jeune homme, la tête entre les mains, en train de pleurer : « Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais souffert si je n'avais pas existé. »

Alors, Bella se rendit compte de la gravité de ses mots. De toute évidence, Jasper était fou amoureux d'elle. Et la révélation lui vint à l'esprit : 'S'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas me faire souffrir.'

\- Tu n'avais pas réalisé que je t'aimais comme tu m'aimes, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux embués.

Jasper se racla la gorge et renifla tout en la fixant de ses pupilles dorées cernées désormais de rouge :

\- Non, je pensais que tu partirais sans jamais repenser à moi. Je pensais que tu m'oublierais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

\- Toutes les fois où tu n'es pas venu, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas en capacité de me voir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les yeux baissés.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Bella, la voix tremblante.

Il releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Nul besoin de préciser l'objet de la question.

\- Quelques jours, demain, un mois, annonça Jasper en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bella s'effondra en larmes et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'échangèrent leur tout premier baiser. Un baiser au goût de larmes, mais le baiser le plus tendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.

On toqua à la porte, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Jasper se releva et prit son sac, mais avant qu'il tourne la poignée, Bella s'élança vers lui et l'embrassa une toute dernière fois, _comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le voir._

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime, Jasper Hale, rit-elle en lui décochant un sourire radieux, malgré les larmes dans les yeux.

\- A bientôt, Madame Hale, souffla Jasper avant de refermer la porte.

A travers la fenêtre, Bella observa la silhouette quasi fantomatique de Jasper qui s'évanouissait dans l'obscurité. Comme un fantôme. Son petit cœur battait à la chamade. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait le sens du mot « amour » ; elle aimait vraiment et inconditionnellement Jasper Hale.

\- LTC -

Malheureusement, le quinze Août fut le dernier jour où Jasper Hale put se tenir debout. Après une violente crise, le jeune homme dut être amené aux urgences dans la nuit et opéré le seize Août. La mère de Jasper Hale fut accueillie le dix-sept Août en urgence dans le bureau du médecin qui lui annonça que l'opération avait évidemment été inutile, hormis pour atténuer les souffrances de son fils. Le jeune Jasper était tombé dans le coma dans la journée. Toute la famille ne fut pas dupe : c'était la fin. Malgré les doses de morphine et les traitements de choc, son état empira jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Bella, n'étant pas autorisée à accéder à la chambre où reposait son bien-aimé, attendit le coup de fil de la mère de Jasper, espérant du plus profond de son âme qu'il se réveille.

Le vingt Août, la jeune fille reçut en effet un coup de fil. Malheureusement, la nature en était tout autre. Renée retrouva sa fille au petit matin, gisant parterre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, criant le nom du jeune homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance le quinze août.

\- LTC -

 _« Je reste vraiment persuadée, Docteur Black, que cet homme restera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur et plus, dans mon âme. Lors d'une discussion avec mon père Charlie, avant qu'il ne meure, j'avais parlé d'amour. Mon père n'était pas le plus bavard des hommes mais ce jour-là, il me déclara derechef : « Tu verras, ma fille. On n'aime qu'une fois. Cette fois-là, tu le sauras et cette fois-là, fais tout pour profiter de cette personne. La vie est courte et ne tient qu'à un fil, l'amour aussi. ». Je pense que mon père avait raison. J'aime Jasper et je l'aime de toute mon âme. Je m'excuse auprès de ma famille qui trouvera sans nul doute cet acte lâche. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le déni. Je ne serai heureuse qu'avec lui et lui est aux cieux. Pardonnez-moi, Docteur Black, ce n'est pas un échec. Dites à mes parents combien je les aime, dites-leur tout ce que je vous ai dit, tout ce que je vous ai confié. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils comprendront. Peut-être. Je l'espère… »_

\- LTC -

D'un mouvement avec le pouce, Alice Brandon, une camarade de classe de Bella Swan, laissa défiler son profil Facebook. Une nouvelle actualité venait de s'afficher. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en la lisant :

« Décès de Bella Swan, le 31 Août 2015, à Miami. »


	8. OS6 - Je te l'avais dis

Présentation : Vacances (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Je te l'avais dit.

"Couple" : Bella et Edward

Le Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Vacances".

* * *

POV Bella.

\- Mon amour... debout. C'est l'heure chéri.

\- C'est trop tôt...

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Debout mon poulet !

Mon mari ricana avant de prendre ma taille et de m'attirer à lui.

\- Poulet hein ?

\- Tu préfères nuggets ?

\- Je pencherais plus pour Dieu vivant !

\- On verra. Allez debout, il faut aller réveiller les petits.

\- Hum...

Il captura mes lèvres entre les siennes et ses mains migrèrent sur mes fesses.

\- Cullen sérieusement. Debout !

\- Il est déjà levé !

Sur ce il poussa ses hanches vers moi afin que je me rende bien compte de son érection. D'après **le réveil** , il était déjà 5h00 du matin. Nous ne pouvions pas céder à la **tentation** , nous n'avions pas le temps.

\- Sur tes pieds. Debout sur tes pieds et va réveiller les deux grands, je m'occupe d'Emma.

\- C'est de **la triche** , tu n'as pas de cœur !

Je ris avant de me relever. Aujourd'hui nous devions partir en vacances. Edward avait eut la bonne idée de faire la surprise aux enfants de les emmener deux jours à Disneyland. Je n'étais pas particulièrement excitée à cette idée. Nous étions en plein mois d'août, il faisait une chaleur à mourir et il y aurait plein de monde. Edward lui n'avait pas pris en compte ces deux détails malgré que je le lui ai dit. Enfin bon, il verra bien.

Une fois sortie de la chambre j'allais dans celle de ma dernière fille, Emma, 5 ans, ma petite princesse. Après deux garçons, avoir une fille me reposait beaucoup ! Je mis dix minutes au moins avant d'obtenir une réaction de la part de ma fille qui était profondément endormie.

\- Emma, mon cœur il faut se lever.

\- Maman...

\- Oui mon bébé... tu sais, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part en vacances princesse.

Pour le coup, Emma se redressa de suite dans son lit, soudainement parfaitement réveillée.

\- Là maintenant ?

\- On prend le petit déjeuner et on y va oui.

\- Et les valises ?

\- Papa les a mises dans la voiture déjà. On y va ?

\- Oui. Faut pas oublier doudou hein ?!

\- Non, doudou est obligé de venir avec nous !

\- Pas de vacances pour doudou !

\- Tout à fait, pas de vacances pour doudou.

Je souriais et la pris dans mes bras pour aller jusque dans la cuisine où Sam et Tom étaient déjà installés devant leurs bols de céréales. Edward, lui, était en train de faire griller des tartines, simplement vêtus d'un jean.

\- Papa on part en vacance, maman elle a dit !

\- Hey coucou me choupinette ! Oui maman a raison, on part en vacances.

Emma partit dans les bras de son père pour un câlin pendant que j'allais embrasser mes fils de 9 et 7 ans.

\- Bonjour mes anges. Ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai trop hâte de voir où on va !

\- Moi je paris qu'on va chez mamie.

Sam, l'aîné, n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Après les deux jours à Disney, nous allions voir ma mère à Jacksonville.

\- Vous verrez bien. Mangez, ne traînez pas sinon on ne partira jamais.

\- Maman ? Jacob il vient avec nous ?

\- Non ma puce, c'est tonton Emmett ou tante Rose qui viendra le nourrir.

\- Mais y sait faire ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jacob.

Jacob était notre hideux poisson rouge. Il n'était même pas rouge, il était gris, d'énorme yeux et plutôt gros pour un poisson rouge. Il me répugnait, mais Emma l'adorait... et j'adorai ma fille alors je tolérais ce monstre pour elle.

Une fois tous prêt, Edward mit tout le monde dans la voiture pendant que je fermais la maison. 6H00.

Nous étions dans les temps, il n'y avait plus que 3h00 de route avant d'arriver à Orlando. Les 10 premières minutes se firent dans le silence mais à peine sortis de Miami, Emma prit sa petite voix mielleuse de quand elle veut quelque chose.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On peut mettre le disque de la reine des neiges ?

La réaction de ses frères se fit immédiate.

\- Non ! Pas question !

\- On l'écoute tout le temps !

\- C'est trop nul en plus !

Bien sûr, Emma répliqua.

\- Non c'est pas nul ! Tu dis des bêtises ! C'est toi le nul Sam !

\- Toi aussi t'es nulle Emma ! On écoute toujours tes trucs à toi parce que t'es la chouchoute en plus !

\- Maman !

Voilà elle pleurait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui s'arrêta en double file, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers les trois petites terreurs en leur lançant un regard de **tueur.**

\- Ok Stop !

Son ton était glacial et les enfants ne bougeaient plus, Emma avait même arrêté de pleurer. Ouais ! Vas-y chéri !

\- On est pas partie de la maison depuis 10 minutes que vous vous battez déjà, je vous préviens que ça va pas le faire ! Non, on écoutera pas la reine des neiges Emma. Il est encore tôt, on a de la route à faire et on va avoir une très très longue journée alors j'aimerai que vous dormiez un peu. Si j'en entend un se battre avec les autres, on fait demi tour et on reste à la maison c'est compris ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête en baissant les yeux.

\- Et à l'avenir, le prochain qui dit que sa sœur ou son frère est nul, il a le droit à une fessée ! Et non, Emma n'est pas la chouchoute ! Maman et moi on vous aimes tous les trois pareil et aussi fort ! Alors arrêtez vos bêtises, c'est clair ?

Encore une fois ils acquiescèrent en silence.

\- Bien ! Maintenant on repart et je vous entends plus !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il remit sa ceinture et reprit la route. Moi je le regardais avec **fascination** , toute cette assurance, ce contrôle de lui même... ça me rendait toute chose. Du coin de l'œil Edward me regarda et me lança un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux une fessée ?

Je pouffai de rire mais en toute vérité, oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne serais pas contre.

Edward souriait pendant que moi je tournai la tête vers Sam, assis derrière son père, qui pleurait en silence; Nous avions quelques problèmes avec lui. En fait, il était persuadé que nous ne l'aimions pas, ou plus, à cause de l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Ça me faisait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'il pensait ça.

\- Hey Sammy, mon cœur... ça va mon chéri, papa n'est pas fâché. Ne pleure pas.

\- Bah alors... pourquoi il cri ?

\- Parce que vous vous disputiez alors que nous venons à peine de partir. On n'aime pas vous voir fâchés. Et puis, il est super tôt, nous n'avons pas assez dormis, papa n'a pas fait son exercice du matin alors il est un peu grognon. Mais il a raison. Personne n'est nul et on vous aimes tous les trois. Ok Sammy ?

\- Hum...

\- Allez mon cœur, essaye de dormir un peu, Et vous deux aussi. Le temps passera plus vite et je vous assures que vous aurez besoin de toute vos forces pour aujourd'hui.

Je tendis le bras afin de prendre la main de mon fils. Il me fit un sourire timide mais serra fort ma main. Je restais comme ça jusqu'à ce, qu'enfin les trois s'endorment. Quand je me réinstallai correctement et Edward soupira.

\- Pourquoi je suis toujours le père fouettard et toi la gentille maman ? C'est pas juste.

\- Deux secondes plus tard, c'était moi qui criais. T'en fais pas. Les mamans sont toujours plus rassurantes.

\- Pas à moi Bella... ma mère me terrifiait !

\- Ta mère était alcoolique et droguée. C'est différent. Je parle des mamans normales.

\- T'es normale toi ? C'est nouveau ça !

Je frappai mon cher mari à l'épaule tandis qu'il riait et m'envoyait un baiser. Edward et moi avions toujours était très complices et 10 ans de mariage plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Lors d **'** **une fête** à l'âge de 16 ans, je m'étais laissée emporter par mes amis et avais fumé un joint et bus énormément d'alcool. Manque de chance, je m'étais faites contrôler au volant, par la police et vu que je n'avais jamais la poisse qu'à moitié, le policier en question était mon père. Furieux contre moi, et je le comprends tout à fait, il m'avait fait passer la nuit au poste police, le lendemain je m'étais pris le savon du siècle, ma mère avait pleuré, mon père avait hurlé pendant des heures... bref l'horreur.

Afin de me responsabiliser sur mon comportement inadmissible, mon père m'avait emmené un jour dans un centre pour drogués et alcooliques, dans l'unique but de me prouver que le jeu n'en valait pas **la chandelle**. Ce que j'y avais vu, m'avait coupé toute envie de boire et de fumer, bien que je n'en n'avais jamais eut le réel désir. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée ce jour là, avait été de voir une femme qui aurait put être magnifique si les ravages de la drogue et de l'alcool avait été inexistant. Elle avait les cheveux très sales, les joues creuses, les yeux rouges, des cernes jusqu'aux joues, toute maigre, les bras couverts de bleus... De plus je l'avais vu hurler sur un jeune garçon de mon âge. Le traitant de minable, de bon à rien, d'erreur de la nature, elle disait prier pour qu'il meurt, elle avait même tenté de le frapper plusieurs fois, mais elle manquait de force, le garçon l'avait toujours arrêté à temps.

La tristesse et la douleur sur le visage du garçon m'avait fait terriblement de mal. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de son fils. Alors que le garçon la suppliai de se calmer, la mère s'était mise à lui dire que personne ne l'aimerait, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime, qu'il était un déchet de la société. Prise de pitié pour le garçon, je m'étais avancé vers lui sans aucune **hésitation** malgré les protestations de mon père. Je m'étais faite passée pour la petite amie du gars, qui avait rapidement compris que je lui venais en aide. Entrant dans mon jeu, il avait salué sa mère et nous étions sortis main dans la main de la pièce. Suite à cela nous avions discuté, il m'avait remercié et c'était excusé pour sa mère.

Suite à cela nous nous étions revu, puis une certaine **amitié** était née entre nous pour finalement aboutir à une histoire d'amour, un mariage et trois magnifiques enfants. Bien entendu sa mère n'avait jamais fait partie de notre vie, les enfants ne l'avaient jamais connue, elle était morte d'une overdose durant ma deuxième grossesse. Edward avait été jusqu'à refuser d'aller à **l'enterrement** de sa mère, Nous ne parlions que très rarement d'elle. Quand à son père, Edward ne l'avait jamais trop connu, il savait qui il était, mais aucun lien ne les unissait mise à part, le côté biologique.

\- Tes parents sont toujours Ok pour nous recevoir hein ?

Je fus brusquement tirée de mes pensées par mon mari qui ne c'était pas aperçu de mon absence.

\- Euh oui mais ils reviennent de vacances le jour où on arrive.

\- Quand dans la journée ?

\- Euh le matin. Ils prennent un **vol de nuit** **.** Mais je pensais qu'on ne pourrais arriver que le soir. Leur laisser le temps d'arriver non ?

\- Je suis perdu.

\- Ok, aujourd'hui, mardi, nous sommes à Disney. Nous y passons la nuit et la journée de demain, mercredi.

\- Oui.

\- Mercredi soir, je sais pas où on dort, t'as pas voulu prendre une nuit en plus à Disney, et mes parents arrivent que jeudi matin. Donc je pensais que nous, nous pourrions arrivés que jeudi soir ou en fin d'après midi.

\- Ok oui.

\- Je t'avais dèjà dis tous ça .

\- Désolé chérie. Bah demain soir on prend un hôtel sur Orlando, jeudi on visite puis voilà.

\- Y a quoi à visiter, à part les parcs d'attractions ?

\- Je sais pas, on verra.

Je n'étais pas convaincu du tout par son plan mais bon, il avait refusé que je l'aide dans l'organisation du voyage.

\- Je pense qu'on aurait dû prendre une nuit en plus à Disney.

\- Tout ira bien. Aller dors un peu toi aussi.

\- Je t'agace ?

\- Je sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter, c'est de pire en pire.

\- Pauvre type.

Il claqua ma cuisse gentiment et comme il l'avait dit, je réussis à m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillais, la voiture était arrêté sur une air de repos et j'étais toute seule dans la voiture, plus d'enfants et plus de mari. Pris de panique et de désorientation je sortis en trombe afin de chercher ma famille. Je les trouvais tous les quatre alors qu'il sortaient des toilettes.

\- Maman !

Tom couru alors vers moi, sauf qu'il tomba et je grimaçai. C'était le casse-cou lui... il n'avait que 7 ans, mais il avait déjà à son actif **quelques points de suture** dont je me serais bien passée.

\- Tom, ça va ?

\- Ouais !

Il se releva, comme si de rien n'était et vint dans mes bras.

\- Fais attention, je veux pas passer mes vacances à l'hôpital.

\- Papa il dit que je suis maladroit comme toi.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui.

Je souris et embrassai mon fils avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Quand les autres arrivèrent, Emma voulut elle aussi un câlin tendis que Sam restait main dans la main avec son père. Sam ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward, il avait la même allure.

\- J'ai eu peur, je me réveille, plus personne, la voiture arrêtée...

\- Ils voulaient tous faire pipi. T'en fais pas on te garde encore avec nous.

\- Oui maman, on t'abandonne pas comme les petits chiens au bord de la route, on t'aime encore.

J'éclatai de rire suivit par Edward avant d'embrasser ma fille qui venait de parler. Celle là alors ! Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle avait déjà la tête bien pleine.

\- Merci ma chérie ! Tu me rassures ! D'où tu sors tout ça ?

\- De ma bouche !

Je secouai la tête et nous retournâmes tous à la voiture. D'après Edward, il ne restait que 20 minutes de trajet. Je sentais mon mari tout excité par cette surprise, je ne doutais pas non plus une seconde de la joie qu'auront les enfants en découvrant le lieu de vacances. Voilà pourquoi je préparai mon téléphone afin de les prendre en vidéo le moment venu.

\- Oh merde, j'ai pas rechargé mon portable Edward...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Pas grand chose en effet.

\- T'es à combien ?

\- 10%.

\- On a pas intérêt de se perdre.

\- Je te retrouverais toujours. Ah on y est, je vois l'entrée. Les enfants, on arrive. Sam tu arrives à lire chéri ?

\- Où ça ?

J'activai l'enregistrement de la vidéo avant la grande **révélation** et indiquai à Sam l'énorme écriteaux Walt Disney World avec Mickey et Minie de chaque côté.

\- Wa..lt... Di... Sney... World. Disney Land ? On va à Disney land maman ?

\- Nous y sommes, oui.

Et là, explosion de joie dans la voiture, les enfants criaient, pleuraient, s'excitaient et moi je pleurai de joie de les voir si heureux. Edward aussi souriait, son sourire était radieux et je suis certaine qu'il versait une petite larme lui aussi. Je coupai ma vidéo, de toute façon, mon téléphone n'avais plus de batterie et me tournai vers mes enfants.

\- Ok, ok les enfants. Écoutez, on va rester deux jours ici... aujourd'hui et demain. Mais il va y avoir plein de monde alors je veux que vous soyez sage et que vous teniez toujours la main de papa ou la mienne d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre compris ?

\- Oui ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde entier !

\- Même de la lune

Je ris et envoyai un baiser à mes deux fils alors qu'Emma parla.

\- Je vais voir Elsa et Anna maman ?

\- Et même Olaf je pense.

Emma se mit alors à pleurer en disant qu'elle était trop heureuse. Nous passâmes alors les contrôles de billets et on se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

\- On va pas au parc papa ?

\- Si Tom, mais on doit aller à l'hôtel avant, pour poser nos affaires. On ira après, de toute façon le parc n'ouvre que dans 30 minutes. On a le temps.

\- D'accord. Oh je suis trop content ! Tu crois qu'on va voir Crochet ? Et Buzz l'éclair ?

\- On les verra tous mon grand.

Les enfants partirent alors dans une conversation animée entre eux. Edward finit par trouver l'hôtel et nous nous occupâmes encore des papiers avant d'enfin gagner notre chambre. Trois lits simples et un grand. Edward s'occupait des bagages, pendant que moi je gérais les enfants, c'est à dire les pipis les changements de tenues, le sacs à dos pour la journée... bref.

Puis enfin nous partîmes pour le parc. Après un énième contrôle nous entrâmes dans le fameux parc. Les enfants s'émerveillaient d'absolument tout. Edward alla louer une poussette pour Emma et c'était parti pour la journée. Après avoir étudié le plan et selon les désirs des enfants et **le vote** effectué **le verdict** tomba que nous commencerions par le monde des princesses.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il faisait une chaleur terrible, il fallait faire 1h00 de queue pour la moindre attraction. Bien entendu Edward qui n'était pas d'une nature très patiente râlait... il n'était que 10h30 ! Pour ma part je me concentrais sur les enfants, rien ne pouvait gâcher leur joie. Après seulement un jeu, nous vîmes notre premier personnage. Minnie.

\- Maman on peut aller la voir ?

\- Oui. Edward, Emma veut voir Minnie.

Mon mari considéra la queue d'un regard noir avant de répondre agacé.

\- Faut faire la queue encore !

\- Comme partout. On est là pour ça. Je te l'avais dis qu'il y aurait du monde.

\- Tom ? Sam vous voulez voir Minnie ?

\- Non pas moi...

\- Moi oui s'il te plaît papa.

Edward réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu n'as qu'a attendre pour voir Minnie avec Tom et Emma, pendant que Sam et moi on va faire un jeu ok ?

\- On va se perdre Edward.

\- Non, on se retrouve dans 1 heure ici. Ça marche ?

\- Euh ok.

La pire idée du siècle ! J'en étais persuadé mais bon. Alors sagement je fis la queue avec mes deux plus jeunes enfants. Bien sûr, 1h00 après impossible de retrouver Edward et Sam. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre et dans cette foule c'était impossible. Emma, Tom et moi perdîmes du temps a attendre Edward et Sam.

\- Maman on peut faire un truc ?

\- Oui... on s'ennuie là...

Ils avaient raison, à cause de l'idée stupide d'Edward, les enfants ne profitaient de rien. J'avais heureusement le sac à dos avec la nourriture, Edward avait l'argent, il se débrouillerait.

\- Vous avez raison, alors on va où ?

Sous leur cris nous partîmes à la découverte du parc. Nous vîmes plein de monde, Emma rencontra plusieurs princesses, Tom vit son héros Peter Pan et heureusement que j'avais l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ces moments. A plus de midi nous nous trouvâmes un endroit face au château pour prendre notre pique nique et c'est là... que le rêve de ma petite fille se produisit. La reine des neiges dans son traîneau avec sa sœur Anna.

Emma pleura de joie en faisant de grand coucou et en criant le nom d'Elsa. Et avec de la chance nous nous étions installé tout près de l'endroit où Elsa et Anna recevaient les enfants pour les photos. Ni une ni deux je rangeai les affaires pour nous mettre dans la queue. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps et Emma pu prendre sa photo et partager un moment avec ses princesse préférées.

Le reste de l'après midi fut tout aussi agréable, j'aurais voulut qu'Edward et Sam soient là mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que ça leur permettait de passer du temps que tous les deux. Après plusieurs manèges et autres découvertes, je m'installai avec les enfants sur le parcours de la parade. Emma dormait à moitié dans sa poussette et Tom avait lui aussi l'air épuisé.

\- Tom, ça va mon cœur ?

\- J'ai chaud...

\- Tu veux boire ?

\- Oui.

\- Tiens trésor.

Je lui donnais de l'eau quand j'entendis mon prénom suivit d'un « maman », C'était Edward et Sam qui arrivaient vers nous. J'étais tout de même soulagé de les voir. Je tendis les bras vers mon fils qui vint se blottir contre moi en guise de **retrouvailles**.

\- Maman ! On t'avait perdu.

\- Bah oui... mais ça va ? Tu t'es amusé quand même ?

\- Oui trop ! Avec papa on a fait plein de trucs trop bien ! On a fait pirates des caraïbes, star wars, le train de la mine... on a vu Woody aussi ! Je me suis trop amuser et c'était bien d'être avec papa !

\- Je suis contente alors. Mais tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

\- Toi aussi.

Je l'embrassai et me tournai vers mon mari qui avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur. Il m'embrassa et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Ne me dit surtout pas : « Je te l'avais dis ». Ok mon idée était nulle on s'est perdu.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec mon fils.

\- Mine de rien, c'est une bonne chose qu'on se soit perdu. Mais on s'est retrouvé.

\- Ouais. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Et j'en peux plus du monde.

J'allais répondre quand il m'interrompit par un baiser.

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Je le pense terriblement fort !

\- Je sais. Alors Tom ? Ça va mon chéri ? Tu as vu quoi ?

Edward prit son fils dans les bras pour entendre la journée de ce dernier pendant que moi je câlinais mon grand garçon. **La fin** de la journée se passa en famille. La parade avait été grandiose et même nous les adultes regardions ça avec des yeux émerveillés et une certaine **fascination**. Nous avions encore fait quelques manèges tous ensemble, puis nous achetions aux enfants leurs cadeaux.

Un déguisement complet de la reine des neiges, Elsa, pour ma petite Emma, ainsi qu'une grosse peluche Olaf. Tom reparti avec lui un déguisement de Peter pan, et avec les cheveux roux, hérité de son père, on croirais voir le vrai Peter. Il eut lui aussi le droit à une peluche de son héros bien sûr. Quand à Sam il choisit de prendre un coffre de pirate, un bol pirate aussi, une énorme peluche presque aussi grande que lui de Bourriquet et une casquette avec Mickey dessus.

Après cette première journée fatigante, nous dinâmes dans le parc avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je douchai les enfants et les couchai. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir et je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais crevée et avait mal partout. N'attendant pas qu'Edward sorte de sa douche, j'allai le rejoindre pour prendre la mienne.

\- Salut ma puce.

\- Tu me fais de la place ?

\- Oui. Ça va ?

\- Oui, je suis morte.

\- Moi aussi. Demain on recommence. Mais c'est chouette. Ils sont heureux, je ne les avais jamais vu si content.

\- Oui. On a réussit notre coup. Nous sommes les meilleurs parents du monde !

\- Carrément. C'est juste dommage qu'on puisse pas faire de jeu a forte sensation.

\- En manque **d'** **adrénaline** ?

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que ça rajoute un truc.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu me laves ? Je suis trop flemmarde pour le faire là.

\- Avec plaisir !

Je ris me laissai peloter par mon mari. Quand ses mains se firent plus insistante sur mon intimité, je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je crois que je suis propre Edward.

\- Hum... mais je crois que mon Mickey a très envie de rendre visite à ta Minnie.

Je ris une nouvelle fois et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Quelle belle image... mais je crois que ma Minnie à très très envie d'avoir la visite de ton Mickey ! Il me reste un peu d'énergie pour ça... et toi ?

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

\- Tu vas le voir tout de suite !

Sur ce il me souleva et nous sortîmes de la douche en nous embrassant. Avec précaution il m'assit entre les deux lavabos de la salle de bain et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il ne me fallait jamais longtemps pour être prête à recevoir mon homme et il le savait parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi sans plus de préliminaires il poussa en moi afin d'entamer ses vas et viens à un rythme endiablé. Nous devions faire vite et avec discrétion, les enfants étaient tout près, en temps normal Edward aurait prit son temps, il aurait fait durer les choses, il aurait plus prit soin de moi, il se serait montré plus tendre aussi. Il savait parfaitement comment j'aimais qu'il me fasse l'amour, tout comme je savais ce que lui désirait également.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, nous nous connaissions trop bien pour ne pas savoir comment faire pour aller vite. Pleinement satisfaite par mon marie malgré la rapidité, je pris tout de même le temps de l'embrasser et de le caresser, chose qu'il me rendait volontiers.

\- Je t'aime Bella... Désolé d'avoir été si rapide.

\- Ne soit pas bête. Je suis comblée, comme toujours. Et j'aime bien ce côté sauvage aussi.

\- Tu es parfaites.

\- Tu me rends parfaite. Je t'aime mon chéri.

Il me serra contre lui et après un moment l'un contre l'autre nous allâmes simplement nous coucher, quelques bisous plus tard nous nous endormîmes alors qu'il me couvait de ses bras.

La deuxième journée fut tout aussi magique pour nos enfants et cette fois, nous restâmes tous ensemble pour profiter du dernier jour. Bien entendu, Emma et Tom s'étaient baladés toute la journée en costume. Ce n'est qu'a 22h que nous fîmes nos au-revoirs au parc et à ces deux fantastiques jours chez Mickey, juste après le spectacle de nuit.

\- Maman on va dormir où ?

\- On va trouver un hôtel et demain on visitera la ville avant d'aller voir papi et mamie. Mais tu peux dormir ma puce.

\- Je crois que oui. Je suis très fatiguée.

Je l'embrassai et une fois les trois enfants dans la voiture je montais à côté de mon mari qui démarra. En 10 minutes mes trois anges s'endormirent. Pendant près d'une demi heure Edward roula puis il s'arrêta devant un hôtel.

\- Je vais voir si ils ont des chambres.

\- D'accord.

Il sortit de la voiture et ne revint que dix minutes après. À sa tête je compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place.

\- Ils sont pleins. On va chercher ailleurs.

\- Ne commence pas à t'énerver.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas.

Ok, ok. Je ne dis rien et il démarra pour nous mettre dans **la course** à l'hôtel. En 1h30 nous en fîmes 3, tous plein, il était tard, nous étions fatigués, il faisait très chaud et Edward était de plus en plus énervé.

\- C'est pas possible putain ! C'est bourré d'hôtel mais il y a rien de libre !

\- Il est tard, c'est la pleine saison. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu me l'avais dis encore ?

\- Tu le fais très bien tout seul Edward.

\- Fais chier !

La suite ne serait pas facile. Au moins les enfants dormaient... 4 autres hôtel plus tard, nous étions toujours à chercher où dormir. Edward était dans un état pas possible et n'arrêtait pas de jurer pour un oui ou pour un non, de plus il devenait imprudent au volant. Il roulait n'importe comment, ne prenant pas garde aux autres autour de lui. Nous avions évité déjà deux voitures.

\- Edward, je t'en supplie fait attention.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme ça ! Tu as de la chance que ça n'arrive que très rarement !

\- J'en ai raz le bol là, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait !

\- Edward c'est un sens interdit arrête !

Il freina brusquement et nous nous trouvâmes nez à nez avec une autre voiture. Heureusement aucun accident mais je venais d'atteindre mes limites.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? On arrête !

\- On arrête quoi ?

\- Il va être plus de minuit, nous sommes fatigué et tu vas nous tuer si tu continu !

\- Mais on va pas dormir dehors !

\- On va trouver une place de parking et tampis on va dormir dans la voiture. On va rabattre les sièges derrière pour les enfants pour qu'ils puisse s'allonger et nous on va allonger nos fauteuils.

\- Mais Bella..

\- Y a que ça à faire Edward. J'en ai marre là ! Alors roule, fais gaffe, gare toi et on s'organise avec ce qu'on a !

Il me considéra un moment avant de redémarrer la voiture et de rouler jusqu'à un petit parc où nous trouvâmes une place pour se garer. Déterminée je sortis de la voiture et sortai les bagage du coffre pendant qu'Edward réveillait les enfants. Sam et Tom migrèrent sur les fauteuils de devant à peine éveillé et Emma dormait à point fermé dans les bras de son père.

Après avoir rabattue les sièges arrière, j'organisai un matelas avec nos vêtements afin que les enfants puissent dormir le plus confortablement possible. Edward m'aida ensuite à les couchers et disposa nos cinq valises dans les coins inoccupé du grand coffre qui faisait office de lit pour cette nuit. Une fois mes enfants installés du mieux possible, j'allais sur le siège passager, ouvrait un peu toutes les fenêtres et allongeai mon siège le plus possible avant de me positionner dos au côté conducteur.

\- Bella...

\- Dors Edward !

\- Je m'excuse chérie.

\- Tu peux vraiment être le roi des cons par moment !

\- Je sais. Je me sens nul.

\- Ce soir tu l'as été.

\- Je voulais pas vous décevoir toi et les enfants.

\- Je te l'avais dis qu'on aurait du mal à trouver un hôtel. Tu m'as répondu que ça serait l'aventure. Bah la voilà ton aventure ! Alors vient pas râler.

\- Je te demande pardon ma puce. Ne me fais pas la tête je déteste ça.

\- Je m'en fou de dormir dans la voiture ou ailleurs. Du moment que nous sommes tous sain et sauf et ensemble. C'est ton comportement que je n'aime pas ! À t'énerver comme ça comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose. C'est pas un putain d'hôtel qui fera que les enfants et moi nous t'aimerons moins ! Tu ne déçois personne à cause de ça. Tu me déçois pour le comportement irresponsable que tu as depuis qu'on cherche un hôtel !

\- Je me suis emporté et maintenant je m'excuse.

Je soupirai et me retournai vers lui.

\- Essaye de dormir on verra demain.

\- Non, je ne dors pas en sachant que tu m'en veux.

\- Alors ne dors pas.

\- Mon amour...

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Il tendit la main vers moi et la posa sur ma joue. Malgré tout son contact m'apaisa et je fermai les yeux en appuyant ma joue contre sa main.

\- Je t'aime Isabella.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward mais...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange.

\- Tu es chiant !

\- Je sais...

\- Tu t'en sors toujours trop facilement.

Il me sourit et usa de toute sa souplesse pour venir m'embrasser.

\- La prochaine fois, j'écouterai tous ce que tu me dis.

\- Tu parles ! Ça fait quatorze ans que je te connais, quatorze ans que tu me sors ça.

\- Et moi ça fait quatorze ans que j'entends « Je te l'avais dis ». Faut que ça change.

\- Tu tiendras pas 2 jours. Tu es trop borné et têtu pour ça.

\- Mais ça fait quatorze ans que tu m'aimes.

\- Je compte t'aimer pour les quatorze autres années à venir, et même plus encore.

\- Beaucoup plus.

Je souris et posai ma main sur son torse.

\- Aller dors. Je suis naze moi.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Même quand t'es chiant.

Il sourit et chacun de notre côté nous essayâmes de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Le bilan de la nuit fût que j'avais plus somnolé que dormi, même constat pour Edward. Les enfants eux avait très bien dormi et étaient en pleine forme. Après un petit déjeuner dans un starbuck et une toilette rapide au lavabo des WC, nous partîmes à la découverte d'Orlando.

La journée ne fut pas mauvaise, Edward n'avait plus une trace d'énervement en lui, les enfants s'amusaient bien et moi j'étais simplement heureuse d'être avec les quatre personnes que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie. Après cette journée nous reprîmes la route pour aller chez mes parents à Jacksonville. J'étais heureuse de les retrouver et folle de joie de m'allonger sur un vrai lit. Mes parents, mes enfants, mon mari et moi même étant mort de fatigue nous nous étions tous couchés à 21h pour une nuit réparatrice avant de passer sans encombre notable nos deux semaines de vacances dans la maison de mon enfance. En tous cas, je me souviendrai longtemps de mon premier séjour à Disneyland et Edward n'avait retenue aucune leçon... il avait continué à être têtu et borné...

Ah les hommes !


	9. OS7-Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas

**Présentation** : Vacances

 **titre** :ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas

" **couple"** : Bella/ Edward

 **Rating** : "M"

 **Disclaime** r: les personnage de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel) je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet os dans le cadre du concours " Vacances"

* * *

 **POV d'Edward**

Mais quelle idée j'avais eu de laisser Emmett m'entraîner à Vegas pour son **enterrement** de vie de garçon ! Moi, je voulais seulement rentrer à Los Angeles pour dormir pendant au moins une semaine. J'étais vraiment mort de fatigue. Entre le tournage de mon dernier film et sa promotion, je n'avais pas eu un jour de repos depuis des semaines. Mais voilà, au lieu de recharger mes batteries dans ma maison de Malibu avant le prochain film, j'étais à Vegas à suivre Emmett de club en club en m'assurant que ce ne soit pas son prochain mariage qu'il enterre.

Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas dire "non" à Emmett. Il était mon plus vieil ami. Son **amitié** était vraiment sincère, c'était également la seule qui n'avait pas changé lorsque j'étais devenu célèbre. Malheureusement j'avais rapidement appris à me méfier des gens, car beaucoup de personnes, qui se disaient mes amis, n'étaient ou ne restaient avec moi uniquement par intérêts et non par amitié.

J'en avais même fait la douloureuse expérience en amour.

J'avais vécu deux ruptures douloureuses en moins de deux ans.

La première était Pâris, une actrice rencontrée sur le tournage de " **Fascination** ", mon "premier" film, cela avait été la passion immédiate, nous étions restés ensemble pendant quelques années, mais elle avait fini par me tromper avec le réalisateur du film qu'elle tournait à l'époque. Je préférai ne pas croire la presse qui affirmait que c'était là sa façon d'obtenir les rôles qu'elle voulait. J'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre.

Et la seconde avait été Martine, je la pensais sincère, contrairement à **Pâris** elle ne voulait pas "cacher" notre relation, elle l'affichait librement, répondant sans détours aux questions "privées" pendant les séances interview. J'avais fini par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas avec moi par amour. Elle se servait seulement de ma notoriété pour sa carrière de chanteuse. J'étais un superbe accessoire pour elle. Un moyen d'élargir son public, de se faire connaître.

J'étais en train de me promener entre les tables de jeux en me demandant à laquelle j'avais le moins de chance d'être reconnu, quand une tornade brune se précipita dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, je suis terriblement maladroite et je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Il y a rien de grave, qu'est ce que vous fuyez ? Un **tueur** en série ?

\- Non, rigola-t-elle, ma meilleure amie m'attend, je me suis endormie au bord de la piscine et maintenant je suis affreusement en retard.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis avec votre amie.

\- Au revoir monsieur.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, elle était… mignonne. Et c'était pas seulement du à son petit jean moulant ou la façon dont ses longs cheveux bruns balayaient la bande de peau nue au bas de son dos, c'était autre chose. Peut-être la façon qu'elle avait eu de me regarder.

J'ignorais ce qui se passait avec cette fille mais je devais la retrouver. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais il fallait que je la revois. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai la clé magnétique qu'elle avait laissé tomber à mes pieds, sûrement celle de sa chambre. Je la ramassai et souris en l'examinant, le destin avait décidé de me donner un petit coup de pouce, sa chambre était au même étage que la mienne.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et en arrivant à mon étage, enfin rectification, à notre étage. Je la trouvai en train de tambouriner à la porte de sa suite.

\- Vous avez un problème mademoiselle….

\- Swan, répondit-elle machinalement en se tournant vers moi. J'ai perdu la clef de ma suite et mon amie a du partir à sa séance de shopping quotidienne avec son petit ami sans moi.

\- Je crois que je peux vous aider, lui dis-je en lui tendant sa clé.

\- Vous êtes mon sauveur, monsieur ?

\- Edward, dis-je simplement, je voulais voir si c'était une fan qui jouait la comédie en faisant mine de ne pas me reconnaître ou si elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de mon identité.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Edward, je me voyais déjà en train de tourner en rond dans l'hôtel car quand Alice fait du shopping on sait quand elle part jamais quand elle rentre. Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Voila comment je m'étais retrouvé dans la suite d'une femme qui, pour une raison que j'ignorais me plaisait étrangement, à boire un simple jus d'orange. Je l'observai discrètement, essayant de deviner ses intentions. La célébrité avait ses fléaux, j'avais toujours peur qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que j'étais et non pour qui j'étais.

Nous passâmes près de deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien. J'appris qu'elle se prénommait Isabella mais qu'elle préférait Bella et qu'elle était à Las Vegas parce que Alice, sa meilleur amie l'avait invité pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes.

Elle était passionnée et passionnante, à aucun moment elle sembla accorder de l'importance à ma célébrité. C'était comme si j'étais "juste Edward". Nous avions beaucoup de goût en commun : la lecture, nous passions notre temps libre à lire des classiques, on se chamailla un peu pour savoir laquelle des soeurs Brontë avait la plus belle plume. Nous finîmes par tomber d'accord : Thomas Hardy les battait toutes. La musique, tout comme moi, Bella n'allait nul part sans son iPod.

Elle adorait la petite ville où elle était née, Forks.

\- Je t'assure, c'est plein d'arbre, on voit jamais le soleil mais c'est magnifique.

\- ça peut pas être plus beau que Los-Angeles. Chinatown au couché du soleil… ça c'est magnifique.

\- Si… à deux ou trois kilomètres dans les bois derrière la maison de mon père… il y a le paradis…

\- Le paradis… Rien que ça ?

\- C'est… j'ai pas les mots… il y a un pré, à la fin du printemps il est couvert de petites fleurs violettes et jaunes. C'est parfait, c'est LA **clairière.**

\- "LA" clairière ? demandai-je, surpris par la fougue qu'elle mettait dans cette affirmation.

\- Oui… C'est dans cette clairière que je me marierai et pas ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougit et détourna le regard avant d'ajouter doucement : Enfin, si je me marie un jour.

\- Je suis certain que tu seras une très belle mariée.

Une très, très, belle mariée, je l'imaginai sans mal dans une magnifique robe blanche entourée des fleurs qu'elle m'avait décrites. Une mariée tellement belle que mon corps commença à réagir à cette image.

Il était temps pour moi de prendre congés avant de faire un truc stupide comme sauter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

J'avais très envie de revoir Bella mais je n'osai pas l'inviter, si elle disait "non" ?

Finalement c'est elle qui fit le premier pas en m'invitant à l'accompagner au "Neon Museum" pour voir l'exposition sur les luminaires des années cinquante. J'acceptai avec plaisir, j'avais toujours eu envie de le visiter, et ça me permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Bella. Et en plus j'adorais tout ce qui était vintage. J'allai compter les heures jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Avec Bella je me sentais comme Edward l'être humain et non comme Edward la star mondiale. C'était agréable.

Je traversai le couloir et rentrai dans la suite que je partageai avec Emmett. Celui-ci m'attendait dans le salon, les bras croisés. Oups, je sentais venir le savon.

\- T'étais où ?

\- En quoi ça te concernes ?

\- ça me concerne parce qu'on avait prévue de passer l'après-midi en ensembles.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié, m'excusai-je.

\- T'abuses Eddy, On devait aller au " **Tentation** " voir un spectacle.

\- Un spectacle ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le show des poupées Barbie qui se trémoussent en string ? Rosalie le sait ?

\- Rosalie n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne va pas le savoir ? Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui fait les compte chez vous… à ton avis Einstein, elle va penser quoi envoyant "Tentation - 1 000$" sur ton relevé de carte de crédit ?

\- Je suis pas aussi débile… je paie en liquide… je lui dirai que j'ai tout perdu au Black-Jack… Et comme on dit : Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas.

\- Ou pas…. je sais vraiment pas comment tu as réussi à la convaincre de t'épouser. Tu peux être un tel "porc"...

\- Et toi un lâcheur qui cherche à changer de sujet…

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je innocemment.

\- T'as trouvé une poulette à ton goût et t'as passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre à faire à dada sur son bidet ? C'est bien ça… Tu vois c'est fait pour ça Vegas, s'amuser… enfin se décoincer dans ton cas. T'as vraiment besoin de tirer un coup… ça te ferai du bien...

\- Emmett ! Grognai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de "tirer un coup"... en plus tu sais que c'est pas mon genre...

\- C'est le genre de tout les mecs de 25 ans. Essayer un maximum de pot avant de trouver son couvercle.

\- Dis l'homme sur le point de se marier…

\- Oui.. mais j'ai essayé tout les pots qui passaient à proximité avant de me fixer sur le couvercle de ma Rose.

Je me demandai vraiment ce que Rosalie lui trouvait. Et pourquoi elle voulait l'épouser. Emmett avait autant de délicatesse et de sensibilité qu'un char d'assaut.

\- Revenons-en à nos moutons Monsieur la star de cinéma… je sais que tu as rencontré une fille et tu veux pas me le dire… à moi… ton meilleur ami… tu es vraiment cruel… avoue et j'oublierai que tu m'as laissé tomber cet après-midi…

-Ok… j'ai rencontré une fille…

\- Des détails, je veux des détails…

\- Elle s'appelle Bella, elle a 20 ans et c'est tout ce que tu sauras.

\- Ok… à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? demandai-je en m'attendant au pire.

\- On va au Tentation ce soir… et tu me laisses t'offrir une danse privée.

\- ça fait deux condition ça…

\- Ma condition c'est la danse ma condition… et pour ça faut aller au Tentation…

Une danse privée avec une fausse blonde siliconée ou un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo?

Je me demandai vaguement si Rosalie m'en voudrait beaucoup si jamais j'étouffai Emmett pendant son sommeil. Oui… c'était "lâche" comme procédé mais j'étais pas fou, Emmett était deux fois plus musclé que moi, j'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir si je l'attaquai alors qu'il était conscient.

\- Ok… finis-je par accepter. Mais je veux pas entendre un mot à son sujet.

\- ça marche. Il allait chercher deux bières dans le mini-bar. Alors, tu l'as sauté ?

\- EMMETT !

\- Ok… j'ai tenté...

Malgré un **réveil** douloureux ce matin, non pas à cause de l'alcool mais en raison du manque de sommeil - Emmett ronflait comme un véritable tracteur quand il avait bu, et hier soir il avait bu plus que ça part - je passais une merveilleuse journée avec Bella.

Après notre visite au musée, nous prîmes un café en terrasse où nous discutâmes de nos goût de cinéma. Comme pour la littérature, Bella était une adepte des vieux classiques, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, Grace Kelly, elle pouvait regarder leur film en boucle. Le dernier film qu'elle avait vu était Man of Steele et elle n'y avait pas été de son plein gré, c'est Alice qui l'avait pratiquement traînée de force.

Ceci expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle ne semblait pas me reconnaître.

Il était près de 19 heures lorsque, de retour à l'hôtel je l'invitai à dîner. Elle accepta et promit de me retrouver au **Volterra** , l'un des restaurants du hall du _Ceasars Palace_ , deux heures plus tard. Le cadre était est idéal pour un dîner romantique, avec nappe en dentelles blanches et **chandelle** à toutes les tables.

Je pris mon temps pour me doucher et me changer avant de descendre au bar pour l'attendre. Je commandai une bière et allai m'installer à l'écart. Elle arriva avec dix minutes d'avance, elle entra dans le restaurant et me chercha des yeux.

Je restai "caché" un moment, j'en profitai pour l'observer, elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe d'été bleue. Ses boucles brunes tombant librement sur ses épaules et ses talons qui rehaussaient délicieusement sa silhouette.

"Magnifique" était encore loin du compte.

Lorsque que je sentis l'inquiétude commencer à la gagner, je me levai pour aller la rejoindre. Je la complimentai sur sa tenue, souriant lorsqu'elle commença à rougir et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'à la petite table que j'avais réservé en arrivant.

J'appris qu'elle adorait l'Italie et sa cuisine, par contre elle n'aimait pas les pizzas. Pour la faire rire,je lui racontai mon dernier voyage à Venise pour le festival et les pires pizzas qu'Emmett avait essayé de me faire manger là-bas. Elle semblait un peu triste en m'apprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter les Etats-Unis.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment pour débarrasser nos assiettes et nous proposer un dessert.

Lorsque Bella commanda une panacotta au fruit des bois, mon dessert préféré, je me jurai de tout faire pour la conquérir et de la garder à mes cotés pour le reste de mes jours.

Je savais qu'elle serait l'unique amour de ma vie.

Je savais qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Elle me voyait "moi", je m'étais bien rendu compte cet après-midi qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de "qui" j'étais. Pour Bella j'étais juste un mec qui bossait à Hollywood.

Après dîner je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa suite en lui tenant la main. Devant sa porte, je décidai de tenter le tout pour tout et l'embrassai. Soit je me prenais une gifle soit…

Elle glissa son bras libre autour de mon cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me rendre mon baiser.

A bout de souffle, je libérai ses lèvres et posai mon front contre le sien.

\- J'en avais envie depuis hier.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle doucement avant de désigner sa suite d'un hochement de tête : Tu veux prendre un dernier verre.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

C'était même une très mauvaise idée, un verre allait conduire à un second puis à un troisième… ensuite je risquai de perdre le contrôle et précipité les choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

\- Oui… Fais de beaux rêves belle Bella, je te vois demain.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je ne résistai pas et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de lui prendre sa carte des mains pour ouvrir la porte. Je passai presque 5 minutes dans le couloir avant de rejoindre ma propre suite.

Heureusement pour moi Emmett devait faire la tournée des casinos, ou des boites de strip-tease, je pus aller me coucher sans avoir à lui rappeler que j'avais accepté que Tanya exhibe son string à trois centimètres de mon visage pour qu'il me fiche la paix au sujet de Bella.

\- LTC -

Bella était une fille étonnante, plus j'apprenais à la connaître plus je tombais amoureux d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. Elle avait failli m'étrangler sur place parce que je lui avais offert une glace.

\- Edward, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas encore eu mon premier salaire que je ne peux pas m'offrir une simple glace.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. C'est ce que fait un petit ami.

\- Parce que tu es mon petit ami ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me surprit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me faire un bisous sur la joue.

\- LTC -

Nous passâmes tout le reste de la semaine ensemble soit au bord de la piscine ou en nous promenant dans les petites rues autour du Strip. C'était agréable, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, personne ne me reconnut, je n'étais qu'un **visiteur** parmi tant d'autre, profitant des richesses de Las Vegas avec sa petite amie.

Le seul jour que je passai loin de ma Bella fut le jour "officiel" de **la fête** d'Emmett. J'aurais largement préféré être avec Bella plutôt que d'être entouré d'une bande de strip-teaseuse en compagnie des potes d'Emmett, tous plus bourrés et bruyants les uns que les autres.

Malheureusement pour moi, la fête de mon meilleur ami sonnait également la fin de notre séjour à Vegas. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait le futur, je savais juste que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me séparer d'elle. Elle était la femme de ma vie. Je devais trouver comment faire fonctionner notre relation malgré la distance.

\- Bella…

\- Oui ?

\- On est vendredi.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas envie d'être vendredi… le vendredi est trop proche du dimanche. Et mon avion est dimanche matin, j'ai refusé de prendre un **vol de nuit** pour un trajet 2 heures. J'ai pas envie de partir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ton avion est à quelle heure ?

\- Je suis venu en voiture avec Emmett… il vient de s'acheter une nouvelle voiture, il voulait la roder… on partira sûrement en début d'après-midi.

\- C'est pas trop loin pour prendre la voiture ?

\- 450 kilomètres, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et Emmett roule vite.

Très vite même, faisant **la course** avec le premier frimeur venu sur l'autoroute, il avait poussé son nouveau joujou, une Maserati GranCabrio, à plus de 250 km/h. Heureusement qu'on avait pas été repéré par les flics, parce que mes "charmes d'acteur super connu" - comme les appelait Emmett - n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les mecs. Et les femmes flics dans la sécurité routière… y en avait pas tant que ça.

\- Je veux pas te quitter. Je veux pas que que dimanche sonne la **fin** de "nous". Je sais que tu habites à Seattle alors que moi je passe presque tout mon temps à Hollywood quand je suis pas en voyage pour le boulot mais c'est pas si loin. Je pourrais venir te voir dés que tu auras du temps.

\- Une relation longue distance ?

\- Oui.

\- ça marche jamais, même dans les films ça foire quatre fois sur cinq.

\- La notre marchera, je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Et c'est provisoire.

Oui, le temps pour moi de vendre la maison de Malibu et d'acheter un appartement à Seattle. après tout je pouvais faire mon "job" de partout. Los Angeles était pratique pour rencontrer les producteur en personne ou passer des auditions mais les tournages étaient "ailleurs", à moins de tourner un film en studio sur fond vert.

\- Edward... Je… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je inquiet.

Tout de suite j'imaginai le pire : Bella m'avait reconnu depuis le début et s'était joué de moi.

\- Le boulot que j'ai trouvé, il est à LA, ingénieur chez Stark International. Je déménage le week-end prochain.

\- Vraiment ? Demandai-je souriant. C'est génial ça. On va pas être séparé longtemps. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je... J'étais pas sûre que que ce soit une "bonne" nouvelle pour toi.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux pour regarder la fontaine de l'entrée de l'hôtel

\- J'ai pensé que peut-être, j'étais juste une fille de passage... Une fille, comme ça, pour te tenir compagnie pendant ton séjour à Vegas.

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Tu ne réalises pas que chaque seconde passée près de toi m'est extrêmement précieuse. Je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde.

\- C'est que... tu... On a pas... Tu sais... Fais l'amour... finit-elle par avouer les yeux toujours fixé sur la fontaine. Tu as même refusé de venir dans la chambre quand...

Glissant ma main sous son menton, je la forçai à me regarder.

\- Tu imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de te laisser rentrer seule dans ta suite. Mais... On était pas prêts... Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et le sexe complique tout. Après, les choses changent, on se précipite, on fait les mauvais choix.

\- Donc ?

\- On le fera. Quand on sera prêts. Je posai un rapide baiser sur sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter : On doit fêter ça !

\- Fêter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Ton nouveau Job, ton prochain déménagement... Mais surtout le fait qu'on va être dans la même ville.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir je me levai et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Moins de cinq minute plus tard, nous étions dans un bar, autour d'une petite table, un cocktail au nom bizarre et aux couleurs chatoyantes devant nous.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas l'âge de boite de l'alcool ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je sais... Mais me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais bu...

\- J'ai pas dit ça... Juste qu'en général, je le fais pas dans des endroits où quelqu'un peut demander à contrôler mes papiers.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je pense pas qu'on te demandera quoi que ce soit ici.

Sans être miteux, le bar où nous étions installés était loin du standing de notre hôtel. C'était typiquement le genre endroit où les jeunes faisant un peu plus que leur âge pouvaient venir boite un verre sans qu'on leur pose de question.

Bella se détendit et rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes pas saoules mais je dirai… pompette pour elle et gai pour moi… Lorsque plusieurs femmes au bar commencèrent à me regarder de façon insistante - le genre de regard qui disait : "C'est lui ou c'est pas lui ?" - je sus qu'il était temps de partir et de retrouver l'intimité de notre hôtel. Bella ne savait toujours pas "qui" j'étais et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par une bande de folles furieuses qui viendraient me voir pour une photo ou un autographe.

Nous longeâmes le stip, imaginant nos **retrouvailles** le dimanche suivant. Bella devait partir de Seattle le samedi dans la matinée, une fois le camion de déménagement chargé et n'arriverait que le lendemain à L.A.. Je lui promis d'être là pour les aider à décharger leurs affaires.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir tu sais… On va sûrement arriver tard, les déménageurs vont tout mettre à l'intérieur et nous on va juste mettre les matelas dans les chambres pour dormir ou simplement s'écrouler sur le canapé. Honnêtement après un trajet de plus de 24 heures, je pense que je dormirai même dans la baignoire.

\- Et si j'ai simplement envie de te voir ? Je pourrais t'attendre avec des raviolis au champignons et de fantastique Panacotta faites maison.

\- Parce que tu cuisines ?

\- Bien sûr… je vis seul… y a bien fallut que j'apprene pour me nourrir…

Nous continuâmes à remonter le Boulevard le plus connu de Las Vegas en silence, il était plus de 23 heures et pourtant les rues étaient animées comme en plein jour. Cette ville ne dormait jamais.

\- J'ai peur, finit par murmurer Bella.

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette semaine... J'ai peur que tu croises une jolie Californienne, une belle blonde avec des courbes comme il faut là où il faut et que tu m'oublies...

\- Tu es magnifique, contrai-je en la serrant dans mes bras pour caresser ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Et tes courbes... Sont parfaites... Elles me rendent dingue...

\- Mais...

\- Les sirènes de Malibu ne m'intéressent pas Bella. Je l'embrasserai doucement. En plus ces sirènes ont souvent le même Q.I. qu'un dinde. Tu as déjà essayé de discuter avec une dinde ?

Elle fit non de la tête en souriant.

\- Moi non plus... Mais j'imagine ce que ça peut donner...

Je la relâchai et fis une parfaite imitation de la dinde en train de glousser pour faire rire Bella.

\- J'ai peur quand même.

\- Y a pas de raison. Depuis une semaine il n'y a plus que toi à mes yeux.

Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un moyen de la convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, qu'une semaine n'était rien par rapport à la vie qui nous attendait.

C'était extrêmement compliqué, parce que cette semaine à venir me semblait anormalement longue, mais une enseigne lumineuse attira mon attention.

Voilà. C'était la solution.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînai à ma suite. Arrivé devant la grande porte cochère je m'arrêtai et lui fis face.

\- Épouse-moi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bella, incrédule.

\- Épouse-moi. Ici et maintenant. Je lui montrai La Chapelle devant laquelle nous étions. Entre avec moi et deviens ma femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sauras... La semaine prochaine, quand tu seras à Seattle et moi à L.A., il te suffira de regarder ta main pour savoir qu'on est ensemble, que toi et moi c'est vrai.

\- Mais on a pas d'alliances.

\- C'est qu'un détail… On est à Vegas, la ville du mariage… je suis certain que toutes ses chapelles ont un stand bijouterie à la réception.

\- C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginai me marier.

\- Je sais… la clairière à la fin du printemps… on pourra le faire l'année prochaine, pour nos familles… ici et maintenant c'est pour nous.

\- J'ai même pas de robe.

\- Tu portes une magnifique robe blanche, tu vois, le destin, sur toute la palette des couleurs existantes, il a fait en sorte que tu portes une robe blanche aujourd'hui. C'est un signe, il est écrit dans l'univers qu'on était fait pour se marier aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvé à Vegas, que tu as perdu la clé de ta chambre à mes pieds, que ta suite se trouve juste à coté de la mienne… tout c'est mis en place pour nous conduire ici… à cette chapelle.

\- Mais...

Je souris, elle ne disait pas "non", elle cherchait juste des raisons logiques de ne pas le faire. Je vis **une faille** dans son "système de défense". Je devais jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Je t'aime Bella… je sais au plus profond de mon coeur qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Épouse-moi...

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant de longues minutes, attendant que Bella se décide à me répondre. Je regardai son visage avec attention, je vis la surprise et le soulagement se dessiner sur ses traits au moment où je lui avouai mes sentiments. Puis un merveilleux sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Et oui... C'est fou mais oui... Je veux t'épouser...

Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis je la poussai vers La Chapelle. La suite de passa dans un vrai tourbillon de folie.

Je me rappelle avoir demandé la taille de son doigt à Bella avant de choisir son alliance, un simple anneau en platine.

Je me rappelle du regard de la réceptionniste lorsque je lui avais rendu les papiers de mariage dûment remplis avec ma carte platinium pour payer tout les frais de la cérémonie "classique" choisie par Bella. Elle m'avait reconnu, à partir de là deux solutions : soit elle annonçait sur Twitter ou Facebook (photo à l'appui) qu'Edward Cullen venait de se marier soit elle gardait mon secret. Peu importe, j'étais sur le point d'épouser Bella, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Je me rappelle de l'émotion qui avait failli m'étouffer lorsque Bella m'avait rejoint devant le pasteur. Son sourire lorsque je lui avais passé la bague au doigt.

Je me rappelle de la petite séance photo après la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer ma femme dans mes bras, l'embrasser.

Nous étions mariés.

Elle avait dit "oui" ! J'avais encore du mal à y croire.

Après avoir récupéré notre certificat de mariage, nous primes un taxi rentrer à l'hôtel. Je ne la lâchai pas d'un seul millimètre pendant l'ascension jusqu'à notre étage.

Merde.

Ma suite ? La sienne ?

J'aurai peut-être dû passer par la réception pour voir si l'une des suite nuptiale était disponible.

Bella résolut mon dilemme en se dirigeant vers sa suite.

\- Et ta meilleure amie ?

Si moi j'étais venu avec Emmett, Bella était là avec Alice et son fiancé Jasper.

\- Ils sont sortis.., voir un spectacle de Céline Dion, ils ne seront pas là avant des heures...

\- Bien.

Je la suivis dans sa suite puis dans sa chambre où elle s'arrêta au pied du lit.

Je regardai son visage, malgré le merveilleux sourire qui illuminait son joli minois, ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes.

\- Faut pas pleurer comme ça, on est marié… c'est fantastique... murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je sais… j'ai… j'ai du mal à y croire, renifla-t-elle.

\- Je peux t'assure que c'est vrai… tu es ma femme. Et je vais te le prouver.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, toute la nuit, murmurai-je à son oreille.

\- Tu pense qu'on est "prêts" ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- On est marié, y a pas plus prêts que nous, tu vas voir.

Saisissant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Rapidement elle en voulut plus et posa ses mains sur ma taille pour sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon alors que je faisais lentement descendre la glissière de sa robe sur son dos. Bouton après bouton, Bella continua me déshabiller, caressant mon torse du bout des doigts avant de la faire passer par dessus mes épaules.

Je lâchai les bretelles de sa robe et reculai d'un pas pour me débarrasser de ma chemise en regardant la mousseline blanche caresser sa peau en glissant sur son corps. Ma femme se retrouva devant moi seulement vêtue d'un petit ensemble de lingerie crème.

J'avais envie de la caresser, d'adorer son corps de toutes les manières possibles. Je voulais prendre mon temps, je n'avais pas envie d'être un rustre. Bella méritait d'être vénérée comme la déesse qu'elle était. Je la soulevais comme la jeune mariée qu'elle était pour aller l'allonger au milieu de son grand lit et m'installai entre ses cuisses.

Je commençai à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine, suivant la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Ma princesse, pendant ce temps là, avait trouvé le chemin vers ma braguette, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement avant de laisser sa main se faufiler directement dans mon boxer. Elle caressa ma virilité déjà fièrement dressée, ses doigts étaient si fermes autour de moi que je dus lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas jouir instantanément dans sa main.

C'était notre nuit de noce, je ne pouvais pas me ridiculiser de la sorte.

Je me relevai à la vitesse de l'éclair pour me débarrasser de mon jeans, nous étions à présent tout les deux en sous-vêtement.

Je n'étais pas un grand fan des chambres d'hôtel - on se lasse vite de cette étalage de luxe - mais je remerciai rapidement le grand Dieu de l'hôtellerie qui avait décidé de placer une boite de préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je me penchai en espérant que la disposition soit la même que dans ma suite.

Oui ! Elle était là. Je ramassai la boite et l'ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir un étui argenté.

J'aidai Bella à se redresser sur le lit et dégrafai son soutien gorge pour venir embrasser les petites pointes dressée. Lentement, Bella me retira mon boxer avant d'inverser nos positions en pressant sur mes épaules pour je m'allonge.

A genoux devant moi, ma femme me détailla comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure. Elle sembla apprécier la vue, je souris en voyant son regard se bloquer sur ma virilité alors elle se léchait lentement les lèvres. Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf, elle se jeta sur mon membre érigé pour elle. Elle commença à me lécher sans aucune **hésitation** , sa langue allant et venant sur ma longueur. Rapidement, je fus au point de non-retour et j'eus tout juste le temps de la prévenir avant de perdre le contrôle. Si elle ne le voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout, elle aurait le temps de se retirer. Je n'étais pas le style d'homme à obliger une femme à faire un trucs ont elle n'avait pas envie. Mais Bella me garda dans sa bouche et m'aspira plus profondément jusqu'à se que j'explose avant d'avaler ma semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

J'inspirai profondément pour reprendre mon souffle et décidai de lui rendre la pareil. D'un mouvement de hanches, je la retourna sur le matelas et inversai de nouveau nos positions avant de lui retirer son string. Je commençai par tracer une longue ligne de baiser pour arriver jusqu'à ma cible. Je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle m'en avait offert. Je léchais son petit point sensible avec application jusqu'à se qu'elle craque et crie mon prénom en se tortillant sur le lit. Je m'allongeai à coté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la caresser lentement pendant qu'elle récupérait lentement de son orgasme.

Doucement nos caresses devinrent de plus en plus poussées, malgré mon récent orgasme, j'avais envie de m'enfouir en elle pour ne plus faire qu'un. Rien qu'à son regard, je sus qu'elle désirait de la même chose que moi. Je ramassai le préservatif sur l'oreiller où je l'avais abandonné tout à l'heure et le déroulai sur ma virilité à nouveau dressé. D'une main glissée entre nos corps, je me guidai jusqu'à son entrée, et, plongeant une fois de plus dans ses grand yeux chocolat, je ne vis aucune trace d' **hésitation** dans son regard.

Je la pénétrai tout en douceur, une fois enfouis en elle, je me sentis au paradis. Je la laissai s'habituer à ma présence, toute modestie mise à part, je me savais plutôt gâté par la nature : je n'avais plus rien d'un petit garçon, avant de commencer à me mouvoir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et mis ses talons sur mes fesses pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus, voulant être un "bon mari" j'obéis et augmentai la cadence de mes poussée en elle. Quand je sentis ses parois se serrer contre moi, je me retins de jouir, je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi. Je caressai lentement son point sensible et elle explosa. Une poussée de plus et je la rejoignis au sommet du plaisir.

Je me laissai rouler sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids et l'attirai dans mes bras pour la caler contre mon torse, où, repues et comblée, Bella ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, j'étais plus que jamais sûr et certain que Bella était l'amour de ma vie et que l'on avait pas commis d'erreur en se mariant.

Sur ses douces pensées, le sommeil me happa à son tour.

BAM BAM BAM

\- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Je sais que tu es là alors sors de ta chambre tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vient te sortir du lit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Je repoussai le début de migraine en regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre de Bella, elle était toujours profondément endormie à côté moi. Je souris en remarquant l'éclat de l'anneau en platine qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

On était marié. Elle avait accepté de m'épouser.

BAM BAM BAM

\- Je t'aurai prévenu, s'écria la voix à travers la porte avant que celle ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Merde, si Bella ne m'avait pas reconnu, sa meilleure amie - experte en presse people, d'après ses dires - allait forcément me reconnaître elle.

Je me recouchai vivement en recouvrant mon visage avec le drap.

\- Bella !

Cette fois Bella se réveilla et, avisant son amie sur le pas de la porte, couvrit sa poitrine en se redressant.

\- Alice ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

\- Très bien, mais tu me rejoins dans le salon dans 2 minutes sinon je reviens... C'est pas le type, nu, dans ton lit qui me retiendra.

\- Merde, lâcha Bella en se laissant retomber sur le lit. C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévue de te présenter ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est pas vraiment **le révei** l que j'avais imaginé après ma nuit de noce.

\- On est marié, sourit-t-elle, j'y crois toujours pas.

\- Et pourtant...

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Merde !

C'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais.

\- Alice va me tuer...

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, curieux.

\- Je me suis mariée sans elle.

\- Tu n'es pas forcée de lui dire tout de suite.

\- Elle va le deviner. Je sais pas mentir. Et il est impossible de caché quoi que ce soit à Alice.

\- BELLA !

La voix d'Alice s'éleva à travers la porte, rappelant sa menace de revenir.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- J'y vais d'abord. Je lui parle un peu de toi, et je lui dis qu'on est marié... Si elle me tue pas, tu nous rejoins. Sinon... Appelle la sécurité et cours aussi vite que tu peux.

Bella sortit du lit et passa rapidement un peignoire de l'hôtel avant d'aller chercher une petite culotte propre dans sa valise. Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre son amie dans le salon.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, je n'avais plus d'intérêt à rester au lit alors je me levai pour ramasser les affaires éparpiller dans la chambre et m'habillai. Se faisant, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de ma femme avec sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est qui le mec tout nu dans ton lit ?

\- C'est Edward, lui apprit simplement Bella.

\- Et qui est Edward ? Et ne me dis pas un mec ou un truc comme ça.

\- C'est mon mari.

\- Ton mari ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je peux pas croire que tu aies épousé un homme que je ne connais pas !

\- Et pourtant… je l'ai fait.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Regarde.

J'imaginai que Bella était en train de lui montrer son alliance

\- Tu as pas osé me faire ça ? Te marier sans moi ! Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie ! Tu ressentirais quoi si je te disais que j'avais épousé Jasper dans la nuit.

\- Je vous féliciterai.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil. Déjà parce que Jasper et moi on est ensemble depuis la maternelle et ensuite parce que moi je ne te ferai jamais ça !

Entendant la colère dans la voix de la fameuse Alice, je décidai qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Quel genre de mari je serai si je laissai ma femme se faire tuer par sa meilleure amie.

Lentement, j'ouvris la porte, croisant les doigts pour que dans sa colère Alice ne me reconnaisse pas tout de suite et entrant dans le salon. Bella me tournait le dos, son amie gesticulant devant elle tandis qu'un homme d'environ 20 ans était assis sur le canapé. Il semblait compter les points l'air blasé.

\- Là, je sais que tu te moques de moi ! S'écria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as épousé Edward Cullen cette nuit ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen faisait dans ton lit ? Tu le connais d'où ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Sérieux Bella… je suis fan depuis son premier film et même pas tu me dis que tu connais Edward Cullen ! Pire que tu couches avec lui ! Tu sais que je plaquerai Jasper pour Edward Cullen !

\- Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre, marmonna le fameux Jasper depuis le canapé.

\- Tais-toi Jasper, ça te concerne pas.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Edward Cullen ! Bella ! LE mec qui joue le rôle d'Anthony Masen dans "Fascination" on l'a regardé cent mille fois ce film, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

\- Tu as regardé ce film cent mille fois Alice, moi je révisais… de toute façon je le saurai si j'avais épousé un acteur connu.

\- Faut croire que non ou alors tu m'as menti et vous êtes pas marié. Parce que je t'assure que ça, reprit Alice en me pointant du doigt. Ça c'est Edward Cullen.

Lentement, Bella se tourna vers moi, en quête de soutien. malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas nier les affirmations de son amie sans mentir ouvertement.

\- Edward ? me demanda ma femme d'une toute petite voix.

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui avouer **la vérité** sur "qui" j'étais comme ça.

\- Je… non…

Bella passa en courant à coté de moi pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre.

\- J'y crois pas ! Vous avez épousé ma meilleure amie sans lui dire "qui" vous étiez ! Qui fait ça ? Vraiment !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et partis rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre. Elle avait posé sa grosse valise sur le lit et jetai pêle-mêle ses affaires à l'intérieur.

\- Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma valise !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu comptais me la faire quand ta **révélation** ? Avant ou après notre départ de Vegas ? Peut-être que tu ne me l'aurais pas dis, tu te serais contenté de m'envoyer les papiers pour l'annulation du mariage !

\- Non ! J'avais l'intention de te le dire… je sais pas quand… sûrement ce soir, je t'aurai emmener dîner et en rentrant, j'aurai trouvé le moyen de te faire comprendre pourquoi je n'avais rien dit avant. Et pourquoi diable crois-tu que j'ai l'intention de faire annuler notre mariage. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ?

\- Parce que tu me voyais "moi"... pas l'acteur… avec toi je suis juste "Edward Cullen"... Au début, je savais pas trop si m'avais reconnu ou pas… puis c'était évident… tu avais aucune idée de qui j'étais et tu étais incapable de mentir. C'est l'une de chose qui me plaît chez toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien de plaire à quelqu'un pour qui on est et pas pour ce qu'on est… puis tu as commandé une panacotta et j'ai su qu'on était fait pour vivre ensemble.

\- Mais tu es "toi"...

\- Je suis le même qu'hier Bella, murmurai-je en m'approchant pour récupérer sa robe blanche dans la valise. Un mec qui aime lire et écouter de la musique pendant son temps libre.

\- Tu m'as mentis.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais acteur ! un acteur mondialement connu !

\- Je t'ai dis que je travaillais à Hollywood, c'est toi qui a déduit que je travaillais pour je ne sais quel studio de production.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais acteur ?

\- J'avais peur que ton regard sur moi change. Regarde, je suis démasqué depuis moins de 30 minutes et tu veux déjà fuir à l'autre bout de pays.

\- Parce que tu m'as menti !

Je voyais bien qu'elle luttai pour ne pas pleurer, et ça me déchira le coeur.

\- Bella… murmurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je t'aime.

Elle se débattit un instant puis cessa de lutter et fondis dans mon étreinte.

\- Je t'aime, répétai-je en posant une multitude de petit baiser sur son visage. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu es en colère mais tu m'aimes.

\- C'est de **la triche** ! Tu sais que je t'aime… et tu en profites pour me faire oublier ma colère.

Elle se hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser en resserrant mes bras autour de son corps.

J'étais entrain de dénouer la ceinture de son peignoire lorsque Alice se rappela à notre bon souvenir.

\- J'espère que vous êtes visible parce que je vais entrer, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte comme si elle était chez elle. Alors, je pense avoir droit à quelques explications.

\- J'imagine, répondit Bella. retourne dans le salon, je me change et on arrive.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me trouvai assis sur le canapé Bella sur mes genoux à expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis comment on s'était rencontré et ce qui nous avait conduit jusqu'au mariage.

\- Dire que je connais Edward Cullen et que je vais même pas pouvoir coucher avec lui parce qu'il a épousé ma meilleure amie ! Quand je vais dire ça aux filles du bureau, elles vont pas me croire !

\- Tu peux pas dire ça Alice !

\- Pourquoi ? c'est vrai ?

\- Oui mais tu peux pas le dire partout.

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda Alice en faisant une drôle de moue.

Je vis Bella grimacer entre mes bras et devinai que ma femme avait du céder à beaucoup de "caprices" d'Alice devant cette moue. Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa façon de redresser les épaules m'apprit que cette fois, son amie ne gagnerai pas.

\- Parce que ! Parce que c'est ma... notre vie privée et que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve dans la presse à scandale. T'imagines, je l'ai même pas dis à mes parents !

\- Oh ! s'exclama Alice. Papa Charlie va pas être content. Tu comptes leur dire comment que tu as épousé un acteur très connu et très riche ?

\- Euh… j'avoue que j'avais pas pensé à ça. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a une heure j'ignorai que j'avais épousé un acteur donc…

\- Je vais me présenter dans les formes, intervins-je. Et lui demander ta main bien sûr.

\- Comme c'est mignon…. vieux jeu mais mignon.

\- Tu ferais ça ? vraiment ?

\- Evidement, c'est mon beau-père.

Je sentis Bella se figer alors qu'elle palissait à vu d'oeil.

\- Princesse... ça va ?

\- Tes parents ? Ils vont penser quoi de moi ? tu pars à Vegas avec pour un enterrement de vie garçon et tu reviens marié à une fille qui sort tout juste de l'université et qui n'a même pas commencé à rembourser son prêt étudiant. Ils vont me détester ! Penser que je t'ai épousé pour ton argent ou un truc comme ça, s'écria-t-elle avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bella était en train de paniquer, elle commençait à réaliser l'ampleur des "conséquences" de notre mariage et elle paniquait. C'était pas bon ça. Je devais intervenir avant qu'elle craque totalement. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'incitai à se blottir contre mon torse.

\- Princesse, ça va aller... Mes parents vont t'adorer, ma mère va râler de ne pas avoir été la pour notre premier mariage mais dès qu'on lui parlera du mariage dans la clairière elle oubliera tout. Je te le promet.

\- Vraiment ?

BAM BAM BAM

\- Edward ! Range ta quequette, je sais que t'es là.

Trois paire d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

\- Ça, c'est la délicatesse et la discrétion du Char d'assaut appelé Emmett. Mon meilleur ami, expliquai-je pour Alice et Jasper. Je ferai bien d'aller lui ouvrir avant qu'il défonce la porte.

Posant Bella à côté de moi sur le canapé, je me levai pour aller chercher Emmett.

\- Emmett... Veux-tu bien arrêter de hurler sans raison avant de réveiller la moitié de l'hôtel ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! franchement mon pote... J'en reviens pas !

Il entra dans la suite comme si il était chez lui.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton mariage. Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre. Je te voyais plus tout planifier et tout... Mais c'est peut-être toi qui à raison, vraiment, Rose me fait vivre un enfer avec tout ces préparatifs.

Il fis le tour du canapé et s'arrêta devant ma femme. Sans prévenir, il la souleva par les épaules pour lui donner une étreinte d'ours.

\- Tu dois être la fameuse Bella, la toute jeune Mme Cullen. Félicitation et bienvenue dans la famille choupette !

Emmett me regarda par dessus mon épaule.

\- Tu as bien choisi, elle est vraiment magnifique.

\- Calme toi Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et comment tu sais pour le mariage. Il a eu lieu y a moins de 12 heures.

\- Il est partout sur internet. C'est Rose qui m'a envoyé les liens. E!, Celebritiny, purepeople et Melty, ils relayent tous une photo Twitter où l'on te voit te faire passer la bague au doigt.

Merde ! C'était pas sensé ce passer comme ça. Je pensais qu'on aurai quelques semaines avant que les rumeurs sur notre relation ne commencent à circuler. On avait à peine eu quelques heures avant que les vautours ne se mettent à roder.

\- Mais t'en fais pas choupette, le photographe visait Eddy... On ne voit que ton dos... Mais ça finira par ce savoir. Tout ce sait à Hollywood. Prépare à vivre la folie quelques semaines... Ils finiront par trouver un os plus gros à ronger...

\- Ce type à raison Bella ! Tu fais la une de la presse people.

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais ici ? J'aurai pu être n'importe où.

\- J'ai fait marché mes neurones, tu passes tout ton temps avec ta mystérieuse Bella depuis 5 jours alors quand Rose m'a annoncé que tu étais marié... Et mordu comme tu l'es, j'en ai déduit que c'est elle que tu as épousé. Quand à la chambre. Je t'ai vu frapper à cette porte avant hier en remontant du casino. Alors comme t'as pas dormi dans ta chambre... Tu me suis... 2+2=4

\- Bien vu Sherlock.

Emmett était une sorte de caméléon, il s'adaptait à toutes les situations, s'énervait rarement et restait jamais fâché bien longtemps. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'intégra si aisément dans notre "analyse de situation post-mariage-surprise".

Hier, nous avions pas réellement envisagé la suite avec Bella, nous nous étions mariés sans vraiment penser aux implications et aux ajustements qu'il faudrait faire dans nos vies.

Par exemple, Bella devait emménager avec Alice et Jasper dans nouvel appartement mais il était hors de question que je ne vive pas sous le même toit que ma femme. Soit elle venait vivre chez moi, soit c'est moi qui venais rejoindre leur collocation. Bella étant Bella, elle protesta quand elle apprit que je vivais dans une énorme villa sur les hauteurs de Malibu, arguant qu'elle n'aurait jamais les moyens d'assumer la moitié des frais pour une telle "baraque".

\- Princesse, calme-toi... Pas besoin de payer la moitié des frais...

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais m'installer chez toi et vivre à tes crochets ? J'ai un travail que je commence dans deux semaines, j'ai parfaitement les moyens de m'assumer.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire Princesse, je dis juste qu'il y a pas de "frais" sur la maison. Quand j'ai touché mon premier gros cachet on m'a conseillé d'investir dans l'immobilier. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais si la maison te plaît pas. On pourra soit refaire la déco, soit déménager. Prendre une maison plus petite ou plus près de ton lieu de travail. Tout ce que tu veux... Tant que tu es heureuse et que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi.

\- Edward... Tu es pas obligé de faire... Tout ça...

\- Je sais... Mais j'en ai envie, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te rendre aussi heureuse que moi je le suis avec toi à mes côtés.

Bella fondit en larme et m'embrassa, je dus lui rappeler que nous avions un public et que nous devrions remettre la "suite" à plus tard.

Alors qu'Alice et Bella discutaient de ce qu'il leur restait à emballer, je décidai de les accompagner à Seattle et laisser Emmett retourner seul à L.A.. Bella protesta, évidemment, d'après elle j'avais sûrement mieux à faire que m'enterrer dans un minuscule appartement pour remplir des tonnes de carton.

Mais la vérité c'est que j'avais aucune envie de me séparer de ma femme pour une semaine, surtout depuis que notre mariage faisait la une de la presse people. Pour l'instant son nom n'avait pas fuité mais ça pouvait se produire à tout moment, une ancienne camarade de classe qui la reconnaît et dévoile son identité. Un paparazzi instant qui remonte la source de la photo, retrouve La Chapelle et qui par quelque pot de vin ici et là arrive à mettre la main sur une copie de notre certificat de mariage. Certains de ses fouille-merdes avaient le bras long et des crocs acérés.

C'est comme ça que je retrouvai le dimanche soir, dans un avion en direction Seattle, une Bella somnolente dans mes bras. Je la regardai dormir en imaginant notre futur, je comptai sur notre séjour à Seattle pour faire un crochet par Forks pour rencontrer des parents et voir si il était possible d'acheter la clairière dont Bella était tombée amoureuse. Un cadeau de mariage comme un autre.

Pour le reste, j'espérai que les paparazzis nous laisseraient tranquille, j'avais passé des heures à expliquer à Bella que le plus simple était de les ignorer et vivre "normalement". Plus on essayerai de se cacher et de dissimuler notre mariage plus ils chercheraient à dénicher des "secrets" autour de nous. Si on leur coupait l'herbe sous le pied ils finiraient par aller brouter ailleurs.

En définitive, j'étais bien content qu'Emmett ait fait **pression** pour que je l'accompagne à une "semaine de débauche à Végas avant le grand plongeon", sans lui je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella Swan, l'amour de ma vie


	10. OS8 - Vacance en famille

**Présentation :** Vacances ( Le Twilight Contest )

 **Titre :** Vacances en famille

 **Couple :** Edward / Bella

 **Rating :** K+ ( je pense )

 **Disclammer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours"Vacances".

 **POV Bella**

Moi, Bella, joyeuse bachelière depuis quelques jours, m'apprête à passer des vacances horribles avant mon entrée en fac. Mais comme se sont certainement les dernières vacances que je vais passer avec mes parents et ma petite sœur, je vais faire un effort. Surhumain l'effort...

\- J'ai horreur de ces clubs de vacances pourquoi tu me fais ça papa? C'est déjà assez dur de passer tout l'été avec Nessie sur les talons.

\- Sois gentille avec ta sœur et tu sais pourquoi. Ta mère a eu une année difficile et elle voulait passer les vacances en club pour ne rien avoir à faire. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- Ouais dans un hôtel quatre étoiles on a rien à faire non plus et il n'y a pas ces activités stupides. Ou on aurait pu aller dans une pension genre Dirty Dancing. Là je valide surtout si on ne me laisse pas dans un coin...

Je hausse les sourcils en m'imaginant face à un Johnny Castle qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour moi.

\- Bella ait pitié de mon vieux cœur en m'épargnant tes fantasmes. Je ne veux même pas savoir que tu as des fantasmes.

\- Pourtant ils sont là mon papounet mais je m'en voudrais que ton cœur ait des ratés à cause de moi donc je n'insiste pas.

\- Tu es trop aimable.

Je m'éloigne de mon père en fredonnant l'air de Dirty Dancing.

\- Je te signale que je connais la chanson! File d'ici chipie.

Je vais dans ma chambre en riant. J'aime charrier mon père et je sais que lui aussi adore ça.

Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que je prépare ma valise. Je vais blinder ma tablette de lectures, de séries et de films. Dirty Dancing en tête évidemment.

En fin de soirée tout est prêt sauf... moi. Comment je vais faire pendant un mois coincée entre les GO, ma sœur et mes parents? Pfff

Grâce à Dieu j'ai un forfait illimité je vais pouvoir garder le contact avec Alice ma meilleure amie.

Même si la demoiselle me rabâche depuis des jours qu'elle adorerait être à ma place. Je la lui laisse avec joie. Mais enfin je vais le faire pour ma mère. Ma grand-mère est décédée en début d'année et maman l'a mal vécu, **l'enterrement** a été très dur à gérer pour elle. Elles s'étaient disputées avant ma naissance et avaient coupé les ponts, ni moi ni ma sœur ne l'avions jamais rencontrée, mais ça restait sa mère et elle a eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied face à cette séparation définitive qui ne permettrait plus aucunes **retrouvailles**.

J'espère que ces vacances lui feront du bien. Je me couche de bonne heure, demain départ à 4 heures pour six heures de route à quatre dans une voiture remplie à craquer. Super... **Un vol de nuit** aurait été agréable.

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV Edward**

\- Sérieux Emmett tes supers plans à l'avenir tu te les gardent!

\- Quoi je t'ai trouvé un job super bien payé et tu te plains encore!

\- Un job d'animateur! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ces clubs et tu me fais carrément bosser au cœur du monstre.

\- En attendant le monstre va te payer largement assez pour vivre ton premier semestre en fac de façon pépère, voir presque toute l'année si tu calcules serré. Et crois moi ça ne sera pas un luxe de vivre sans cette **pression**.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais. Toi et ta graaaaande expérience d'étudiant universitaire ne cessez pas de me le répéter depuis des semaines. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que tu redoubles ta première année.

\- C'est un coup bas! Tu verras bien après tout démerdes toi j'en ai marre de tes réflexions et de ta négativité!

Je ne voulais pas le blesser je sais qu'il veut m'aider et il ne mérite pas que je lui rappelle son échec. D'autant plus qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il a énormément aidé ses parents. Sa petite sœur Angela a eu de gros problèmes de santé et il était présent chaque jour soit à la maison, soit à l'hôpital auprès d'elle. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps à consacrer à ses études et il a finalement échoué de peu. Il méritait vraiment de passer mais **le vote** des professeurs a été irrévocable, et **le verdict** annonçant l'échec d'Emmett est tombé.

\- Em' excuses moi. Tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Merci pour ce job inespéré même si ça va être une vrai torture tu as raison, j'en ai besoin et ça m'enlève une belle épine du pied.

Il feint sa contrariété quelques instants supplémentaires et se retourne finalement vers moi en me faisant une légère tape sur l'épaule et un sourire éblouissant.

\- Pour sûre que c'est une sacré épine! Et tu verras tu vas rencontrer pleins de nanas. Tu seras leur idole. Certaines vont fantasmer pour la première fois de leur vie et ça sera pour toi tu te rends compte.

\- Arrêtes sinon je ne viens pas! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Je viens travailler c'est tout. C'est clair?

\- Limpide. Après tout si tu as fait vœux de chasteté c'est ton problème mon vieux.

\- Tu m'épuise Emmett!

Il repart en s'esclaffant de plus belle. J'ai quand même un ami en or je dois bien l'avouer. Bon allez au dodo, demain départ pour l'enfer...

Le trajet fut bien trop rapide à mon goût. Pas parce que je rêve de repousser l'échéance, (ce qui est le cas mais c'est inéluctable) mais réellement trop rapide!

\- Emmett tu es complètement cinglé! Tu sais ces machins sur le côté des routes avec des nombres? Et bien ça s'appelle des limitations et ce n'est PAS de la déco!

\- Ha ha très drôle! J'ai respecté les limitations c'est toi qui fabule.

\- Non ou alors ton compteur est en Miles!

\- Ha pas con je la garderais pour mon prochain contrôle! Bon trêve de bavardages allons nous présenter.

\- Ouais si mes jambes arrêtent de trembler et survivent à cette montée d' **adrénaline** imprévue!

\- Tu m'éclates trop Ed'.

Je suis mon ami. On dirait qu'il a toujours vécu ici alors que l'on a vu l'endroit qu'en photos. Moi je suis complètement perdu je regarde dans tous les sens quand soudain je percute de plein fouet une charmante jeune fille.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes complètement miro ou quoi !?

Ok on repassera pour le "charmante" vu le regard de **tueur** qu'elle me lance.

\- Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas vue.

\- Ce qui confirme vos problèmes de vue. Je vous suggère de consulter. Ce séjour commence aussi mal que je m'y attendais, c'est génial!

Houlà elle est vraiment adorable cette nana. Allez reste zen Cullen et tente de la calmer. En plus j'aimerais éviter de me faire virer avant d'avoir commencé...

\- Je le répète je suis navré. Est-ce que vous êtes blessée? Je peux vous aider à emmener vos bagages dans votre chambre?

\- Ça va je crois que je suis entière. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je ne suis pas une de ces brêles qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts! En plus je préfère éviter de vous montrer où est ma chambre!

Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve celle là! Elle se croit irrésistible en plus!

\- Ho ne vous inquiétez pas je ne cherche absolument pas à vous revoir. Je voulais juste être poli! Mais si mademoiselle est entière je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Au revoir et à jamais!

Sur ce je pars en vitesse ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Je rejoins Emmett qui est écroulé de rire.

\- Pas un mot Em'!

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu penses trop fort! Bon où est la réception?

\- Juste là en face du chemin qui mène à **la clairière**. Ils nous attendent.

Nous entrons dans le bureau de la responsable. Une belle femme blonde qui inspire de suite le respect nous accueille.

\- Vous êtes les nouveaux animateurs je présume?

\- Oui je suis Emmett et voilà Edward.

Nous lui serrons la main. La vache elle a une sacré poigne.

\- Je suis Rosalie. Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer le déroulement des activités et ce que nous attendons de vous.

Elle nous donne nos emplois du temps ainsi que nos rôles. Bon ça pourrait être pire je suis responsable des cours de musique de base et je suis prévu en renfort pour surveiller la piscine principale avec Emmett qui donnera également quelques cours d'aquagym. Rosalie nous conduit à notre bungalow de fonctions. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt sympa et au moins nous serons ensemble.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer et je vous ferais visiter le club après le repas. Rendez-vous à l'entrée à 14h. A tout à l'heure et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Nous la remercions poliment avant de vider nos valises et nous changer, puis, direction le réfectoire des employés. Bon je crois que ça aurait pu être pire finalement. Enfin en tout cas pour les conditions de travail.

\- Alors c'est pas le paradis mec?

\- Ouais n'exagère pas mais j'admets que pour l'instant c'est mieux que ce que je pensais.

\- T'es vraiment un rabat-joie Ed. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rosalie? Elle est sexy tu trouves pas?

\- Pas spécialement et puis c'est nôtre patronne Emmett.

\- Justement les bonnes relations de travail c'est primordial.

\- Oui mais normalement c'est platonique ou au mieux amical.

\- Tu parles. Trois quart des couples se sont rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail.

\- C'est ça. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne nous fais pas virer c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- T'inquiètes pas j'ai autant besoin de ce job que toi. Bon allez ne faisons pas attendre la cheffe.

\- C'est partit...

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV BELLA**

\- Bella tu veux bien te calmer.

\- Non mais papa tu as vu cet imbécile qui m'a sauté dessus?!

\- C'est un accident.

Nessie se tourne vers moi les yeux brillants.

\- Arrêtes il était trop canon.

\- Si tu aimes le genre grand machin stupide.

\- Il s'est excusé oublie maintenant. Regarde plutôt autour de toi comme c'est magnifique.

\- Ouais ouais.

Nous trouvons facilement notre bungalow et là je découvre avec effroi que je vais partager ma chambre avec Nessie. Je veux mourir.

\- Haaa cool Bella on est dans la même chambre, on pourra discuter toute la nuit.

\- Ou pas. La nuit c'est pour dormir tu sais.

\- Pfff

Ma sœur met son casque sur la tête et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tant mieux ça me fera des vrais vacances.

Mes affaires rangées je décide d'aller me balader.

\- Tu pourrais rester un peu avec nous Bella.

\- Je vais juste faire un tour je serais rentrée dans une heure ou deux.

\- Ok très bien. Emmènes ta sœur.

\- Mamaaaan

\- C'est bon maman je préfère rester ici de toute façon.

Je suis soulagée pour une fois que ma sœur fait quelque chose d'intelligent. Je sors en vitesse avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. J'erre dans les allées parfaitement tondues et fleuries. C'est bien fait il faut le reconnaître. Je repère quelques coins sympas où je pourrais aller me planquer pour lire ou me détendre à l'abri de l'agitation générale, c'est déjà ça.

Soudain je me prend les pieds dans une racine ou je ne sais quel serviteur du mal qui traînait dans le coin et je me sens partir en avant. Mon dieu je vais me vautrer en beauté et me payer la honte du siècle. Je ferme les yeux mais ne ressent aucunes douleurs. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau je réalise que je suis dans les bras de l'imbécile de tout à l'heure.

\- Cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne me criez pas dessus.

\- Je crois qu'en **vérité** tu lui plaît Ed'.

Je me redresse prise de rage et me retourne vers le pote de l'imbécile tout en pointant mon doigt sur son torse qui est plus musclé que toute ma famille réunie.

\- Non mais ça va pas!

\- Houuu sujet sensible j'ai mis dans le mille.

\- Vous êtes à des lieues d'avoir raison Barracuda!

\- Décidément elle est géniale cette nana. Bon allez excusez-nous mais nous sommes attendus. A bientôt ma belle.

\- Que dieu m'en préserve!

Sur ce je me retourne et repars en direction du bungalow.

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV Edward**

\- Non mais elle est marteau cette fille j'espère qu'on ne l'aura pas comme élève sinon ça va être l'horreur!

\- Moi elle me plait bien, elle ne craint pas de dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle a du cran.

\- Ouais on peut au moins lui reconnaître ça! Bon allez profitons de la fin de la journée parce que demain, boulot!

\- T'inquiètes ça va être cool et aujourd'hui on s'éclate.

\- C'est partit!

Nous profitons de nos accès privilégiés pour tester quelques activités, de cette façon nous pourrons conseiller les gens qui nous demanderaient éventuellement des informations. Certaines choses sont vraiment très sympas et je me ferais une joie de les conseiller aux clients.

La soirée est décontractée, nous faisons connaissances avec d'autres animateurs très sympas. Les anciens nous prennent sous leurs ailes, c'est chouette qu'il n'y ait pas d'animosité envers les nouveaux. Surtout Garrett qui nous a de suite adoptés. Soudain il se lève et va au bord de la piscine.

\- Bon sang c'est quoi ce truc?

Devant l'air limite paniqué de Garrett nous nous précipitons à ses côtés.

\- Je vois rien moi!

\- Moi non plus.

\- Mais penchez-vous c'est juste là.

Nous nous penchons et d'un coup je sens une main se poser dans mon dos et me pousser à l'eau. Tous les anciens sont pliés de rire en nous voyant sortir, Emmett et moi, complètement trempés, et frigorifiés.

Garrett me tend la main ainsi qu'à Emmett.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe les garçons. Soyez flattés je ne bizute que les meilleurs.

\- Et comment tu le sais qu'on est les meilleurs?

\- Je le sens et je ne me trompe jamais. Allez vous sécher et vous coucher maintenant. La journée de demain s'annonce intense. Bonne nuit les petits.

Garrett part tout guilleret, nous laissant complètement surpris et dégoulinants autour de la piscine.

\- Bon je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller dormir. Allez vient Ed'.

Je suit mon meilleur ami qui se débrouille vraiment mieux que moi pour s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe.

\- La vache tu as un gps incrusté dans les jambes ou quoi?

\- T'es con! Allez bonne nuit Edward. Dors bien et ne te prend pas la tête.

\- On va essayer. Bonne nuit mon pote.

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV Bella**

La soirée en famille a été écourtée par la fatigue générale du trajet, nous sommes donc au lit de bonne heure mais tant mieux car je suis exténuée.

Mais malheureusement c'est sans compter sur la joie de ma soeur de dormir dans la même chambre que moi.

\- Bella?

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu crois qu'on va revoir le beau mec que tu as agressé?

\- De une je ne l'ai pas agressé et de deux il est trop vieux pour toi!

\- Ça n'empêche pas de se rincer l'œil et puis il fait peut-être plus âgé.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Bon dors maintenant. Bonne nuit Nessie.

Ma soeur soupire mais n'insiste pas.

\- Bonne nuit.

De longues minutes s'écoulent mais je peine à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. J'entends que ma soeur tourne dans son lit et murmure à peine.

\- Bella tu dors?

Je ne répond rien.

\- Tu me manques Bella.

Mon cœur se serre en entendant la peine dans sa voix mais je ne peux bouger. Je sais que je suis méchante avec elle mais c'est plus fort que moi elle m'exaspère par moments et sa crise d'adolescence est vraiment compliquée à gérer. Je fini par m'endormir aux premières lueurs du matin décidée à tenter de m'adoucir dans la mesure du possible.

\- Bellaaaaaaa on se réveille!

\- Grrrrr. Maman tu sais le principe des vacances c'est de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures sans se soucier de ce qui est affiché sur **le réveil**!

\- C'est le moment des présentations des activités et des animateurs il y aura une petite **fête** tu pourras te reposer après. Allez hop.

\- Ça va j'arrive!

Je me lève de mauvais poil mais fait un effort pour ma maman. J'embrasse même mes parents et ma soeur si ça c'est pas de l'effort digne des héros!

Nous partons une demie heure plus tard. Je découvre avec effroi toutes les animations ridicules qui sont disponibles, **la course** en sac fait partie des pires je crois. Une, cependant, semble sympa mais malheureusement c'est l'imbécile qui donne les cours je vais donc m'abstenir. Il commence vraiment à me pourrir la vie celui là.

Évidemment Nessie s'inscrit au cours débutants de musique. Génial non seulement elle va parler mais elle va le faire en musique maintenant! Vu l'heure nous décidons d'aller manger un morceau afin de profiter pleinement de l'après-midi. Nessie est surexcitée.

\- C'est génial je vais passer tout l'été avec Edward et en plus je vais pouvoir mettre en route ma carrière de rock star.

\- Ha parce que tu veux devenir rock star c'est nouveau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle a de ces idées parfois.

\- Non c'est pas nouveau et tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce qu'il y a plus loin que ton nombril!

Sur ce ma soeur quitte la table visiblement énervée et vexée. Ma mère lui emboîte le pas pendant que papa me lance un regard noir.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort. J'aimerais passer des vacances calmes et pas devoir arbitrer vos chamailleries tout l'été!

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu cautionnes ses plans de carrière?

\- Pourquoi pas? Elle est peut-être douée. Laissons-la au moins essayer. Tu as déjà oublié tous les métiers que tu as voulu faire avant de trouver ta voie? Je peux te reparler de mini Bella, la marionnette de l'excellente ventriloque que tu n'es pas devenue!

\- Ok j'ai compris mais avoue que j'étais douée quand même.

\- Ma puce je n'aime pas mentir alors ne me force pas à te répondre.

\- Les artistes sont des incompris de toute manière. Bon ok papa je vais aller m'excuser.

\- Tu es une gentille fille.

Je pars en direction de ma chambre, j'imagine les trouver là-bas. J'entre sans bruit et surprend leur conversation.

\- Je sais que je suis une ado pénible des fois et surtout pour une grande soeur mais je l'aime maman. J'aimerais juste pouvoir parler avec elle sans qu'elle me rentre dans le lard ou qu'elle me rabaisse.

\- Je sais mon cœur mais ta soeur traverse quelque chose de difficile en ce moment. Sa vie change elle le gère du mieux qu'elle peux même si hélas elle se perd parfois. Mais ma puce elle t'aime tu sais. Elle a juste un peu de mal à te le montrer mais ça reviendra.

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui j'en suis sûre. Et puis d'ici quelques temps c'est toi qui la repoussera parce que tu ne voudras pas que tes copines te voient traîner avec ta soeur et c'est elle qui pleurera.

\- Vivement que cette période arrive.

Ma mère éclate de rire. Je fais comme si j'entrais à l'instant et vais dans ma chambre. Je suis tendue je n'aime pas m'excuser.

\- Salut.

\- Coucou ma chérie.

Maman dépose un baiser sur le front de Nessie, se lève et fait de même sur le mien avant de quitter la chambre. La tension est palpable mais je finis par m'approcher de ma soeur.

\- Je peux m'asseoir?

\- Fais ce que tu veux c'est ta chambre aussi.

Je m'assied au pied du lit, prend une bonne respiration et me lance.

\- Nessie je suis désolée. J'ai été gratuitement méchante. Après tout tu as peut-être du talent et j'ai devant moi la future rock star idole des ados. Tu as raison d'être ambitieuse et de suivre tes rêves. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Elle me regarde complètement ébahie, comme si je venais de parler en chinois.

\- Je. Euuuuh. Merci Bella.

\- De rien.

Un silence lourd de fait sentir.

\- Bon je dois y aller j'ai mon premier cours dans un quart d'heure.

\- Ok amuses toi bien et bon courage pour les gammes.

\- T'inquiètes je potasse un peu depuis quelques temps, j'ai un peu de théorie en tête, maintenant j'aimerais passer à la pratique.

\- Mon Dieu heureusement que tu parles de musique!

Ma soeur éclate de rire et sort quelques instants plus tard. Je ne l'ai pas vue grandir cette petite chipie.

Les jours passent cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes ici. J'ai assisté à un cours d'Edward et écouté la **répétition** de Nessie, je dois bien avouer que ma soeur semble douée pour la musique. Edward a même proposé de lui donner des cours un peu plus poussés compte tenu de ses facilités. Elle a bien sûre accepté avec joie et finalement nous ne la voyons presque plus. Ce qui m'évite de me disputer avec elle pour le plus grand bonheur de nos parents. Parents qui sont plus heureux et détendus que jamais. Je suis contente que ma maman retrouve le moral.

J'en profite pour traîner ici et là toujours accompagnée d'un bon livre. Je suis souvent seule mais j'aime ça, c'est apaisant. Alice m'envoie régulièrement des textos. Madame a rencontré LE grand amour elle ne tient pas en place et m'épuise rien que par sms. J'en suis presque à aimer cet endroit qui m'a menée à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle sinon je deviendrais folle.

Bon allez assez discuté je vais faire un tour à la piscine il fait trop chaud autant en profiter. En plus je pourrais m'amuser un peu en observant le cours d'aquagym d'Emmett avec son fan club.

 **\- LTC -**

 **POV Edward**

Trois semaines de boulot qui ont passé très vite et le pire c'est que ça me plait. Certains élèves sont de vrais plaies je l'avoue, mais j'ai aussi dégoté une perle rare. Nessie! Cette fille est extrêmement douée. Elle apprend vite et joue à merveille malgré sa courte expérience c'est impressionnant. Il y a beaucoup de sensibilité dans son approche de la musique, c'est très intéressant de la voir s'épanouir au fil des notes. Malheureusement cet après-midi c'est piscine avec Emmett je dois donc me résigner à le rejoindre afin de surveiller le bassin durant son cours d'aquagym. J'aperçois la soeur de Nessie sur un transat en train de lire. Cette fille n'a vraiment pas le contact aussi facile que celui de sa soeur. Enfin au moins nous avons arrêté de nous rentrer dedans c'est déjà ça. Je rejoins Emmett.

\- Ça va mon vieux?

\- Nickel et toi? Prêt pour l'aquagym des mamies cougars?

\- Arrêtes je suis assez traumatisé comme ça.

\- C'est ça le charme naturel il faut assumer.

\- Ferme la!

Je pars en éclat de rire avant de rejoindre mon siège de surveillance. Emmett a la côte auprès des dames âgées du centre, elles sont donc très nombreuses pour son cours, ce qui m'amuse énormément. Quel tombeur! Si ça ne marche pas avec Rosalie il aura l'embarras du choix.

Le cours commence je me concentre, à l'affût du moindre problème. Cependant tout se passe à merveille. La piscine se vide petit à petit lorsque j'entends Bella hurler contre un groupe de jeunes qui lui ont fait un ice bucket challenge forcé.

\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES DÉBILES OU QUOI?! SI MA TABLETTE EST FICHUE JE VOUS LIGOTE, VOUS TORTURE ET VOUS TUE ET JE RECOMMENCE A L'INFINI.

Les mômes rigolent puis prennent peur en voyant qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Après une **hésitation** ils décident de partir en courant. Mais je remarque soudain que Nessie était dans le groupe. Elle semble furieuse également. Ça va barder entre les frangines.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de me mettre la honte et te ridiculiser publiquement! On voulait juste te dérider un peu et puis c'est pour une bonne cause ce truc.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me déride en plus il faut être consentant et filmé pour faire ce challenge, et accessoirement SANS tablette sur le chemin de l'eau!

\- Ça va elle n'a rien ta précieuse tablette. A croire que c'est ta meilleure amie cette machine.

\- Je préfère cette machine comme amie plutôt que toi! Elle au moins ne passe pas son temps à me pourrir la vie! Tu devrais essayer!

\- Tu as raison je me casse tu ne m'auras plus jamais sous les pieds!

Je vois Nessie retenir une larmes puis s'éloigner en courant.

Bella est allée trop loin cette fois. Ce n'était pas méchant après tout. Pas super malin pour la tablette mais ils n'ont pas réfléchis.

\- Tu y es allée un peu fort tu ne trouves pas?

\- De quoi je me mêle?

\- Je me mêle d'une dispute qui a lieu en public, là où certains de mes clients pourraient être dérangés de t'entendre beugler! Alors maintenant tu te calmes et un conseil, retrouves ta soeur afin de t'excuser. Elle a fait une bêtise mais tu viens de lui briser le cœur!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!

\- J'ai entendu tes mots. Ils étaient cruels. Elle ne les méritaient pas. D'autant plus qu'elle t'écrit une chanson!

Bella semble ébahie par ma **révélation**. Enfin, **une faille** semble s'entrouvrir dans son cœur.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle voulait que je garde le secret mais oui Mademoiselle Parfaite, elle est en train de t'écrire une déclaration d'amour fraternelle bouleversante. Alors non elle ne méritait pas tes paroles tout comme tu ne mérites apparemment pas les siennes.

\- Je ne savais pas je suis désolée.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolée et encore moins de me le dire à moi! Allez ma journée est terminée je vais t'aider à la retrouver elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Merci.

Nous traversons tout le site du club et rien! Soudain le vent se lève et le ciel devient gris, presque noir. C'est mauvais, très mauvais.

\- Le temps se gâte il faut la retrouver.

\- Tu devrais y aller, je vais continuer de la chercher.

\- Non! C'est ma soeur, elle est introuvable par ma faute.

\- Bon ok mais fais attention.

Bella acquiesce, déterminée à retrouver sa soeur coûte que coûte. Nous croisons Rosalie qui semble complètement dépassée.

\- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Nous cherchons la soeur de Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rosalie?

\- Une tempête arrive droit sur nous il faut aller vous mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment C.

\- Non on ne peut pas ma soeur est toujours je ne sais où!

\- Elle est sûrement avec les autres à l'heure actuelle.

\- Non je suis sûre que non. Mais allez-y, vous n'avez pas à risquer vos vies pour des inconnues.

\- C'est hors de question je t'ai dit qu'on la retrouverait ensemble et je ne revient jamais sur une promesse. Fin de la discussion.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête visiblement touchée par ma détermination. Je me tourne vers Rosalie.

\- Va te mettre en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne peux vous dissuader je le vois bien. Soyez prudents et pitié si vous ne la trouvez pas ne restez pas dehors.

\- Promis.

Rosalie s'éloigne de nous alors que nous reprenons les recherches avec Bella. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous tombons sur un groupe d'enfants complètement paniqués. Hélas Nessie n'est pas avec eux. Je commence à vraiment craindre le pire pour elle mais je ne veux pas faire peur à Bella. Nous rejoignons les enfants qui hurlent en nous voyant.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants.

Les cris diminuent petit à petit.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Nessie?

\- Non on a vu personne! On jouait à cache-cache et on s'est endormi. A notre réveil il n'y avait plus personne nulle part.

\- Ok ça va aller. Il y a une tempête qui se prépare mais nous avons un endroit prévu pour ça. Vous voyez là-bas où il y a le grand palmier?

Les enfants acquiescent.

\- Il y a Emmett qui vous attend pour vous montrer une grande salle où vous serez en sécurité pendant l'orage. Allez-y vite et restez tranquillement là-bas. Vos parents doivent vous attendre vous serez tous ensemble comme ça. Alors maintenant vous courez très vite et vous dites à Emmett que je suis avec Bella pour chercher Nessie mais que tout va bien. Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Kate tu es la plus grande, alors quand vous serez vers Emmett tu t'assures que tout le monde est avec toi d'accord?

\- Oui Edward.

\- Allez 1-2-3 goooooo les enfants.

Les enfants partent en courant en se tenant les mains. Heureusement Emmett n'est pas loin, ils seront vite à l'abri.

\- Allez viens il faut trouver ta soeur!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI CES ENFANTS ARRIVENT SANS TOI?!"

C'est le talkie-walkie d'Edward.

\- Ils sont bien arrivés apparemment.

"Emmett calmes toi. Je suis avec Bella, sa soeur a fugué il faut qu'on la trouve."

"Tu viens à l'abri on va appeler les secours ils sont plus aptes que toi pour errer en pleine tempête!"

"On a pas le temps Em'! T'inquiètes pas pour moi tu sais que j'ai ma petite étoile qui veille sur moi. On se retrouve après la tempête."

"Même la petite étoile à ses limites!"

Une petite étoile? De quoi ils parlent?

"Mais non allez occupes toi des clients et profites en pour calmer Rosalie je l'ai croisée elle avait l'air pétrifiée. Tu pourras marquer des points."

"Imbécile va! T'a intérêt à en ressortir entier sinon je te tue."

"Techniquement tu ne pourrais pas tu sais."

"Tu as très bien compris!"

"Je sais et promis tout se passera bien. Bon je te laisse vieux et je te préviens quand on aura trouvé la petite."

"Ok"

"Gaffe à toi mon pote."

"Idem mon frère."

Je coupe la connexion et prend Bella par la main tout en partant. J'ai une idée.

\- Viens je crois que je sais où elle est.

Nous allons en direction de la salle de repos des animateurs. Nous y sommes passés avec Nessie il y a quelques jours, je devais aller récupérer une partition. L'endroit est à l'abri des regards je suis sûr qu'elle y est allée. Nous entrons dans la pièce et c'est avec soulagement que nous apercevons Nessie, assise dans un coin en train de pleurer. Bella se précipite vers sa soeur et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu Nessie enfin!

Nessie la repousse et me regarde comme si je l'avait trahie en emmenant Bella ici.

\- Comment tu as pu lui dire où j'étais?

\- On te cherchait, il y a une tempête qui arrive il faut se mettre à l'abri.

\- Je m'en fous je reste ici.

\- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi?! Edward vient de te dire qu'on est en danger en restant ici! Maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens. Papa et maman doivent être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Nessie s'entête et ne bouge pas. J'allais la mettre sur mes épaules lorsque mon talkie-walkie grésille.

"Edward? Edward tu m'entends?"

"Oui Em' je t'entend. Nous avons trouvé Nessie elle était dans la salle de repos. On allais vous rejoindre."

"C'est trop tard Ed vous n'aurez pas le temps d'arriver."

Je me fige.

"Et comment on fait alors!"

La voix de Rosalie remplace celle de mon meilleur ami.

"Edward il y a un bunker à quelques mètres. Vous devez traverser la cour et sur la gauche il y a une porte grise. C'est là-bas. Le code est 2746. Il y a de quoi boire, manger et même une petite pièce avec douche et toilettes. Nous viendrons vous chercher dès que possible."

"Ok on y va tout de suite. Merci Rosalie."

"De rien. Prévenez-nous avant de refermer la porte. Le talkie-walkie ne passe pas dans le bunker."

"Promis. A tout de suite."

Bella et Nessie me regardent angoissées. Il faut que je les rassurent et que nous sortions vite d'ici.

\- Bon les filles nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il va falloir courir vite. Ne lâchez pas mes mains avant qu'on arrive. Prêtes?

Les filles me regardent avec détermination en hochant de la tête. Je tend mes mains et serre les deux qu'elles me tendent. Le vent nous coupe le souffle dès notre sortie mais nous courons à toute vitesse.

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV Bella**

Edward nous guide, très sûr de lui. Il semble savoir où il va. Malheureusement ma main quitte la sienne lorsque je reçois une branche sur l'épaule. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse le bras et je sens quelque chose de chaud. Je saigne et entend le cri d'effroi de ma soeur. Edward s'arrête et dit à Nessie d'aller ouvrir la porte qui est à quelques pas de nous puis se dirige vers moi.

\- Tu peux marcher?

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- Ok allons nous mettre à l'abri, on regardera les dégâts à l'intérieur. Appuie toi sur moi.

Je m'accroche à son bras et relâche un soupire de soulagement lorsque nous sommes enfin en sécurité. J'entends Edward prévenir Emmett que nous sommes en sécurité mais que j'ai pris une branche sur le bras. Il minimise les choses pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents et ma soeur, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nessie m'enlace dès que je la rejoins. Nous pleurons toutes les deux.

\- Ho Bella j'ai eu tellement peur. Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que c'était si dangereux. Et tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Non c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je... Je t'aime Nessie. Tu veux bien me pardonner? Je te promet que je vais redevenir la soeur que tu mérites d'avoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça avec toi. Je crois que j'ai essayé de me persuader que je ne t'aimais pas. De cette façon mon départ de la maison en serait beaucoup plus simple à vivre. Mais c'est faux. La vérité c'est que je suis morte de peur de te quitter. De vous quitter tous les trois et me retrouver seule.

\- Ho Bella! Tout va bien se passer. Ça ne sera pas toujours facile mais on se verra les week-end et les portables fonctionnent partout tu sais.

\- Tu as raison. Mais tu me pardonnes?

\- Je n'ai rien à pardonner. Nous sommes sœurs. Il y a des hauts et des bas mais on fini toujours par se retrouver. Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et je ferais aussi des efforts pour être un peu moins pénible.

Nous nous sourions lorsque Edward nous rejoins avec une trousse de secours.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez réconciliées les filles mais Bella j'aimerais jeter un œil à ton bras.

\- Ok.

Edward lit mon hésitation et comprend que je crains de ce que pourrais voir ma soeur.

\- Nessie tu veux aller voir ce qu'i manger et à boire? Je pense qu'on va rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.

Je le regarde avec gratitude et murmure à peine.

\- Merci.

Il me fait un léger sourire et relève la manche de mon t-shirt. Il reste impassible mais je vois que ma blessure est plus importante qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Je murmure à nouveau pour que Nessie ne m'entende pas.

\- C'est moche hein?

\- Oui.

\- Dis moi.

\- Ton bras est cassé et la fracture est ouverte. Je vais désinfecter au mieux et te faire un bandage en espérant que tu ne perdes pas trop de sang et que ton bras reste irrigué assez jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire mal.

\- Tu peux y aller je sais que ça fera mal mais il le faut. Merci de ta franchise. Fais le avant que Nessie ne sois plus concentrée par autre chose.

Edward me soigne au mieux, quant à moi je retiens mes cris comme je peux. Je ne veux pas effrayer ma soeur. Elle revient auprès de moi au moment où Edward termine le bandage.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui oui je pense que c'est cassé et j'ai une coupure qui risque de nécessiter **quelques points de suture** mais rien de grave dans l'ensemble ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as trouvé de quoi manger?

\- Oui il y a des barres de céréales et pleins de trucs en sachets.

\- C'est parfait. Mangeons un peu et après essayons de dormir.

\- Excellente idée. Je meurs de faim en plus.

Nous mangeons dans le calme. J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma douleur. Edward n'est pas dupe mais heureusement Nessie ne réalise pas la situation. Nous décidons de mettre les couvertures au sol et de dormir ensembles. Je suis assise entre Edward et ma soeur. Je vois qu'elle est épuisée.

\- Allonges toi sur mes jambes petite soeur. Je veille sur toi.

Ma soeur se blottit sur moi et finit par s'endormir pendant que je lui caresse les cheveux. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je sens la main d'Edward serrer la mienne en guise de réconfort.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- J'ai mal, mais dans un sens c'est bon signe. Au moins mes nerfs sont toujours actifs.

\- C'est vrai. Accroches toi Bella dans quelques heures on pourra sortir d'ici et tu seras soignée.

\- J'espère.

\- Et tu sais les choses iront bien avec ta soeur. Vous vous aimez profondément ça se voit.

\- Je m'en veut terriblement d'avoir agit de la sorte mais au final j'espère que ça va nous rapprocher.

\- J'en suis sûr. Tu sais j'ai aussi eu des moments difficiles avec mon petit frère mais nous avons su parler et retrouver une relation sereine et limite fusionnelle.

\- Tu as un frère? Il a quel âge?

Son visage se ferme.

\- Il aurait eu 17 ans le mois prochain.

Aurait eu...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ça va. Il a eu un grave accident de vélomoteur il n'a pas souffert. Les médecins nous ont dit que si il s'en était sorti il aurait été totalement paraplégique. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de vivre comme ça.

\- C'est lui ta petite étoile?

\- Oui. Ça peut paraître stupide mais j'aime me dire qu'il veille sur nous.

\- Non ce n'est pas stupide et je comprend.

Je découvre Edward sous un autre jour. Il a su rassurer les enfants tout en leur donnant des instructions fermes. Il a retrouvé ma petite soeur et il m'a soignée. Il a une grande sensibilité, il est touchant. Il n'est pas si crétin finalement.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si désagréable avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut dire que notre rencontre a été brutale.

Nous sourions à ce souvenir tendu.

\- C'est vrai. Mais la vérité est que tu éveilles des choses en moi que je ne veux plus m'autoriser à ressentir.

\- L'agacement et le dégoût?

\- **La fascination et la tentation**!

\- Je dois bien avouer que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais en quoi est-ce si mal?

\- Je ne veux plus vivre ça on fini toujours pas souffrir.

\- Non pas toujours. Il suffit d'une personne pour changer les choses. Et si on ne prend aucuns risques dans la vie, on fini seul et malheureux Bella.

Je réfléchis de longues minutes en le regardant. Il a raison. Prise d'une pulsion je l'embrasse avec ardeur malgré la douleur qui irradie dans mon bras et ma soeur qui dort sur moi.

Je sens son **hésitation** au début, puis il se laisse aller et me rend mon baiser. La tendresse qui s'en dégage me touche en plein cœur. Nous discutons de longues heures tout en échangeant régulièrement quelques baisers. Puis, au petit matin je soupire et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Essayes de dormir Bella.

Je sombre dans le sommeil quelques instants plus tard.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvées...

 **-** **LTC -**

 **POV Edward**

\- Je ne pouvais en faire autrement.

Elle s'endort paisiblement, un léger sourire collé sur ses douces lèvres. Mais malgré le rapprochement que nous vivons je suis pressé que les secours arrivent. J'ai très peur pour son bras. Le soulagement vient deux heures plus tard lorsque je vois le visage inquiet de mon meilleur ami débouler dans le bunker.

\- Bon sang Ed je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi mon vieux. Écoutes Bella a une fracture ouverte il faut absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

\- T'inquiètes il y a une ambulance qui attend dehors. J'ai compris que tu ne me disais pas tout hier.

\- Tu es le meilleur mon ami. Et les autres comment ça va?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Par contre il y a des dégâts on ne pourra pas réouvrir avant une bonne semaine.

\- C'est secondaire comparé à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Oui. Bon je vais chercher les ambulanciers. Réveilles les filles.

Je me retourne vers ma belle au bois dormant et lui caresse la joue.

\- Bella. Les secours sont là réveilles toi.

Elle écarquille les yeux et semble réaliser où nous sommes.

\- Ils sont là?

\- Oui Emmett va arriver. Ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital. Comment va ton bras?

\- J'ai moins de sensations mais je crois que ça ira.

\- Tant mieux. Réveilles ta soeur.

Elle secoue tendrement l'épaule de sa soeur. Cette dernière se réveille en sursaut.

\- Nessie les secours sont là, la tempête est finie.

\- Merci mon Dieu.

Les secours emmènent les filles et les parents de Bella les suivent avec une voiture du club. J'espère que tout ira bien. Je constate avec désolation l'état du club. Il y aura du boulot pour tout remettre mais ça aurait pu être pire. Trois jours passent et j'ai enfin des nouvelles de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la joindre je n'ai pas son numéro de portable et l'hôpital refuse de me la passer. Son bras est sauvé mais j'apprends avec effroi qu'elle a été transférée dans l'hôpital de sa ville. Le problème est que j'ignore où c'est et les papiers d'enregistrements du bungalow ont étés détruits dans la tempête. C'est le cœur lourd que je dois donc me résoudre à ne plus jamais la revoir.

Le club a pu rouvrir une semaine après la tempête. Nous avons repris le travail mais je n'étais plus autant motivé. J'ai gardé précieusement les partitions et les textes de Nessie en espérant peut-être pouvoir les lui rendre un jour. Et afin de garder un lien avec Bella.

L'été se termine deux mois plus tard. Emmett et moi rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui, les cours commencent dans deux jours.

Emmett quitte Rosalie avec peine. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés mais se sont promis de se revoir le plus vite possible.

Quant à moi j'ai toujours Bella dans ma tête et dans mon cœur mais il faut que je l'oublie. Nous saluons les autres animateurs et contre toute attente j'espère les revoir l'été prochain. Emmett roule beaucoup plus doucement qu'à l'aller, mes jambes en sont ravies. Nous rentrons chez nous et nous donnons rendez-vous lundi matin.

Le lundi arrive très vite fort heureusement, car j'ai passé le week-end à penser à Bella. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer la revoir l'été prochain au club. Mais elle m'aura sûrement oublié alors que d'un simple baiser elle m'a marqué pour la vie.

Je retrouve Emmett devant notre salle de cours.

\- Ça va Edward ? Prêt pour cette nouvelle vie ?

\- On fait aller et te répondrais à **la fin** de la journée.

\- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller, et puis au moins on sera ensemble.

\- Oui ensemble mon frère.

Je me retourne et heurte une jeune fille portant un plâtre.

\- Non mais vous êtes un…

La fille s'arrête de parler et je me fige en voyant son visage.

\- Edward ?

\- Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est mon premier jour de fac. Et toi ?

\- C'est mon premier jour de fac.

Nous nous sourions. J'enlace Bella et lorsqu'elle se jette sur mes lèvres mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

\- Emmett je suis définitivement prêt pour cette nouvelle vie...


	11. Nous avons lu Et bien votons maintenant

Et voilà.

J'ai enfin battu FF...

Les participations à notre cinquième concours "Premier anniversaire" sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

8 OS, c'est fantastique… Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

CHOISIR !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous, nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour votre OS préféré.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du Mardi 15 septembre **(23h00) au Mercredi 30 septembre (20h59)**

Pour voter vous devez être identifié(e), donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page "Pen Name" ou "Profil" : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage "Poll" suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les 8 OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Un clic sur la case correspondant à votre OS préféré.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

 **ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication.**

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" a ce second concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le 30 septembre à 21h00 nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

\- LTC -

Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest

 **Lisa, Debby**


	12. Les masques tombent

Nous sommes le 30 septembre, il est 21h00.

Le sondage est fermé.

Vous l'avez bien mérité :

Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-1 :** Et alors ? - LexiBell's33

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-2 :** L'Italie et Moi - Alena Robynelfe

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-3 :** Le Mariage - Mystilight.

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-4 :** La dernière framboise - Alexise Me

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-5 :** On n'aime qu'une fois **-** Elena V. Kristiansen

 **\- LTC -**

 **OS-6 :** Je te l'avais dis - LexiBell's

\- LTC -

 **OS-7 :** Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas - ChattonCharmant (et Deborah Fiction)

\- LTC -

 **OS-8 :** Vacances en famille - Missv27

\- LTC-

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

 _ **Le Staff LTC**_

 _ **Lisa - Déb**_


	13. Roulement de Tambour

LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "Vacances"

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix.

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 2nde place ex aequo avec 11 voix :

 **OS-4 - La dernière framboise -** Alexise Me

 **OS-7 - Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas -** ChattonCharmant (et Deborah Fiction)

Enfin à la première place avec 14 voix :

 **OS-1 - Et alors ? -** LexiBell's33

Félicitations à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes.

Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le sondage sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook.

 **Le staff LTC :**

Déborah - Lisa


End file.
